


Better We Serve on Earth

by MrsMoosie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abandonment, Aerial Silk, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs in a Car, Body Image, Car Accidents, Crowley has a Filthy Mouth, Depression, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Crowley (Good Omens), God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Male Aziraphale (Good Omens), Male Crowley (Good Omens), Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Smut, Violence, match made in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMoosie/pseuds/MrsMoosie
Summary: 1990. The Apocalypse has been averted, and a certain Angel and Demon go their separate ways. Thirty years pass, and not a word is said between them.However, there is a much larger game at play. To avert a second attempt at the world ending, Aziraphale will need help from some unlikely sources. Some that are closer to home than he knows.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 31





	1. I Thought It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! After a very short break (Jk, I don't take breaks.) I am back with this lovely piece! It's actually been sitting around just as long as 'Til the Heavens Burst, but I nearly gave up and punted this. I got sick of reading and re-reading it at one point that I gave up. Thank someone for Missy_Marharet, who has saved my sinking ship. (Find her on IG @gotham_girl_88! Her artwork is fantastic!! :3 Go! Shoo! Then come back!)
> 
> Consider this your first warning. This is going to be angsty, and super twisty and turning... The general plot runs straight on through, there are very heavy emotional ties into it which I've included in the CW. Yes! There will be character deaths much later on, but I cross my heart I’m giving you a happy ending because it’ll be well deserved. If you have questions and are uncomfortable reading because of any CW, please reach out to me. If I have to spoil the story for you to feel comfortable... I don’t want to but I will as long as you don’t spoil it for anyone else.
> 
> This is canon! I have set the apocalypse at 1990 (when the book was originally released) and now we are here, 30 years later. No, there is no Corona in this as it sucks and I want to live in this bubble with Aziraphale and Crowley where it does not exist and the world is continuing to spin without it. Please, do not hesitate to reach out to me with questions or comments! I love to talk. Obviously, I'm running out of characters here.
> 
> But yes, angst and smut, twists and turns. Hello, why else are you reading my works? Kidding. But seriously. 
> 
> Please enjoy! :3

Aziraphale had fallen out of touch with his better half. It had been a somber, lonely thirty years. He was used to it, he supposed. Looking out the window beside his desk, he could only hope and pray that Crowley was safe, that he would come to see him. His phone didn’t ring. There was no soothing baritone on the other side asking him to lunch at the Ritz, or to meet at the park. Cases of wine ripened with age in the back of the bookshop, just as his feelings ripened for his friend. Aziraphale finally came to terms that he was lonely. Thirty years to the day he began to recollect.

The bus ride home brought them to a stressful evening in Crowley’s flat filled with drinking, deciphering, and plotting. They decided neither Heaven nor Hell were smart enough to figure out that they could exchange bodies. With one last plan to meet at the park, Crowley left before the sun rose to avoid suspicion. He’d bee-lined it to the book shop, finding it in tip-top shape. Aziraphale nearly cried upon seeing the Bentley parked on the curb outside Crowley’s flat. After all was said and done, they had avoided certain death. They were mostly left alone after that. 

Gabriel showed up at the bookshop once, sometimes twice a year to check in. He was even so thoughtful as to leave Sandalphon upstairs, leaving the threat of smiting (and salt) out-of-sight. This particular cool, Fall day was no exception. 30 years had passed since he had made a fool of Gabriel. Thirty years of the Archangel fearing the Angel of Earth, which was a nice change.

“Heeey there he is! My number one Angel!” Gabriel said with a big, enthusiastic smile. He playfully tapped Aziraphale on the arm with his fist, “How’s my best worker?” Aziraphale was reminded of every single one of Gabriel’s visits prior to the well… Semi-apocalyptic events of 1990. Gabriel would often punch him in the shoulder like a jock bullying the captain of the chess club to do his homework. It didn’t hurt by any means, but the thought that Gabriel had  _ touched _ him well… It irked Aziraphale to no end. Now though, he at least had the confidence and upper hand to give Gabriel a glare in response. 

“Ah, Gabriel. To what do I owe this... visit?” Aziraphale asked, making sure he looked busy. He took a magnifying glass to start reading handwritten notes in the margins of a book. A book that he had read entirely too many times in the past thirty years. He didn't even look up at his superior.  _ He _ was superior now. 

“Just checking in! Making sure everything is... well  _ good.  _ You know that demon Crowley... We haven’t had to keep tabs on him anymore since we’re all well… One big team so...” Gabriel paused to see if Aziraphale would even look up at the name but he didn’t move, not even a flinch, “So... what’s  _ happening _ ?” 

Gabriel was the Apple Store to Aziraphale’s… general knowledge of what an Apple Store actually was. It was very bright, clean, and empty. For some reason, everyone needed to go there, and loved what they offered. He was  _ the _ Angel, of course. After God herself, Gabriel and Michael were the two that most remembered from the Bible it seemed. That being said, Gabriel’s interactions with Aziraphale had gone from dull and lackluster, to completely hostile. The past thirty years he had seemed to tone down, however. This particular visit, he seemed like a switch had flipped since last year, and he was well… Trying to be civil. The humans always say, you don’t have to  _ like _ your boss, but you still have to work with them.

“Nothing. I’m very busy if you could please see yourself out.” Aziraphale snapped. 

Gabriel’s eyebrows flew toward his hairline and he nodded dumbly, looking around. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets, “Sure! Sure. Just... Aziraphale. Don’t forget you are here to spread good. That means leaving your set up to help the humans with their... deeds and whatever gross things humans are into these days.” 

Aziraphale didn’t bother with a response. He wasn’t even sure when he’d left the shop last. This was Gabriel’s annual spiel though. ‘Do good! Go out and help humans!’ Aziraphale liked to think of this as his ‘annual review’, and it was nauseating. Gabriel was met with silence. Not wanting to push his luck, he left the shop in a flash of white, and was gone from the Earth. 

Aziraphale put his magnifying glass down and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Crowley... 

He closed his priceless, one of a kind, signed copy of Hamlet and glanced toward a rolled-up parchment collecting dust in the corner of his office. He wanted to unravel it. He wanted to touch it but he wouldn’t. They were a gift from Leonardo Da Vinci, paintings of himself and Crowley. Aziraphale had commissioned them to be painted together but upon thinking it through at the time, had asked for two separate works. They were exquisite line drawings. There wasn’t time for the works to be painted- Aziraphale didn’t particularly  _ want  _ them painted. To have these from a man who’d had such an intricate eye for detail was enough. If the painting wasn’t finished, that meant there was still work to be done. If it stayed incomplete, so be it. So the priceless, one of a kind drawings sat rolled up in the corner of his office collecting dust just like the rest of his collection of priceless artifacts, and at times, himself.

He shook his head and quickly snapped his gaze back to his books. Too busy; too much to read, to tend to, to mend. There were physical objects here that he could fix that he could focus on. They were within his control- easily mendable. Recently he’d had reporters trying to interview him for the success of his book shop standing for over 220 years. He had declined every offer. No pictures, no television, no World Wide Web for A.Z. Fell & Co. 220 years Aziraphale had been in this same building, looking at the same walls, feeling the same damn way about one person and he couldn’t even manifest the courage to say anything. He’d padlocked those feelings in a vault, deep in the recesses of his mind for later. Much later.

It’d been nearly thirty years since he last saw Crowley. 360 months. 10,957 days. 262,800 hours- not that he was counting though. No matter how Aziraphale looked at it, the time passing cut into his heart. He felt every moment of his absence, that eerie feeling of emptiness by his side. 

1990, after they had survived Heaven and Hell. They were dining at the Ritz for lunch, having extremely expensive champagne. Aziraphale had prattled on about the previous eleven years, how much excitement that they had in such a short time period compared to the previous 6,000 years. Aziraphale however, was more excited about how much of Crowley he got to see in that eleven year period of time. 

He chatted his ear off about what they could do now, where they could go, what they could see in the world. Crowley seemed indifferent during their lunch, but Aziraphale said nothing about it. He wanted to travel now. Go to Japan and seek out scrolls, and ancient texts in China. He wanted to visit India, Russia, America, all the beauty that was their Earth. It was  _ their _ world now, to protect and to love, to inhabit and mold for the humans. Crowley didn’t seem too interested in traveling, though. Aziraphale thought he was content causing chaos and mischief right here in England. 

When they left the Ritz, Crowley stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels, waiting for their inevitable separation. Aziraphale held his hands in front of him and smiled blithely. 

“Well, it seems that this is where we part. I suppose I will be seeing you around then?” Aziraphale asked, brow raising. 

He knew what he wanted to say, he knew that the padlocked vault in his mind was trembling to burst open with his feelings and the words he’d kept in there for Crowley for six thousand years. Aziraphale wanted a ride home, he wanted to offer him to come inside for a drink, their old and well practiced routine to extend their time together. It was innocent enough- at least two thousand years old. Aziraphale knew it wouldn’t end the same though… He  _ had _ to get those words out into the open. He was  _ craving _ Crowley’s attention. 

“Yeah, something like that. You know how to reach me, yeah?” Crowley asked, avoiding eye contact through dark lenses. He lifted a hand and his fingers made a motion. Within moments the Bentley came roaring around a corner. 

“I suppose I must by now...” Aziraphale stated, nodding. 

A silence grew between them as the Bentley parked, purring beside Crowley. 

“Well I’ll see you round then? Unless…” 

“Unless?” Aziraphale perked up. 

“Unless, I mean, if you’re traveling... I won’t see you so... Shoot me a ring, yeah?” 

Aziraphale’s heart shattered, flopped down into his stomach, and started to dissolve. _You’re_ _traveling_ , Crowley had said. _You. Alone, out in the world with no way of reaching you. I’m not coming, I won’t be calling you or seeing you. You call me._ He’d said. Aziraphale felt sick. 

“Yes, traveling. Of course.” He forced a smile and fidgeted, holding a hand out sharply. Crowley looked down at it, raising an eyebrow before realizing what was happening. He reached forward and held the hand, giving it an awkward shake. 

“Well then... Goodbye?” 

“Yes. Goodbye.” 

He saw Crowley only twice more in 1990. A month after the Ritz they ran into each other at St. James’ Park. They spoke about how they were adapting to their new, more lenient roles. Crowley passed by the shop in December and brought him some chocolates and wine for Christmas. That was the last he saw of Anthony J. Crowley. He never showed up again, never called, didn’t exist.

In their time apart, Aziraphale never traveled. He never went to see the Shire in New Zealand, or the Declaration of Independence... Saint Basil’s Cathedral in Russia or the beauty of the Cherry Trees in Japan. He stayed in London, just like he thought Crowley was going to. Now, the only sights in the world he wanted to see were golden eyes, red tresses in their latest style, skin kissed by the sun and painted with freckles… That sharp bone structure and those hips that just could not get under control. Yet… London. Here he was. It was comfortable. It was home. It was damp, and depressing.

It was like old times again. Maybe it’d be 100 years, maybe 1000 years until they met again. Aziraphale winced at the thought of waiting that long. He’d rather burn the shop down than wait that long. ...Maybe not  _ that _ drastic, but close to it.

He regretted how he acted during that lunch at the Ritz. Crowley was acting so strange, he was certainly not himself. Things had changed between them, they were more free than that they had ever been. But at what price? Freedom from Heaven and Hell… But from their own side as well? Aziraphale didn’t mention anything when Crowley stared off. He spoke about travel and Crowley seemed upset at the idea. When they were leaving one another, Crowley looked like he wanted to say something more. Aziraphale wanted to say something too… Something intimate, personal, only for Crowley. 

Aziraphale fidgeted with his waist coat and sighed, standing. Thirty years since he spoke of traveling and seeing the world, and all he’d gotten for it was fear. He didn’t like to leave his shop for too long. What if Crowley came looking for him? What if he could finally muster the courage to tell him how he truly felt? How he cared so deeply for him? He was afraid to leave, to miss seeing his beautiful smile. Aziraphale knew what he wanted to say, he’d practiced it in the mirror, pacing around the shop. He’d had so many fantasies of Crowley returning to him which… Well physically they didn’t always end rated ‘G’. Emotionally… There were times he felt like a blubbering teenager watching ‘The Notebook’ for the hundredth time. 

He needed to get out of the shop. He needed fresh air. He needed a hobby or a pet. Maybe a pet snake... 

Aziraphale grumbled at himself and stood up, brushing off the front of his waist coat. He stepped away from his desk to fetch his coat. He was going to  _ think _ about getting a pet. But first, a nice hot cup of tea and a scone sounded just lovely. Aziraphale pulled out his pocket watch to check the time. 4 o’clock, teatime. He picked up his copy of Hamlet and prepared to leave the shop. 

He locked the door and avoided waving to the neighbors. He didn’t feel up to pleasantries, there was only so much weather one could comment on. It was either a beautiful day, or it wasn’t. Six thousand years, and he couldn’t care less. He lived through the flooding of Mesopotamia, for heaven’s sake! Aziraphale pocketed his key and set off down the street to his usual stop, a small café with outdoor seating and the best eclairs money could buy. It brought back fond memories of when Crowley would show up, pastry in hand as they plotted against the world ending. Ah, those were simpler times.

“Aziraphale!” The owner, Lewis, smiled and came around the counter toward him. His personality was larger than life. He was friends with every customer, accepting of all who walked in, and never lost his smile. Lewis had shaggy black hair dusted with white and silver. A short, stubbly beard graced his jawline. He was a bit taller than Aziraphale, closer to Crowley’s height. He was rather muscular, but when you had to knead bread and lift children as much as he did, strong arms came with the territory. Aziraphale forced a smile and allowed himself to be taken into a strong hug.

“Oof! Yes- Yes, how are you today? Alright?” Aziraphale asked politely.

“Perfect!” Lewis nodded, smiling. He began talking about his two young children, ages six and one. He gushed how business was booming, he had some big catering gig coming up, and how busy he had been with the baby. 

Aziraphale listened politely to Lewis’s gushing while the man went about preparing his tea. Lewis even went the extra mile and took the tea and a plated scone over to Aziraphale’s usual table by the window. By the time he returned, Aziraphale was laying his usual payment on the counter before taking his seat.

He always overpaid entirely too much, often tipping with a discreet blessing to boot. Lewis  _ was _ genuinely a very  _ good _ person. Some day he hoped to meet his kids. Crowley always seemed to love kids... Aziraphale sighed as he opened his book.

Fortunately for him, today was the day. 

Thirty minutes passed by in the blink of an eye. Aziraphale was taken from his daze as the bell above the door rang, and a small voice was heard. A young girl giggled as she ran into the café, yelling. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” 

A woman slammed open the door and hissed, “Alice! You little- what have I told you about running off like that?!” She sounded very familiar. 

“Dadadada!” A baby gurgled from the woman’s arms. 

“Yes, yes. Dada, great... Alice!”

Aziraphale’s eyes snapped up and nearly spat out his tea. 

It was Nanny Ashtoreth. But… different.


	2. Hello, Nanny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Nanny Ash comes back into our lives... and she looks a bit different. Aziraphale doesn't notice. Not at all. Not a little bit...
> 
> But they have a talk.

Aziraphale stayed quiet, hiding behind his book, and watched her move. Nanny certainly wasn’t wearing her long skirt like she did 35 years ago, or any of her Mary Poppins inspired clothing. It appeared that sometime in the last three decades, Nanny had felt it was time for an update. She wore a slimming black dress with red under the collar. It buttoned up the front from top to bottom. The hem stopped at her knees where it met black nylons that lay over strong calves, accentuated by her high heels. Curly red hair hit just under her shoulders. She carried a baby- about a year old- and a rather large, rather expensive looking black bag. A large brimmed black hat sat atop her head, tilted by the baby grabbing it.

It was  _ Crowley _ . 

And he- no…  _ she  _ looked  _ good _ .

Aziraphale swallowed and shrunk back into his seat behind his book, fretting. Should he approach her? Should he run? Would he be noticed? Would- 

“Ah! Aziraphale! Aziraphale please, I’m so sorry to interrupt but I’d love for you to meet my children!” 

Aziraphale jumped at the sound of his name and finally came out from behind his book. He stood slowly and walked to where Lewis was standing with his children and…  _ Her _ . Two golden eyes hid behind dark glasses and a delicate eyebrow raised above the frame. 

“Why hello there.” Crowley purred, trying to hold back her smirk. Aziraphale swallowed and shakily put a hand out toward her.

“I’m Alice!!” The little girl yelped, grabbing his hand. She jumped as she shook it up and down, giggling. Aziraphale was taken aback at the jerking motion.

“Alice!” Crowley sternly warned. Alice immediately released Aziraphale’s hand and showed off a toothy grin- a mostly toothless grin actually.

“Sorry, mister.” She said as she scooted back to her father. Lewis picked her up and chuckled.

“Alice, this is Mr. Fell, he owns the book shop down the street. He is one of my most regular customers. This here is my beautiful Alice, and her little brother, Henry.”

The baby babbled in Crowley’s arms, hands waving toward his father. Aziraphale gave a warm smile at how cute he was. Snotty, drooly, stinky… But wide eyed, curious, and adorable all the same.

“Very strong names, a beautiful family.” 

“Thank you. Of course this is Ms. Ash. She takes care of the children at our flat while Charles and I are working. He had to leave for business this morning, the kids don’t usually come to the shop this late in the day.”

Aziraphale nodded and looked to Ms. Ash. She took her glasses off and revealed the same golden eyes Aziraphale always remembered. She had dark makeup around them, eyeliner, eyeshadow, even mascara. She never went all out like this years ago… Aziraphale felt something stirring in his chest.

“An absolute pleasure, Mr. Fell.” She smirked, hiking the child up her hip. Aziraphale swallowed and nodded. His stomach twisted, his insides sour. She was  _ beautiful _ .

“Pleasure is all mine, my dear.”

Lewis glanced between the two. Ms. Ash’s eyes hadn’t left Aziraphale since she’d noticed him, and Aziraphale’s expression, the longing in his eyes... “Have you two met before?”

“What!? No, never, first time. I don’t even know him-  _ her!”  _ Aziraphale stuttered out. Crowley rolled her eyes and looked to Lewis.

“We met some years ago. I’m afraid Mr. Fell doesn’t recognize me. Suppose we weren’t as close as I thought we were.”

Aziraphale felt a knife pierce his chest at the snide remark. That wasn’t fair.

Lewis shrugged. “Well, the past is past. What is important is we are all here now. Please, let me get you a fresh tea and scone?”

Aziraphale glanced to the clock behind the counter. His tea was surely cold by now, and his appetite was gone. “Thank you, Lewis, that won’t be necessary. I’m afraid it is getting late and I really must be off.”

Aziraphale glanced to Crowley who was tending to the children, that sour feeling spreading through his chest. Thirty years… Thirty years without a letter, a sighting, a word. Now here she was, several doors down from his shop, looking more elegant than he’d ever seen her.

“If you’re sure then? Will I see you tomorrow?”

“Yes…” Aziraphale said, lost in thought, “Tomorrow. Thank you, a pleasure to meet your children.”

Aziraphale left hastily and went back to his shop, not even remembering the walk there. When he realized he was back, he found himself leaning against the inside of the door. His eyes closed in thought. They’d been together for so long. A three decade long separation was weighing heavy on his heart. Now he had changed. She- She had changed. She was running through his mind, so sleek and-

Suddenly the door shifted behind him, bringing him back to reality. A few knocks rang out. 

“I’m afraid we’re most definitely closed!”

“You’re always closed, Angel.” A molten voice said through the door.

Aziraphale gasped. He quickly straightened out his bow tie. He turned, facing the door. There was a shadowy outline; the hat, the curls… that  _ voice _ .

He unlocked the deadbolt slowly and reached to grasp the handle, shaking. The door opened and there she stood. Aziraphale gaped. His heart raced. She really was stunning.

“Well… May I come in?”

“What- Oh. Oh! Come- come in please!” Aziraphale sputtered. He stepped aside and allowed her to gracefully swagger in. He shut and locked the door again behind her. Crowley turned, she was holding a book. 

“You were reading Hamlet?” She asked. Aziraphale swallowed and nodded.

“I can’t seem to put it down lately…”

“You left it behind.” Crowley held the book to her chest, grasping it close as if it were too hard to let out of her hands.

“Ah, I see… Well thank you for bringing it back.”

“Sure…”

It started going downhill very quickly. The atmosphere between them was electric. Aziraphale fretted internally. What should he say? What should he do? He didn’t want to ask if she was still a demon. She was definitely not an aardvark...

“So… I see you’re nannying again?”

“Yeah… Yeah, been watching Lewis’ kids for a few years now.”

“They seem nice.”

“Yeah.”

“The little one is cute.”

“Henry… Yeah good kid. Alice too.”

“Very sweet, well behaved-“

“Why haven’t you called?” Crowley snapped suddenly. 

Aziraphale knew it was coming. He held the bottom of his waistcoat for comfort. What was the answer to that? Why didn’t he think this through better?

“I er… I thought you didn’t want to see me anymore or to talk to me. I thought maybe you moved on…”

“I thought you were going to travel, every time I walked by the shop and knocked there was no answer.” Crowley felt her lip quiver and bit it. She looked down at the book, “I tried to reach you so many times, Aziraphale...”

Aziraphal’s body stiffened, and there was a long silence between them. Crowley shuddered in a breath, and reluctantly held the book out toward Aziraphale. 

“Crowley…”

“Just take it, Aziraphale, and I’ll be on my way. You can go back to your books or whatever-”

“No!” Aziraphale said in panic. His hands started to flail, trying to find the right words as if he could pull them from the air. “No- please don’t leave… please don’t leave me again, Crowley. I- I’ve been so lonely here. I’m sorry I wasn't there for you when you were looking for me but I’ve been here all this time and... I’d never  _ abandon _ you. Never, I promise.”

“But you did…” Crowley let the arm still holding the book fall back to her side. Her anger quickly subsided, but was replaced by an air of hurt and anguish, “Why didn’t you try to find me? You  _ know  _ how to find me. Aziraphale, you  _ did _ abandon me.”

“I didn’t- I didn’t want to be a bother…” Aziraphale grabbed his waistcoat again, looking for excuses  _ not _ to spill the truth, “I thought since you weren’t calling or coming around maybe I was just… I know I’m boring. I thought maybe you were sick of me. Perhaps I wasn’t good enough for you, or the office said something to you about me…” Aziraphale looked at his hands, pausing a moment to gather his thoughts and emotions. Crowley said nothing. She knew that look, how uncomfortable Aziraphale could get, how insecure he was. She knew Aziraphale would need a moment to allow his brilliant mind to catch up with him, so she turned and walked over to Aziraphale’s desk. She set Hamlet down without a word. When Aziraphale realized she was walking, he went right after her to his desk.

“Crowley… I really wanted to…” He continued, pausing a moment to gather his courage, “I’ve wanted nothing more than to see you-“

“I’ve waited.  _ Thirty years _ I’ve waited. We’ve missed out on so much together…”

“Crowley… The truth of the matter is I didn’t call or come by-” There was no way around this one. Aziraphale took a deep breath and exhaled the words, “Crowley, I was scared.”

“Scared? Of what, Aziraphale? Of me? Are you embarrassed by me? Any excuse to ditch the demon, huh? Stupid ol’ serpent can’t take a hint when someone wants to be left alone. Doesn’t realize when they’re not wanted around on Christmas, or when someone doesn’t want to go to the theater, or for a drink, or to a concert-“

“Crowley just… Just _ STOP! _ ” 

They faced one another with a strong sense of uncertainty. Aziraphale gathered himself, gathered the  _ truth.  _

“I’m scared. Crowley, I’m terrified of losing you. I’ve hurt you so much through the centuries and you deserve… You deserve so much better than that. You’ve always deserved so much better than… than me.” He watched for any reaction and was met with a frown.

“Aziraphale, we’ve been friends for over six thousand years. I think we deserve each other just fine.” Her expression softened, “Shit happens, alright? That’s what friendship is. Maybe we shouldn’t be away from each other for so long. Seems to make things, I don’t know, tense?” 

“You haven’t changed a bit.” Aziraphale sighed out, relaxing a bit.

“Only on the outside, I guess.” Crowley let out a small laugh, leaning back against the desk. Aziraphale focused on his hands again as the tension eased between them. They  _ were _ friends. Friends fought, and missed one another. Spouses did that too.

“Crowley… You look nice. The dress, I mean. It suits you. Better than what you used to wear at the Dowling’s. Much more... you.”

“Ah- yeah, thanks. Look, I have to get back to the kids.” Crowley murmured, “Can… Can we do lunch tomorrow? The Ritz, like old times?” Aziraphale nodded, feeling the tension lighten.

“Lunch! Certainly. Would you like to meet here?” 

“Yeah… I think I’d like that. Pretty short walk, if I recall?”

There was a silence between them. Things  _ had _ certainly changed the past thirty years. Suddenly a blaring alarm sounded from Crowley’s pocket.

“Shit!” Crowley jumped off the desk at the sound and found herself pressed right against Aziraphale. Their eyes caught for a moment before she backed off, face flushed.

“What- What in heaven is that sound?!” Aziraphale asked, trying to keep calm. 

“My phone. It’s Lewis, I have to go.”

“Crowley, please don’t go.” Aziraphale pleaded. It wasn’t enough- He needed more time, they needed all the time, all over again and it still may not be enough.

“Aziraphale...” Crowley straightened herself out, picking her phone out of a pocket. She took in a deep breath before answering.

“Hello? Yes, Lewis, I’m sorry. Hit a bit of a snag. I’m on my way.”

Crowley hung up and looked up to Aziraphale sadly.

“Please? At least come back later?” Aziraphale nearly pleaded. Crowley replaced the phone, shaking her head.

“I can’t, Aziraphale.” Crowley sighed, “Tomorrow though. I’ll be by for lunch. Don’t forget.” She smiled, touching Aziraphale’s arm. Aziraphale could almost say she looked sad, or hurt, but he nodded.

“Tomorrow. Don’t forget.”


	3. Don’t Hide From Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley returns! With a dark secret. Then there’s some happy drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you noticed, the chapter count is now 13 instead of 16. I’ve expanded the chapter lengths so you have more to read twice a week. I’m so nice. 😆
> 
> This chapter was originally titled “Crowley’s Sexy Picture” so have fun with that tidbit of information. 😜

Crowley didn’t forget. She got too busy with the kids, called, and got no answer.

Aziraphale didn’t forget. He also called and got no answer. So he decided to start on a new book, taking notes and studying the writing style of the particular author so in depth that suddenly the sun was rising the next day. 

A week went by without either hearing from the other. Aziraphale worried if something had happened to Crowley, and continued to try calling. The phone line was dead, or busy, or there was simply no answer. He knew that the demon was busy, he must have other things happening that he’d picked up over three decades, so he let it be. Aziraphale found himself back at Lewis’ cafe. He was at his normal window seat, just around dinner time. His own phone hadn’t rang once, not even a knock at the door. He figured this was the best place to see Crowley, if he was going to have any luck.

“Everything alright, Aziraphale?” Lewis asked, sweeping the floor under a small table near him. Aziraphale sighed and rested his chin on his hand, gazing sadly out the window. He hummed quietly and watched as snow began to gracefully fall, icing over the ground.

“Oh Lewis.” He paused and sighed, “Just… I’m just ducky.” 

Then, like an answered prayer, there she was. But it wasn’t her. Now it was  _ him. _

Aziraphale felt himself melt a little and sat up, head tilting. Crowley? Not Ms. Ash but- but Crowley? He watched as he tried to cross the street toward the cafe, holding up a hand to thank the cars and making a brisk jog across the pavement. He wore a woolen pea coat over his normal attire. From what Aziraphale could make out, he had his entirely too tight pants and flashy snakeskin boots. His red hair was done up in a loose bun off his neck, any trace of Nanny’s makeup was gone from what he could see.

Aziraphale swallowed, licking his lips like a man starved.  _ He  _ looked  _ good. _

Aziraphale’s spell was broken when he watched Crowley slip. He had caught Aziraphale’s eye and missed the curb completely, falling flat on his face. Aziraphale shouted at the sudden splat and jumped up from his seat. He found himself running out the door, sliding on the sidewalk but making it to his side.

“Crowley! Oh heavens, are you alright?”

Crowley pushed himself up and it must have finally dawned on him who was by his side. As if he were sitting on a warm beach blanket, he sat back on his heels like Mr. Smooth and grinned. “Hey Angel. What are you doing here?”

“Come now, let’s get you inside and warm, you silly serpent.” Aziraphale shook his head. He helped Crowley to stand and walked into the cafe. Lewis saw the freezing cold, and now drenched Crowley and grabbed a mug and the coffee pot immediately.

“Crowley! Are you alright?” Lewis asked, “Saw you took a nasty spill out there. Probably need to get some shoes with a little tread instead of those designer monstrosities you strut around in.“

“Wait. Lewis you know… You know him?” Aziraphale was taken aback. 

“I’d sure hope so. Crowley is- well-“ Lewis paused, a little apprehensive, “Crowley is our nanny, Ms. Ash. You met her last week?”

“Yes, well, I wanted to make sure we are all on the same page here, as it were.”

“That’s... not a problem for you, is it, Aziraphale?” Crowley asked, searching blue eyes. Aziraphale melted and touched his hand.

“Never, my dear. As long as you are happy here-” Aziraphale took their hands and placed them over Crowley’s heart, “I am happy.” He kept their hands on Crowley’s chest for a beat, getting lost in golden eyes for the first time in years. That sour feeling was coming back to his stomach, and he was certain it wasn’t the tea. 

Lewis coughed politely from beside them, taking the coffee pot back to the kitchen. He snuck through the doors to give them a moment of privacy. He had an inkling that there was more to their relationship than they let on, and he wasn’t going to get in the middle of their rekindling whatever flame was there. 

Aziraphale dropped his hand from Crowley’s chest and clasped his hands in front of his stomach. His fingers started to fumble together nervously and he watched them for an answer of what to say. He was scared to ask about their lunch date, but Crowley wouldn’t ditch him like that. He  _ knew _ Crowley wouldn’t do that.

“Why didn’t you call?” Aziraphale finally asked, sadly meeting those golden eyes again.

“I did, Angel. I called constantly, no answer. I tried to go by the shop but you weren’t there. Are… Are you avoiding me? Is it because of the kids and when I’m dressed like… like Ms. Ash? I know it makes people uncomfortable like my eyes used to. People used to stare at me-”

“No!” Aziraphale snapped, frowning, “Absolutely  _ not _ , put that out of your mind this instant!” Crowley raised his eyebrows and Aziraphale felt his cheeks warm, “You’re… You’re so beautiful when you’re…” He trailed off shyly. 

“Why didn’t  _ you _ call?”

“Crowley I did! I called so many times. I’d get a busy tone or it would say you were disconnected. I even left voice messages on your machine. What is going on?”

They were disconnected, but why? They sat across from each other, quietly thinking. Nearly an hour went by, Aziraphale’s thoughts often trailing off of the subject to other matters he had to deal with eventually. His feelings for a certain demon, the obsession he had with him- or her. It was going to be hard working with Crowley since these feelings were so strong, so prevalent. Aziraphale jumped as Lewis brought over a coffee refill and a cocoa. Aziraphale thanked him quietly and went back to thinking about their connection error. It grew quiet again. Lewis stared at them, confused at the silence. So much for the love connection.

“I hate to kick you out my friends, but I have to close up soon. Consider this last call.” Lewis set down the drinks and walked away. Crowley gazed into his coffee, leaning back in the booth, arms crossed angrily. Aziraphale kept his hands in his lap and his leg began to bounce, watching the steam as it rose from his tea.

“What if-“

“No.” Crowley shut down.

“But we could-“

“Unlikely.” 

“Crowley but-“

“Will you just… Let’s go back to the shop. I have an idea, yeah?” Crowley sighed. He dropped a small wad of cash on the table and pulled his coat on, shivering.

Aziraphale waved his hand to dry it off, also warming it up so he was comfortable. Crowley grumbled a thank you and started out the door. Aziraphale shouted a “Thank you!” to Lewis before leaving, briskly walking to catch up.

They arrived back at the shop moments later, freezing cold. Aziraphale gave a wave to the thermostat which hummed along, adding a few extra degrees to the air. Jackets were hung on the coat rack as the pair padded through to the back. Crowley found his beloved couch right where he left it. He threw himself down, grabbing a blanket off the back and cocooning himself. It was of course an old design, some sort of brocade design of red and gold. It was warm, and it was comfortable. Aziraphale took his seat at his desk and clapped his hands in front of him.

“Now… if you’ll just let me finish a thought, please.” Aziraphale insisted.

“Sure! What’s your big plan then? Approach the forces of Heaven and Hell and ask? ‘Um, pardon me, we ruined all your plans on destroying earth and both of us, but can you fix my phone line? Are you messing with us?’”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes.

“No. I want to check our phone numbers and make sure they’re still correct after so many years apart.”

Aziraphale was met with wide eyes and silence.

“Oh.” Crowley felt his cheeks grow hot in embarrassment. He retreated a little further into his cocoon. “Yeah that- that works too. Probably a better idea.” 

Aziraphale held back his urge to chuckle. “Get out your phone.”

“I can just give you my number then? Make sure it’s right?”

“It’s easier if you just let me dial my number from it for accuracy.”

“No! Just- Just give me your number then and I’ll dial. Do you even know how to use a cell phone, Angel? Do you even  _ own _ one?”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. Curious… Crowley was being overprotective of his cellular phone? Why could that be? Unless… He was harboring a secret.

“Why can’t I see your phone?” Aziraphale asked, coming off as innocent as he could. Crowley’s cheeks flushed again.

“What! Who said? You could just have it I mean no big deal right? Just… I have to fix something first.” Crowley held his phone in what was now a blanket fort and hid the screen, fingers flying over the smooth surface. Aziraphale felt truly Sherlockian. He was hiding something, he knew it.

“Crowley? What are you hiding?”

“ _ Nothing!”  _ He looked frantic. Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and looked smug, “None of your business.” Crowley added with a mumble.

“You’re making it my business.” Aziraphale’s tone came short as he approached Crowley closer, “Give it here.”

“What? No!”

“ _ Anthony J. Crowley! _ ”

Instead of acting like grown gentlemen that had lived through 6,030 years of life on earth, including the most refined ages, they acted like two children fighting over the last piece of candy. Aziraphale reached for the phone and it was hidden further in Crowley’s blanket fort, out of reach. Aziraphale growled and grabbed the blanket, causing his opponent to gasp. Crowley’s fort had been destroyed, his armor ripped off, he was now exposed. Crowley clambered up onto the couch trying to escape. He found himself sprawled out on his stomach and reaching as far as his long arms could go, red hair undone from its bun and splayed over his face. Aziraphale was straddling his backside to hold him down, one hand pushing his head into a pillow and the other reaching for the phone.

“Alright! I yield, I yield! Act your age, Aziraphale!” Crowley gasped, blowing hair from his face. Aziraphale pushed his head a little further into the pillow with a smirk, a sure sign of victory. “I- I have pictures on there I don’t want you to see.”

“I wasn’t going to try and find pictures, Crowley! I don’t even know how the bloody thing works. But, since you mentioned it, what are these pictures of?”

Crowley felt his cheeks burst into flame as he stayed silent. Slowly, he brought his phone up to Aziraphale, who was still sitting on his rear. The phone was still on Crowley’s lock screen, his main page he saw whenever he lifted the phone to his face to check the time. Upon seeing the picture, Aziraphale’s face color matched Crowley’s. 

“You- you’re a- a nah…”

Crowley was naked. No naughty parts were shown but… It was a sexy picture. Aziraphale was sure that image would be burned into his mind forever, and he was completely fine with that. Crowley was naked.

Naked. Naked. Naked.

Aziraphale thought he was going to discorporate on the spot.

“It’s not what you think… And it’s just the weekends. Lewis and Charles know that’s… I mean it’s how we met I guess.”

“You  _ guess?!” _ Aziraphale snapped, “You- you… Crowley this is…”

“Say it. Embarrassing, disgusting, dangerous-“

“It’s  _ beautiful.  _ This is- it’s so artistic. The angles and curves, the lighting...”

Crowley lifted his head from the pillow and looked back, “Say wha…”

“Oh Crowley! I’ve always wanted to go to a circus!”

Crowley dramatically melted into the couch. Aziraphale got off of him finally and sat, allowing his companion to sit up. Crowley’s hair was tousled and he grumbled, pulling it back out of his face.

“Angel it’s not a circus it’s a…” He paused. “Look, it’s  _ called  _ Aerial Silk and it’s really hard and I teach it on weekends but perform at this one place but it’s not always er… I mean to say I’m not always  _ totally _ clothed.”

“Mmhm…” Aziraphale nodded, “Can I see?”

“What?!”

“I want to see! When can I come see you? It’s very interesting. Very  _ naughty  _ I bet.” Aziraphale wiggled a little and winked. Crowley quickly looked back down at his phone.

“Can we figure out the phone thing first?” he grumbled, “One thing at a time?”

“Oh, yes!” Aziraphale smiled. He took Crowley’s phone and stared at the picture. He was wrapped in red silk hanging by his legs. He was very naked, and very contorted. His bottom half was facing away from the camera, most of his ass covered by silk. Aziraphale could see a bit of a cheek not covered that led to the rest of his muscular thigh. His top half was twisted so you could see some of his lean torso, a nipple, and an elongated neck. The expression on his face though. His eyes were closed, arms cradling his head, hands in his hair. His lips were parted, as if he were breathing heavily or moaning… It was quite a sensual position. 

“Oh dear…” Aziraphale swallowed and gingerly touched the screen. It was artistic, beautiful, and strong. It was also lustful, sexy, and… Aziraphale realized he was becoming a bit aroused as he continued to stare. 

“Stop, ok? Let’s just get on with it. Go ahead, make the call.” Crowley grumbled out. His cheeks were a dark crimson and he shifted uncomfortably, hoping that Aziraphale really  _ did  _ like that picture, hoping someday he’d get to see him without the silks covering him.

“I told you, I don’t know how to use this.” Aziraphale muttered, eyes never leaving the screen.

Crowley felt his eye twitch.

“So why did you want it so badly if you can’t use it!?” He snapped, grabbing the phone back, fiddling with it a moment.

“Because you didn’t want me to have it…” Aziraphale chuckled, “That picture… You really are very beautiful, Crowley.” He added, handing the phone back. Steam left Crowley’s face and he looked down shyly, unlocking the phone.

“What's your number…” he grumbled, pulling Aziraphale up from his contacts menu. As Aziraphale rattled the numbers off Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“That’s… That’s exactly what I have, Angel…” He pressed the number and put the phone on speaker as it rang. They both stopped to look at Aziraphale’s phone, which remained silent.

“Maybe the ringer broke?” Aziraphale questioned.

“Interesting.” Crowley pondered.

“But… I just got a call today, rang just fine! Let me try your number?” 

Aziraphale quickly spun the rotary dial to call Crowley and the same happened. It rang, and rang, but Crowley’s phone stayed silent.

They were disconnected.

“Crowley… what does this mean?” Aziraphale placed the phone down and held his hand over it an extra moment. Crowley leaned over his knees, chin resting on his laced together fingers.

“It means someone is being an ass… And is playing with fire.” 

“Upstairs? Downstairs?”

“Both I figure… wouldn’t put it past Michael or Hastur to want revenge after what we did to them.”

“Michael?”

“Well someone made her look like a right fool in front of the legions of the damned asking for a towel and a rubber duck, now didn’t they?” Crowley raised an eyebrow. Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he looked to the side, hands coming back to his waist coat.

“I suppose destroying Ligur was right up there too…” Aziraphale added, “What can we do?”

“Get new phone numbers?” Crowley suggested with a chuckle. Aziraphale stared a moment.

“Actually… I mean it  _ could _ work in theory?”

They laughed a moment at the simplicity of their plan and agreed to just get new phone numbers. It’d work, right? Such a simple human solution to a problem? They’d had worse plans.

~**~**~

Several bottles of wine were taken out and poured like old times, passed back and forth until about several hours and many bottles later, they were feeling just a bit drunk. 

“So what do you… how did you start being a circus?”

“What? I’m not  _ a _ circus, Angel, I perform on a… on a stage. I’m gonna have the  _ Queen  _ come to see me!”

“Oh… Like… Like the one on TV? That actress… Coleman! I like her...”

“No, no… The real Queen _.  _ Someday she’ll see me and think I’m so… good or whatever and poof. I have a gig at her kids birthday or… whatever comes after kids… How old are they now, anyways?”

They prattled on for a while about whatever came to mind. Catching up on the past thirty years, reminiscing about the 6,000 that came before. It was almost like old times.

Crowley started moving closer to Aziraphale on the couch. Aziraphale started giving gentle touches to his arm, his thigh, his hand. Before long their legs were touching. Aziraphale was facing Crowley and twirling a strand of hair around his finger.

“So, Mr. Big Circus Man… I assume you have to be very strong to do that… flying trapeze thing. You’re strong. I suppose... very flexible too? ” Aziraphale leaned his head sideways into the back of the couch. 

Crowley noticed Aziraphale’s cheeks turn pink and he smirked, “Oh yes, Angel. Fantastically.” He nearly purred as Aziraphale’s hand very lazily stroked into his hair.

“They made a song about you… Long time ago…” Aziraphale, unfortunately, sang, his finger twirling in the air, “The man on the flying trapeze… Aaand my love he has stolen awaaay…”

Crowley shook his head and leaned into the hand in his hair, “Angel…”

“Your hairssnnof...” Aziraphale felt his eyes droop a bit and smiled sleepily. 

“ _ Hairssnnof? _ ” Crowley raised an eyebrow and sat up. He gave Aziraphale’s shoulder a small shake. “Hey… Angel you alright?” Aziraphale’s eyes closed, head nodding. 

“Mm… Just gotta… rest m’eyes… You’re too pretty…”

Crowley flushed as his Angel started softly snoring. He had a hand in Crowley’s hair and the other laying on his thigh. Crowley closed his eyes, grunting quietly as he sobered himself up. He smacked his lips in an effort to get the taste out, then lovingly glanced back at Aziraphale. Crowley stood, and laid the angel down. With a wave of his hand Aziraphale’s clothing changed into something more suitable for, well, Aziraphale. A long night shirt and cap would do the trick. There was a fluffy pillow under his head and a warm blue blanket covering him.

“Sweet dreams, my Angel.” He leaned down and kissed his forehead, stroked a hand through blonde hair and, just maybe, performed a little miracle to ensure he rested well.

A small smile graced Aziraphale’s lips and he nuzzled into the pillow. Crowley certainly hoped his dreams were sweet. He deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to add, Aziraphale’s views on Crowley’s changing of clothing and gender from Ash to Crowley reflect my own. Be who you feel you need to be, dress how you want, love who you want. Are you happy? Perfect. That’s what matters. You matter and are loved. 🥰


	4. Unexpected Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale wakes up and needs to find Crowley. He has a very unexpected visitor.

Aziraphale awoke groggy and covered his head with his pillow. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept. 1945? 1955? The war had ended, and he was exhausted from the amount of miracles he’d performed. He popped open blue eyes and sat up quickly. Pillow, blanket, pajamas… _couch_? He’d never do such a thing, wouldn’t even fall asleep with a book like this! 

Crowley.

Aziraphale swung his legs over the side of the couch and wiggled his toes, finding socks with ducks printed on them. He rolled his eyes, amused.

 _Crowley_. 

“Good _lord…_ ” Aziraphale gave a snap, quickly adjusting everything to the way it ought to be. His clothing, his hair, his couch were all back to normal. He decided to keep the socks… A small reminder of Crowley caring for him. It’s not that he wasn’t thankful. It’s that he didn’t remember falling asleep. What had happened? He started to recall quite a bit of drinking and some light touching and… that was the end. He did have some _lovely_ dreams, so lovely he was shocked he didn’t wake up from them.

Aziraphale stood and adjusted his clothing. Wrinkling his nose, he walked to the front room. He moved aside the shade and looked out. It was snowing, again. It’d been quite a bit this winter. He replaced the shade and leaned against the door, puzzled. He’d need to find out what _day_ it was, what _time_ it was… Where did Crowley go? Why did he leave? He’d have to call him-

But he couldn’t. They were going to change phone numbers, his old number didn’t work anyways. Aziraphale grabbed for his long woolen coat and fedora- they’d been in pristine condition since about 1941, of course. Slipping them on, he locked up the shop and started on his way down the sidewalk. It seemed Mayfair was the only logical choice… 

Then he stopped. Unless it was a weekday, Crowley would be with Lewis’ kids, and he’d have no idea how to figure that out either. 

“Drat.” He muttered. He looked up before him, and like a beacon there it stood. Lewis’ cafe. He could get as much information as he could there. With a sigh of relief, he stepped lightly right to the shop and inside out of the snow and cold.

“Ah, Aziraphale!” Lewis called from the counter. Aziraphale gave a small wave and noticed the clock above him. 1:00pm. He was quite busy, business customers coming in to grab coffee before their big afternoon meetings and the like, “Take a seat, I’ll bring you the usual!”

“Thank you, Lewis. Do you happen to have today’s paper around?”

Lewis waved toward the door where a rack kept the latest newspapers available for purchase. Aziraphale took one tentatively and sat in his chair. He nervously checked the date. A sigh of relief left him. It’d only been a day. He gave silent thanks and started to flip through the pages so not to look suspicious.

“Aziraphale, here you go! Sorry, don’t have much time to chat right now if you can see I’m a bit busy today! I need to ask you a very personal favor? That is, if you don’t mind though?” Lewis slipped into a seat in front of Aziraphale. He seemed nervous, looking back as more people walked in. He had a helper behind the counter today but even she was getting overwhelmed.

“Oh… Oh sure I suppose-”

“I haven’t been able to reach the Nanny since I left this morning and I’m worried. She usually calls by now to check in. I figured since you know her, if you aren’t busy that is I could really use the peace of mind? I’m _sure_ they’re fine but… Every day for about six years now I get a call around noon and today-”

“Oh! Oh my yes, of course I’d be more than happy to help. Here, jot down your address-” Aziraphale passed him a pen and paper that decided to be in his pocket- “I’ll be on my way.”

“Thank you, I owe you, oh thank you.” Lewis fretted. They stood and Lewis hugged him gratefully, “Let me pack your things, you don’t want cold tea-”

“No, please I can always get another when-”

Lewis already grabbed his cup and was rushing to the counter, grabbing a paper to-go cup and filling it, lidding it, and handing it back with a small paper bag.

“Here… The bag has treats for the kids and you… Please I’m so sorry thank you again!” Lewis called. He ran behind the counter to apologize to customers for the wait and Aziraphale stood, frozen in place. Crowley didn’t call him… How odd.

Aziraphale looked down at the address and turned out the door, waving a taxi down. One came slowly crawling to a stop, allowing Aziraphale to get in. He read off the address and they were on their way through London, to an apartment not too far from the cafe. It was a beautiful building, brand new, and _very_ expensive to look at. It was close to Berkeley Square on a side street. Aziraphale tipped the cab driver _very_ well, and jumped out running to the front door. His heart started beating quickly. Here he was, outside of Lewis’ home, who he only knew from the cafe, checking on his children… and Crowley. Aziraphale swallowed and looked at the door, which seemed intimidating, before stepping inside the building.

A large foyer greated him and he gasped at the size of the chandelier hanging from the center of the room. A desk was to his right with a woman smiling, ready to offer guidance. Everything was white, shining, and clean. Aziraphale wanted to hate how it reminded him of home office, he couldn’t though. 

“Can I be of service?” The girl asked.

“Oh yes! Yes please, I am here to check for Lewis- I mean to check on Lewis’ children. It seems the Nanny didn’t call and he is quite concerned…”

“Yes! Lewis did call and say you would be coming Mr… Fell?” She asked. He nodded quickly, “Yes sir, please take the elevator to floor ten. It will take you directly to the door of the flat.”

“Thank you, thank you so much.” Aziraphale nodded and hurried to the elevator. When the doors opened he slid in and slammed on the “10” button, then the “Close Doors” button. Once the machine started moving, his hands immediately went to his waistcoat to fidget. What if something happened… How could Crowley not handle something like this with having magic? What if… What if _they_ came for him and took the kids? 

The elevator dinged and opened the doors. Aziraphale was met with a small foyer, double doors at the end of the right side. He nearly ran and started slamming on the doorbell, panicking.

“Crowley… Crowley please open, please…”

Aziraphale turned quiet the moment he heard footsteps running to the door. His heart fluttered, beating rapidly. He was nervous at what would appear before him, and was quietly praying that everything would be just fine. 

The door slammed open and Aziraphale thanked God that Crowley stood before him, as Nanny Ash. She was frazzled, clothing a disaster. Her hair was losing it’s curl, eye makeup smudged, and Aziraphale could swear he saw fangs. Henry was propped on her hip, covered in some sort of… food mess.

“Oi!” She snapped, “What are you _thinking-_ ” Crowley stopped short when she realized who was in front of her. “Oh, Aziraphale?” 

“Crowley!” Aziraphale grabbed his shirt over his heart, “Thank goodness! What happened? Are you alright? The children- are they unharmed? Lewis sent me to check on you!”

Crowley stared, as confused as could be, and raised a cool eyebrow. He placed Henry on the floor, shooing Aziraphale inside before closing the door behind him.

“Everyone is alright here… I called Lewis earlier, he didn’t answer. Probably busy at the shop. Let him a message though… What’s going on?”

Aziraphale grabbed her, squeezing her close and burying his nose into her neck, “He didn’t get your call… He said you didn’t call.”

Crowley’s eyes flew open and she pushed him away, “Angel… He does this every so often. His phone rings, he sends it to voicemail. He goes to listen to the message but gets busy, then forgets he tried to listen and freaks out. Ask the kids, they’ll tell you how many times we’ve had people coming in checking on us…”

Aziraphale nodded and took in a deep breath. She had on a sweet, floraly perfume that was just perfect for her, and it was making him dizzy with feelings. She lay a hand on his shoulder and one on his cheek gently.

“I’m working, Angel. It’s Monday. Alice is at school. Stay though… Let me call Lewis back and we can have some tea, yeah?”

Aziraphale sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He had forgotten the pastry bag for the children and his tea in the cab. Crowley watched as Aziraphale waved a hand toward the kitchen where the two items appeared. She chuckled before sauntering away to her phone, dialing Lewis. Aziraphale crouched down to rattle a toy duck at Henry, smiling as he laughed and grabbed at it. 

“Lewis? I tried calling and left a message before- ...Yes I know, you _do_ do this all the time, don’t you? … Maybe if I just text you since you’re usually so busy? … Alright texting it is. But don’t you dare forget! … Yes, Henry is fine, Aziraphale is here with me- … Lewis I’m going to pretend you didn’t suggest that. I’m hanging up.” 

Aziraphale shrugged off his woolen coat and lay it on the back of a chair, hat sitting on the table in front of it, “So I suppose that went well?” He asked. 

“Mm… Tea?” She smirked with a wink, picking up the baby. Airaphale nodded.

“Please.” Crowley lit the flame under the kettle and nodded to the side.

“C’mon, Angel. Let me show you around a bit. My flat makes this place look like Buckingham Palace.” She kept Henry on her hip and started down a hallway. There were too many rooms, but for four people he supposed it made sense. Bedrooms, bathrooms, movie room, sitting room, two floors accessible by a spiral staircase, dining rooms, and finally a spare bedroom. Crowley stopped in the doorway and frowned a moment, hearing a sound from the front of the house.

“What the bloody-“

“Oh the tea kettle!” Aziraphale yelped. Crowley snapped quickly to move the pot.

“Sorry… got a little distracted. So… I um…” She faltered and licked her bottom lip, taking it between her teeth nervously. Aziraphale watched that lip, that tongue, those teeth and swallowed nervously. She hadn’t changed. Always so bloody gorgeous...

“Should we… back to the sitting room?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley looked at his lips and nodded, changing Henry to her other hip and walking. They entered the sitting room where tea and biscuits lay out waiting for them. Aziraphale muttered a ‘Thank you’ and sat. Crowley arranged herself on the floor, legs swept to the side as she played with the baby.

“What happened last night, Crowley? You left me tucked in… I woke up alone, and very confused in duck socks.”

“I just tucked you in, Angel...Put a blanket and pajamas, a pillow…” She shrugged, “Sorry I didn’t know when you last slept? You didn’t even give yourself a chance to sober up just sorta... passed out.”

“Oh…” Aziraphale nodded and sipped his tea, glancing at the biscuits, “I’ve certainly never done that before. Passing out as you say, seems like such a human thing to do.” He fluttered his fingers at the biscuits and reached to pluck one off the tray. It was shortbread, with pink icing, and they looked _scrummy._

“Angel strange things are happening… first the phones and now you passing out like a human?” Crowley dangled a soft bear toy before Henry, who giggled and grabbed at it. He babbled a bit, before stuffing the bear into his mouth and drooling all over it.

“These biscuits are lovely.” Aziraphale nearly purred, reaching for another, “Oh… Maybe the phone and me sleeping are just coincidence? We haven’t drunk together in so long, maybe my tolerance is slipping?”

“I doubt it.” Crowley looked over to Henry and grumbled as he decided to tip over a large bucket of toys. Aziraphale chuckled and picked up his tea, leaning back into the couch and sipping.

“Feisty little thing, isn’t he?”

“Learns from the best.” Crowley shrugged. She reached over to flip the bucket back over and sat back on her heels, picking up the small people and animals.

Aziraphale swallowed hard, “I um… Does he nap...?”

“Yeah, eventually.” She glanced back at Aziraphale and paused, keeping a smirk to herself as she saw those blue eyes eyeing her thighs and ass. She looked back to Henry and poked his nose before starting to clean the room.

She was picking up… and crawling on all fours. 

“Is- is um... Alice is in school you said?” 

Crowley paused crawling as Henry raced to her, then under the table in front of Aziraphale. With a sigh, she waved her hand to move the table safely to the other side of the room. She then grumbled.

“How the bloody hell do you get these things everywhere…?” She sighed. She turned and noticed she’d put the table right on top of a small pile of toys. _More. Toys._

Henry giggled and crawled right back over, under the table now opposite of Aziraphale. Crowley grumbled and moved back to all fours, crawling back over. She lay her chest on the ground, reaching under the table for the toys, shoving them out while playing with the boy. Her ass was thrust up in the air on full display, legs spread oh so slightly.

Garter straps held up nylons, black lace panties left little to Aziraphale’s imagination. Crowley had gone all out it seemed...

“You’re a naughty little thing, aren’t you.” She teased, squeezing the boy’s sides and making him giggle even more. Aziraphale grabbed the arm of the couch and inhaled sharply.

“Oh- Fuck…” Aziraphale whimpered out. A hand immediately stuffed into his lap and he let out a small groan.

“Something wrong?” Crowley asked, scooting her knees back so he could pull the boy out. She sat back, ass between her feet in a very flexible, very suggestive, straddling sort of way and held Henry to her chest.

It was wrong, it was so wrong. He had to go.

“I have to go!” Aziraphale announced. He scrambled out of the room to grab his coat and kept his eyes away from Crowley.

“Angel? What’s…?”

“I- I’ll call… I’ll come by…” Aziraphale panicked, running out the door. The last thing he saw was Crowley, sitting on her knees with Henry, with what could only be described as hurt across her face.

It couldn’t be helped. It couldn’t be avoided. Too much tension, too much pain in the past years. 

Besides, how could Crowley think that after so long apart they could just pick up like this? Aziraphale pulse raced when she was close, and her hair, he vaguely remembered having his hands in it the night before. Crowley putting herself on display like that. Was it intentional? Aziraphale walked begrudgingly through the streets, coat wrapped tightly around him. He would not call a cab. He needed the cold to distract him from strong thighs and nylons… black lace panties covering-

“No!” He found himself back at his shop and slammed the door behind him, locking it. He found himself back in this spot again, head tilted back into the door and breath hitched. She had such an effect on him, male or female. Why… 

Aziraphale jumped as his phone rang, grasping over his heart. He decided to reopen, books will keep his mind at ease, right? ...maybe?

“Hello? This is A.Z. Fell speaking, how may I be of service?”

“Aziraphale? What happened?” 

It was Crowley. On… the phone?

“How did you get through?”

“This is Lewis’ house phone. Aziraphale what happened? You just… you left me… again.” Crowley said quietly. Aziraphale swallowed and decided he would stay closed today instead, 

“You… It’s so complicated, Crowley. When you’re dressed like that…” Aziraphale paused. It was the wrong moment to pause.

“You… don’t like me like this” Crowley whispered, “Yeah, I get it. I just… I’ll change if-“

“No! Oh Crowley, no please! I told you, I like you anyway you like to be!”

“Oh…”

“It’s… I always see you as _you_ . But when you’re dressed like _that_ it’s ah…” Aziraphale swallowed, “Hard to explain.” Crowley was quiet on the other line, taking a moment to reflect on the comment.

“ Just… don’t leave me like that again. I… I can’t take the loneliness anymore, Angel.” Crowley grasped the hem of her dress and clenched her jaw.

“I’m sorry…”

“It’s more than-” Crowley went silent and Aziraphale could feel her struggling with the words, with the emotion, with saying what she really had on her mind for so long. A few moments passed by.

“Crowley? Do you need to talk? I’m here, if you need me… Always. Don’t knock, just come in. If I’m out, I’ll find you when I come back. I’ll always find you, I’ll always be there for you.”

“I have to go.” Crowley said suddenly, and the line died.

“Crowley…? Crowley?!”

~**~**~

Aziraphale paced in his shop, treading the hardwood down from dark to pale. He bumped into a table several times, causing books to fall. They weren’t anything special, just some extra copies he didn’t mind humans getting their hands on. Crowley… Much more important. He stopped pacing and closed his eyes, trying to get a sense for the demon.

Nothing. He was either too far away or… worse. Aziraphale looked at his phone. He couldn’t call his cellular, their phones weren’t working. He could go back to Lewis’ and check on him. Would be strange having just left there and all, but his friend could be in trouble.

Aziraphale took in a deep breath and gathered all the courage he could muster. He’d face Satan right now if he had to to keep Crowley safe and by his side. He nodded and turned, but stopped short and fell backward onto his ass.

A blinding light appeared, shining into Aziraphale’s face. It was much brighter than anything he’d experienced in thousands of years. Humans didn’t make lights _this_ bright. This was… Oh. _Shit._

‘ _Aziraphale, Angel of the Eastern Gate.’_

Aziraphale gasped and looked up, seeing Her come into her full form before him. This was truly a rare occasion. God herself, coming to Earth to see- to see _him_?

“Yes… Yes my lord?” He stuttered out, getting to his knees and bowing his head, hands clasped together. She took a more human form, with short hair and a pleasant face. A long white dress bellowed around her, flowing without wind, shining without sun. It existed because she willed it to. 

‘ _Where is the Demon Crowley, First Tempter, Snake of Eden?’_

Aziraphale froze and bit his lip, “At… At a human’s house, My Lord. He has been caring for their children as a Nanny.”

_‘Again?’_

Aziraphale smiled, “That’s what I said… Seems to enjoy it very much I suppose?” He dared to raise his head, looking up into Her face, “M- My Lord.”

‘ _You cannot leave his side, Aziraphale. There is a bigger game at play, traitors of both Heaven and Hell are causing an uprising. Humanity is strong, but this will test them. Many will die, many will suffer and there is nothing to be done.”_

“My Lord? I will defend you and righteousness, I will stand before them in your name-”

‘ _Ah, my dear Principality. This is not that simple. You must side with our old foes in Hell, fight alongside Demons to stop these traitors.’_

“Oh…” Aziraphale looked down at his hands in his lap and looked back up to Her, “May I ask a question, My Lord?”

_‘Of course.’_

“What is causing these… you say ‘traitors’ to uprise? Was it… Was it Armageddon?” Aziraphale winced and watched her expression. She smiled. She never stopped smiling.

_‘Indeed it was, my Principality. There were many who wanted the end, to fight for what they believed in and had unfinished business from the first war and the falling. They will gather their forces to battle on Earth as they believed it should have been. This is why I placed you both to be the teachers. My Protectors of Humanity. The Demon Crowley and yourself are sworn to protect all humans and the treasures humans hold. Their knowledge, love, trust, and patience with all that exists in the world.’_

Aziraphale gaped and felt his head nod, not totally grasping the concept immediately. 

_‘Use the gifts I have bestowed on you both to protect all in this world. Keep him safe, Aziraphale. You are all he has in this world, you are his Eden, just as he is yours. Sacred to one another, with everything you could want and need in your time. Aziraphale… You must protect the world, but one another as well. He is speaking to the Dark Prince himself now, will be told the same as I am telling you. But… Aziraphale…’_

Aziraphale looked up, head spinning with the slew of knowledge running at him. From God Herself!? “Y- Yes My Lord?”

She reached down, touching a hand to his forehead. _‘You must not leave one another’s side. Keep him with you always. I will not have you discorporating during this… It is imperative that you stay on Earth, and that you stay together.’_

“My Lord… You um… Wouldn’t happen to know, Crowley hasn’t been able to find me for thirty years now? Our telephones don’t work… We try to visit each other and are met with silence or darkened rooms?”

She held a hand over her breast, _‘My dearest Principality. We have had such trouble since the two of you thwarted the end of the world. This trouble is not from a higher power. You need to speak to him, there is more to this than meets the eye. For now, I need to know you will keep him safe.’_ She squatted down before him, hand cupping his cheek. The touch spread through his body like a warm cup of cocoa. Aziraphale leaned into it and sighed happily.

“I promise, My Lord.”

_‘Together, Aziraphale. Always together. Consider this a blessing of your union. Stay… Together.’_

“Together…”

The light vanished and Aziraphale sat, stunned, blushing. God Herself just came down, talking to him, blessing their… _union_? Aziraphale looked at the spot where She had stood and decided to lay down on the hard floor. Maybe he was having a panic attack. Maybe he was delusional… His pulse raced, sweat on his brow, muscles tense. Blue eyes closed as he took deep breaths.


	5. Exposing Our Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything in this chapter!
> 
> Nanny! Aziraphale has feels! A little NSFW, lots of angst, and lots of needed conversation. There is so much going on with these two and it’s finally crashing down. Also the world is heading toward a second ending so there is THAT TOO.
> 
> Chaos. Lovely chaos.

“Aziraphale…? Aziraphale…?”

“God…?” The Angel murmured, squinting his eyes open. 

“What? No, it’s me. Why are you laying on the floor?” 

Aziraphale opened baby blues and looked up into gold. Crowley was still Nanny, red curls falling over sharp shoulders.

“I didn’t know what else to do after She came. So I just lay down”

“She… was here?” Crowley asked, sitting down on the floor beside him. Aziraphale nodded.

“She said you were being spoken to as well?”

Crowley looked away and brought her hands into her lap, “He came… through the phone when I was talking to you before and told me to stay with you. To protect you, the humans and… He said it was better that we’re together…” Her long lashes brushed against her cheeks as her eyes closed in thought.

Aziraphale sat up and swept a hand under her jawline, turning Crowley’s face to his. They looked into one another’s eyes, and they knew. Things weren’t the same. This relationship that they had wasn’t just a friendship. Even God and Satan themselves knew, so how did they miss it? There was a surge of energy as they realized the milenia and decades they’d avoided this. Their real feelings were coming out- there was no fear of reproach, no reason to hide their feelings any longer. 

“Oh… My dearest…” Aziraphale breathed, hand stroking into her hair and leaning in. Crowley closed the gap, red lips brushing against Aziraphale’s tenderly. Her hands came to his shoulders, a small hum left Aziraphale’s throat. It was electric. Six thousand or so years of waiting for this one moment to arrive, and here it was. They found one another at the wall at the beginning. They found each other at the supposed end of days. Now here, they found something more between them. That something bigger that had been hidden deep within them, and it was bursting out.

Crowley pulled away and pressed her forehead against Aziraphale’s, breathing in his scent. Soft, mild, hints of cedar. He’d changed his cologne back to that familiar smell that Crowley loved so much. It did things to her senses, set her body on fire. Her hands fell to Aziraphale’s chest.

“Why did you leave me at Lewis’ earlier? Was it something I said?”

Aziraphale blushed hard and pulled away, looking at his lap a moment. Crowley’s hands fell to her own lap, waiting patiently. “It was something I um… I saw? You were on the floor and your dress rode up- I had to go…”

Crowley’s cheeks turned pink, running a hand up her arm, “Oh. It wasn’t on purpose. I mean I didn’t mean for my dress… I forget, you know?” 

“You- You changed completely then? I could tell...” Aziraphale asked shyly, Crowley nodded and squeezed her thighs together.

“Only when I’m like this… Otherwise I’m well… back to normal I guess… Male on the nights and weekends.”

“How do you even explain that to Lewis?”

“Well he’s never seen what’s under my skirts, Aziraphale, how is he supposed to know I change? Besides since you’ve been back I’ve been thinking of just… making less effort and staying male...”

“Staying male?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley nodded.

“Seems to make more sense than to keep on switching. Unless you- you like this then… I don’t mind, I can switch… I don’t know…” Crowley shrugged, playing with the hem of her dress. She was a little embarrassed on the subject of what gender Aziraphale prefered her to be.

“Crowley, dear.” Aziraphale gathered her in his arms, pulling her into his lap. Crowley’s golden eyes widened in surprise at the action. “For the last time. I like  _ you _ , no matter what you look like on the outside. I’d never judge you.”

“What if I turned into a hook nosed scary old witch like in those kids books? Or worse… I decided to look like…  _ Gabriel…” _

Aziraphale squeezed her, “I’d still like you. But… we’d have to set some boundaries.”

Crowley chuckled and kissed him softly, a hand stroking his cheek, “My Angel. I can’t understand why we waited so long… All I’ve ever wanted to do is kiss you.”

“Me too, dear. Just touching you is truly wonderful. Now though… I’m not afraid to see you, to even look at you and hold you. Crowley you’re… So beautiful, no matter what. That picture on your phone was um…” Aziraphale flushed and nuzzled into her hair, kissing the top of her head.

“I have a show next weekend… would you care to come?”

Aziraphale nodded, “Yes, but first I think we have more important things to discuss. Like what He said to you and She told me.”

They decided to get more comfortable, and move to Aziraphale’s flat which was conveniently located upstairs from the book shop. Crowley hadn’t seen the flat in quite some time. Last she knew it was an outdated storage area with a bed.

My, how times had changed.

Crowley stood before the door to the flat apprehensively and let out the breath she’d been holding. Aziraphale gave her hand a squeeze, unlocking and pushing the door open.

Crowley did a double take. She stepped into the doorway and looked behind her, then in front of her again in shock.

“Is… is this-? You’re kidding me…”

The flat was clean, open floor planned, and traditional. It was so modern yet so old. The 1800’s definitely met the 2000’s. It was styled like a modern Aziraphale. Crowley walked in and gaped. Every appliance was shining and new, the cabinets farmhouse- trendy and quaint. There was a sitting room with grey couches and tartan throws, complemented by baby blue-grey walls. The dining room boasted a long table, decorated with flowers, place settings and napkin rings. Beautiful art hung on the walls of the countryside, flowers, nature...

“It’s not much, but I do hardly use-“

“Who did this? Honestly, what interior designer did you call? There's no fathomable way… This is amazing.” Crowley gushed. Aziraphale went red right to his roots and held his hands together before him, looking away.

“Hush now, it’s nothing. It’s a bit of-“

“If you say a mess, Angel, I’m going to throw you against the wall.” Crowley growled, continuing to peruse around the house. Deep down, Aziraphale thought he may like that a bit. Beautifully crafted curtains hung by the windows looking out to the streets of Soho, floral patterns complimenting everything but the tartan blanket. It was so warm, it was cozy.

“I um… I seem to have acquired a knack for it I suppose. Reading so much these past years and having an eye for detail…”

“Angel you… I mean you should really have people pay you to do this. I mean if it makes you happy having a hobby like- like I do on the weekends. You know how I am about style and substance and this is…” Crowley crossed the room, tilting Aziraphale’s face up, “Beautiful…”

She didn’t finish the thought, instead kissing her Angel soundly and pushing him toward a doorway. Aziraphale made a squeak and grabbed Crowley’s shoulders, pushing her away.

“Mph! That’s- that’s the  _ laundry room! _ ” He stopped. Crowley shrugged and crushed their lips together again, allowing Aziraphale now to lead. She made sure that her full form was pressed up against Aziraphale, wanting him to feel her curves, her breasts aching for his attention. Crowley was pulled quickly away from the laundry room and towards the couch, where she was pushed to sit down.

“We- Crowley we shouldn’t be doing this…” Aziraphale panted out. Yet he dropped to his knees before the demon, head resting against her knee and kissing where the hem of her dress met nylons. Crowley felt her breath hitch and she leaned forward, hand slipping into his hair.

“Doing what…” Crowley smirked. Aziraphale ran his hands up Crowley’s strong calves, slipping underneath her dress slightly. 

“All… This… ” Aziraphale said breathlessly. He pushed her knees apart and her dress up high enough to catch a glimpse of those lace panties. Aziraphale felt his cock stiffen as he took in the sight of her sex. He wanted to touch, to taste her wetness and make her writhe under his tongue. He looked up to golden eyes for permission, hands trembling. Crowley leaned back and let out a shaky breath.

“Angel I want to… We don’t have to…” Crowley rasped, hand dropping out of blonde hair to her side. Aziraphale reached up her thighs to where her nylons began and paused, feeling her thighs trembling. They didn’t  _ have  _ to, they  _ wanted _ to. But…

“Crowley…” 

Something down told him to stop, move away, focus on the real task at hand. 

Something else was telling him to touch, make her feel things she’d never felt before.

Aziraphale retracted and sat back. He placed his hands on the outside of Crowley’s thighs and rested his forehead against her knees, catching his breath.

“Angel?”

“We have to focus… on the task at hand.” Aziraphale breathed out, “Stop distracting me with… with your lace panties and your.... Your breasts are... I need a minute, you’ve made me so hard...” A whimper left his lips. She really was a sight, and Aziraphale was losing control.

Crowley’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed.

“Angel you can’t just… you can’t just say things like  _ that _ .”

“Why not?” Blue eyes peeped up from her knees.

“Because filth coming from your pretty mouth is delicious… Would you like me to help you focus your... attention?” Crowley leaned forward and slid her hand along Aziraphale’s cheek, thumb running over his lips. Aziraphale swallowed and parted his lips to allow the thumb to slip past a bit. His tongue acted on it’s own accord, darting out to taste the imposing digit. 

Crowley bit her lip, “Shit...” She whimpered. Instead of slamming Aziraphale back on the ground and having her way with him, she pulled back to avoid wasting more time lusting over the Angel.

Aziraphale whined at the loss. He straightened out his bowtie and sat beside Crowley, his eyes closing and a deep breath being taken. He had to force himself back to the familiar, something he’d done a million times before to combat the urge to touch and take in that tempting form. “Crowley… Anything you want. Everything you want, just…” She reached over and grabbed his hands, thumbs stroking gently over skin.

“You, Aziraphale. I want you, whatever happens, however you want me.” She felt her cheeks heat considerably and looked down at their hands touching.

“I- so… I suppose we should get to work then… What did he say to you?”

Crowley recounted her conversation with Satan himself, finding it was exactly what God had told Aziraphale. Stay close, don’t leave each other, protect humanity, traitors fighting and so on. Aziraphale clasped his hands in his lap and stared straight ahead, thinking.

“So what are we supposed to do? Sit around and wait for some fight to break out on Earth? We don’t know where or when these idiots are going to show up.”

Aziraphale stayed silent, thoughts racing through his mind.

“Aziraphale?”

Crowley took the hint to stay quiet while he thought. She kicked her shoes off and curled her legs up under her. She leaned against the arm of the couch and rested her head on her hand. Bored, she looked around the immaculate flat, at all the amazing decor and style. It was perfect, it was pristine and unused. They sat in thoughtful silence for quite some time before Crowley snapped.

“Angel, I’m gonna go-“

“You have to move in.” Aziraphale stated. Crowley’s eyes flew open and she gaped at him.

“Say… what now?”

“We have to stay together, right? That’s- I mean how else can we stay together? You have to move in… Here. With me.”

“Well why can’t you move in with me?” Crowley grumbled, starting to grow insulted at the question, “I happen to like my flat.”

Aziraphale shuddered, “It's so cold and… empty though.” 

Crowley absorbed this and closed her eyes. That stung, “Sure… Ok…”

“Oh, Crowley dear I didn’t mean to insult you-”

“No, ‘s fine.” She stood up and turned to face Aziraphale, snapping then waving her hand gracefully. She changed right before him, from Nanny to Anthony, clothes and all. Golden eyes bore into Aziraphale, angry.

“Why-“

“Maybe it’s easier to tell you like this… Something you  _ used _ to look at for 6000 years until you didn’t. I don't want to give up my flat. It may be cold and lonely but it’s the only thing that I’ve had with me consistently for the past years. That and my car. I’m not ready to  _ abandon _ either.” He took sunglasses out of his pocket and slipped them on, a shield from Aziraphale’s judgement.

“I told you I was sorry!”

“Do you know  _ why _ it hurts so badly, Aziraphale? Do you know  _ why _ I say you abandoned me? Of all the shit I’ve dealt with since I saw you last, the worst is I lost my two best friends.”

Aziraphale frowned, “Two…?”

“You. And… and Freddie.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he stood, reaching for him, “Crowley… Crowley I’m so sorry I didn’t think…”

Crowley jerked back, “You didn’t, did you? So caught up in all this… whatever you’ve been doing for thirty years. I needed you, Aziraphale. I needed my best friend. He died. That fucking… disease, he _died._ Now I can only hear his voice over the Bentley’s radio when Hell calls, and it kills me. I couldn’t hear your voice to help me _because_ _you abandoned me,_ Angel… Thirty years you left me alone without even a… a _letter!_ ”

Crowley’s voice cracked and his lip quivered. His hand came up to cover his face, teeth biting into his lower lip in agony. He was hurt. He was so alone for so long, thinking the only other being he wanted to be with had left him, discarded him like trash. His chest ached and a sob choked out of his mouth in the silence, racking his shoulders.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale whispered, eyes searching. He couldn’t… He didn’t… He was so lost, mind racing and just  _ lost _ . They had discussed this, and yet… They hadn’t. She was right. There was so much more than Crowley just being lonely. Crowley took in a deep, shuddering breath.

“I need some air.” He whispered out. Crowley walked briskly to the door of the flat and exited, leaving Aziraphale alone in the silence. His heart dropped into his stomach and his mind felt overwhelmed. He closed his eyes and fisted his hands, taking in a deep breath. There was confusion in the air. Aziraphale’s mind muddled in it, trying to pinpoint what Crowley was feeling. Anger? No… Aziraphale knew this one too well, he’d felt it for nearly one hundred and thirty years.... Since the turn of the century, 1900.

Loneliness. Depression. Anxiety. An overwhelming amount of the three.

It seems to be hard for many to understand how you can have someone with you, but still feel so vulnerable and lonely. It was painfully familiar, being the black sheep of their own kind for millennia. This is where Crowley was. He was with Aziraphale, and was never going to leave his side again. But he was alone, in a cold and dark place. He was in a figurative hell. Aziraphale took in a deep breath and stood. He needed to understand. He needed to be with Crowley, learn what he was feeling, break the habit of hiding their feelings if he could. Fill that void, so to speak… Aziraphale was a being of love, and he needed to fill the emptiness in Crowley’s mind. Make him realize how wanted he was, how loved he was, how absolutely fond of him he was and will always be. Determined, Aziraphale followed Crowley out the door. 

He walked through the top floor, pausing on the stairs for only a moment. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath. He gathered his might, his dedication to the demon, and started walking again. The musky smell of parchment and leather wafted under his nose, like an old friend giving him courage and rooting for him. The moonlight shone through the skylight above, causing dust particles to dance in it’s glow. Aziraphale noted to himself to clean tomorrow. 

He made it to the front door and peeked out the window to see Crowley, on the sidewalk-

“You’re  _ smoking? _ ” Aziraphale said carefully, opening the door. Crowley looked back, plucking the cigarette from his mouth and blowing the smoke into the night. It was freezing outside, the smoke billowed through the air like a breath. The white swirled gracefully, floating upwards until it disappeared into the stars.

“Only sometimes, Angel I don’t do-“

“May I join you in a smoke?” Aziraphale asked, closing the door and stepping out next to him. Crowley jumped.

“Since  _ when? _ ”

“Very rarely.” Aziraphale waved, and a pipe appeared in his hand. It was very old, made of dark wood. Where the mouthpiece met the bowl was a golden band, identical to the ring on Aziraphale’s finger. It was regal, and Crowley was almost certain was a gift from a dear friend. Perhaps someone very dear, in fact.

Aziraphale sprinkled his hands over the bowl, where tobacco flittered in magically and he frowned. 

“I can’t imagine… Could I bother you for a light?” He asked, placing the pipe between his lips. Crowley couldn’t tear his eyes away. His Angel.  _ Smoking. _ He reached over and put a finger over the bowl, a small flame lighting as Aziraphale puffed the embers into life.

“Oscar smoked…” Crowley stated.

“Cigarettes, yes.” Aziraphale nodded, “I always thought a pipe was more well… dignified I suppose for smoking. More elegant, better conversational piece for your hands when you’re making a point.” He held the pipe out towards Crowley, showing how he made his point clear. 

“Smoking is smoking, Angel… Just… prefer a filter I guess… Haven’t done this in… Ages.”

Aziraphale took a deep breath of his pipe and blew circles into the sky, “Freddie smoked?”

“Mm… just a bit for show. Quit after… well… The doctors told him...” Crowley stopped and shuffled his foot, one hand shoving into his pocket and the other dropping to his side.

“They um… their dates of passing were close, only six days apart…” Aziraphale said sadly, “Oscar was 46 when he passed.”

“Freddie was 45.” Crowley sniffed, taking another drag. He shuddered a sigh, the smoke elegantly rising up overhead. He tilted his head back and watched the white disappear, feeling a crushing wave of emotion come over him. “It’s not fair… Damn it, Angel it’s not  _ fair!”  _ Crowley hung his head, hiding in his hand. His other arm came up to hold his elbow, a small extra comfort as he caved to his fragile emotions. Several tears rolled down his cheeks and he breathed in deeply. His cigarette hung between his fingers, nearly falling.

“Crowley… I should have been there for you.” Aziraphale stepped closer and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder, “You needed me… I let my own fears get between us. I was so selfish.”

Crowley swallowed his pride and looked into blue eyes. He was broken, he hadn’t spoken about 1991. It was right after they lost contact. Right after the earth split underneath their feet. They were hurting. Aziraphale hadn’t even come to terms with the silence between them when the news came, and he didn’t even give it a second thought. He regretted so much though the millennia, but putting Crowley through this was always going to hurt the worst. Aziraphale had never did come to terms with the passing of the second closest friend he’d ever had on Earth. He should have understood, he should have gone looking for Crowley and tried harder. His own fears and feelings got in the way of Crowley’s needs.

“I couldn’t stand to see you, I haven’t talked about it since. I lost something like… Like what you had with Oscar I guess. We were so close and… There’s a hole…” Crowley stopped and took another drag before making the remainder of his cigarette disappear into thin air. They should have known better not to get too attached to a human, but these two… They were so unique amongst the billions that they had met in their time on Earth. Oscar and Freddie had certainly left deep scars in their hearts, something no other supernatural being would have.

“You were angry…?”

“Seething. My best friend wasn’t there when I needed him the most. That’s why I said you abandoned me. Not just hiding from me, not just being away from me. You cut all ties with me. I needed you more than any other time in 6,000 years and you were gone again...” Anger started to boil within Crowley for a moment. His hands clenched into shaking fists, eyes clenched shut. His best friend, for all those thousands of years. When he was at his lowest point, he was a ghost. Crowley felt his chest clench. Imaginary little demons danced on his shoulders telling him to… to  _ punch _ him. He of course ignored them. Stupid demons.

“Crowley, I needed you too. After Oscar passed, I didn’t see you again until the 1940’s.” Aziraphale looked into his pipe, looking for answers or comfort, “I needed you for forty years, and you were asleep. I forgave you then… I should have known how you were feeling at the time.”

“So you were a coward and hid away from me? Left me to be alone for thirty years to wallow in my self pity? Maybe you’re just getting back at me. Maybe I’m just a stupid Demon and I don’t have needs. That doesn’t sound like love to me-“ Crowley stopped. He said the ‘L’ word. He felt his body tingle as the tension left him and he looked up into blue eyes, seeing them brimming with tears, “Shit, Angel… I- I didn’t...”

“How can you think that… Crowley I’d never leave you like that… I admitted already I was a coward, that I was terrified of how you made me feel.” Aziraphale wiped his eyes, the pipe vanishing. He closed the distance between them enveloping Crowley in a warm embrace. Crowley immediately returned it, burying his face into his Angel’s neck with a shudder.

“I'm so sorry you were hurting without me. I’ll never let you out of my sight like that again, Crowley I-” Aziraphale swallowed and leaned into soft red locks, “I love you.”

Crowley squeezed tighter and let his lips form into a small smile, “I love you too, Angel… Promise me you’ll never leave me, especially like that again.”

“I do… I promise. Let’s get you inside before you freeze.” Aziraphale pulled back, brushing a strand of hair behind Crowley’s ear. Crowley nodded and leaned in, kissing pink lips gently.

“I hate this damn cold makes me so…”

Aziraphale cleared his throat, “Frigid? Bitter? Crisp? Icy? Numb? Freez-”

Crowley pressed another kiss to his lips and grumbled, “Shut it, Angel.” He blushed softly as Aziraphale laughed. At least his cheeks were warm now, and his chest at Aziraphale’s laugh. He never wanted to lose that laugh, he wanted it bottled up to keep him warm for all eternity. 

They entered the bookshop, Crowley defrosting and humming softly. The warmth embraced him, through his clothes and skin straight into his bones. Aziraphale laced his arms around his waist and brought him back into an embrace, eyes closing.

“I truly am sorry, dear… There’s a crushing guilt I’ve had for these years not seeing you and being able to reach you… Now that you’re here I’m so… I can’t explain it.”

“Happy… I hope?” Crowley slipped his arms around his shoulders and kissed Aziraphale softly, resting their foreheads together, noses brushing.

“Yes, happy of course. The guilt though… it’s a heavy burden to endure as well. Knowing you were having such a… horrible time and I wasn’t there for you. Not even a phone call, not answering my door.”

Crowley kissed him softly again and stroked into short blonde curls.

“It’s late… We can sleep and move along in the morning. We need to figure out what the hell is going on. We need to save those humans that we do cherish, so we don’t make the same mistakes.”

Aziraphale moved his hands off of Crowley, taking one of the Demon’s in his own. No words were said as they walked up the staircase. They entered the flat, Aziraphale locking the shop and the flat doors with a snap. Crowley blindly followed. His face turned hot when he realized they’d entered a bedroom.

“Aziraphale… I’ll- I’ll on the couch or the ceiling or-”

“What? Nonsense. You are more than welcome in here… Unless you’d like a different bedroom?” Aziraphale blinked, confused. The room was quaint, similar to the rest of the flat with hues of blues and grey. There was tradition and elegance in it’s decor. It was very… Modern.

“If this is alright I- I mean I guess… I can sleep in the bed.” Crowley stuttered out.

“Of course, dear. Now there is a bathroom attached through that door- I um.. used quite a few miracles here and there for expansion. See, there’s three bedrooms, including the Master Suite, so the flat is much larger than one would think. But these guest rooms are all similar sized. I like to think a family could-“

“This isn’t  _ your  _ bedroom.” Crowley’s eyes widened. There were three bedrooms? What kind of magic did this Angel  _ do _ ? Three bedrooms each with an attached bathroom, including a Master  _ suite _ . Was there an upstairs? 

“Hm? Oh no, dear. I keep extra rooms for um… Well no one, I suppose. It’s more for aesthetics?”

“Oh, aesthetics, ‘course.” Crowley grumbled out. They weren’t sharing a bed. They hadn’t seen each other naked, never mind share a bed. Crowley knew he’d never keep his hands to himself… and his mind began to race. They could touch all night. He was sure he’d wake up hard and rutting against Aziraphale’s backside...

Aziraphale felt his cheeks pink. Crowley’s face turned redder. They had the same thought… Neither knew it.

“I- um I’ll just be off then.”

“I’m just going to change then.”

They looked at one another, nodding. “See you in the morning.” Aziraphale said quickly, slipping away and closing the door politely. He walked briskly to his room and closed his door, immediately leaning back against it.

“Blast...” Aziraphale tilted his head back, deflated. He looked to the analog clock on his nightstand and sighed. It was very early for him, yet he was feeling strangely sleepy. Maybe a few hours thinking of tomorrow would help. What would be their best course of action? An impending war… they needed more information. They needed human, demon and heavenly allies. But who could they trust in heaven and hell? Who would trust  _ them _ ?


	6. The Snake Will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally two chapters, combined for NSFW purposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was originally two chapters and I said to myself just now at 9pm on Wednesday...
> 
> "SELF! Make this a longer chapter. 4500 words isn't that bad, plus, half of it is filth so added bonus."
> 
> Then I thought more...
> 
> "SELF!" I said again as my old math teacher Mr. B (I think that was his name?) would shout in the middle of class, right after saying 'See you later, calculator' because it rhymes and we didn't necessarily NEED calculators to... Shit was that even math class? Well, little did he know we'd always have calculators beside us. (See 'My Smart Phone' sitting beside me for reference... kidding.) Anyway, as I was saying.
> 
> "SELF! Look at those tags. Don't these 10 readers deserve to have some filthy smut? Some dirty talk? Some screaming snake?"
> 
> I mean the first half is good too, don't get me wrong. This poor fic has been through the damn ringer with me, I feel like I'm ignoring it. Oh well. Show must go on. Nope... Wait, save that for next week's updates. ;-)

Crowley woke with a grumble. When he finally managed to get up, he stumbled to the coffee pot, staring it into submission. The pot began brewing without direction,  _ or _ coffee beans for that matter. Coffee appeared in the pot and he turned, arms crossed and jumped. Just jumped. There was no shriek, no noise that would be unbecoming of a demon. (Perhaps a mouse ran by?) Aziraphale sat at the breakfast bar, raising an eyebrow delicately over the frames of his tiny eyeglasses. He slowly raised his cup of tea to take a sip, hiding his amused smirk at Crowley’s antics.

“Heavens sake Angel, you scared me…” He mumbled sleepily, rubbing an eye. Aziraphale melted. He hoped this is how Crowley was every morning, it was endearing.

“Good morning to you too.” Aziraphale set his cup and pencil down, removing his glasses.

“Whatcha got goin’ on there?” Crowley asked, turning and finding a black mug in a cabinet. The handle was a black and red serpent, causing a sleepy smile to grace his lips. Aziraphale looked at his paper and started rambling. 

“Just some notes on proceeding. We have a second coming of- well… a war to avert I suppose. We need to have allies on all sides.”

“Angel…”

“We have to find both Angels and Demons to trust, and that will trust us. We need humans as well, if they are planning on fighting on earth.”

“Angel…”

“Well have to find where they are going to battle, and who is leading either side. If they’re planning on going to Megiddo it should be easy to keep-“

“ _ Angel! _ ” 

Aziraphale jumped and looked up at the raised voice. Crowley’s hair was a mess, his eyes barely open. He still had a fresh out of bed look about him. It warmed Aziraphale’s heart.

“Ye- Yes?”

“Can… Angel, I need coffee. I can’t process all…  _ that _ just yet. Can we talk about anything else? Something… I have to think about less?” Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose and let his fingers slide to rub his eyes. He cradled his mug in his other hand, letting a yawn escape.

”Ah… apologies, I was up most of the night thinking of possibilities and history tends to repeat itself-“ Aziraphale paused, receiving a very sleepy, very grumpy stare.

“Later. Promise, just…” Crowley brought the mug to his lips sipping. He sighed out happily, letting the hot liquid seep down his throat and the caffeine through his system. It was the sweet nectar of life. Humans were worth it just for coffee. 

“So um…” Aziraphale broke the silence, “How did you sleep? I mean not  _ how _ , but did you sleep well… Was the bed alright?”

“Hm… Was fine. Very…” He paused and took a sip, pondering the right word to explain the guest room bed. Lonely? Empty? Cold? “Reminded me of home…” He decided. He put his coffee mug down and leaned into the counter opposite Aziraphale, staring into the black abyss of the drink. 

Aziraphale stayed quiet for a moment, sensing the change in his tone. He was lost at what to say, what to do. How do they move on?

“Crowley if… What do you want me to do?” He asked helplessly. Aziraphale stuffed his hands into his lap and sat back, rubbing them together nervously, “I want to make you comfortable with me… After last night I thought we were-“

“Aziraphale, I'm comfortable with you. It’s just… that room... without you…” Crowley felt his cheeks pink, keeping his gaze at his coffee. The words weren’t coming forward, and he knew it was going to be hell to get Aziraphale to read between the lines. Waking up though in a bed that engulfed him in warmth and smelled like his Angel was hell. Reaching out to hold him, only for that dream to come to an end and the illusion shattering only made him feel needier, and want him more. 

Aziraphale paused for a moment to think about that. The room... without him? 

“Do… you want me to stay in there longer? Until you fall asleep perhaps?”

“Something like that…” Crowley muttered. He really needed to get his Angel up to speed with suggestive wording. 

“Well then we can have a drink! Or I can read to you I suppose. Or just sit in the corner and we can talk-“

“Angel…” Crowley sighed. He lifted his head and looked into bright, innocent blue eyes, “If you’re um… If you’re up to it... I’d like to share a room with you.”

“Oh! Well I do have a sofa in my room if you’d like to take the bed?”

Crowley wanted to stick his head into a cabinet and slam the door repeatedly on it. He had to spell it out. It was like the Antichrist all over again. Maybe Hell would let him borrow the old overhead projector so he could make a diagram. In retrospect, that would be a terrible idea...

“Angel I’m saying I want to sleep  _ next  _ to you. In bed.  _ Together _ .”

“Oh!” Aziraphale blushed brightly and his eyes flew open. His hands stayed in his lap, fidgeting, “I- Is um… Are you sure? I mean I think I could um… I mean the thing is…” He gnawed on his lower lip, stopping.

“We don’t have to, Angel. I shouldn’t have even mentioned it…”

“I want to!” Aziraphale spat out, “I- just… I’m nervous. I haven’t shared a bed in so long… Maybe not  _ nervous _ but um... Yes, nervous…”

“About…?”

Aziraphale flushed to the root of his hair, “Well I don’t think I snore… But I don’t usually sleep too. What if I steal all the blankets and you’re cold? What if I  _ sleepwalk _ when I do sleep?”

“Erm…” Crowley shrugged, “I slept for a century, Angel. I don’t think you’re waking me up with your sleeping… concerns. It’s your bed, your call… But if you want to… I think I'd like that better.”

Aziraphale smiled, coming down from his panic, “I think I’d like that too.”

A bit of coffee later, they adjourned to the dining room where Aziraphale lay out his papers of plans, notes, ideas, and names. He slid his glasses on and over his ears, shuffling through. Crowley looked at every paper and frowned.

“I don’t know any demons. I’d need a list-“

“None.” Crowley interrupted.

“Of demons we could-“

“Still none.”

“Stop that! I’d need a list of demons we could trust. The higher up the better, they’d be more likely to know what is happening and help to stop it.”

“Unlikely…” Crowley grumbled. He sat back and crossed his arms and legs, head turning to the side.

“What about Lord Beelzebub?”

“Unlikely.”

“But not a no?”

Crowley gave a shrug and sighed, “Who’s on your lists for Angels and Humans?”

Aziraphale shuffled a moment more, “Angels I have…” He paused, “Gabriel…”

“Absolutely  _ not _ .”

“Michael-“

“Not a bloody chance. Who do you have for humans?”

“Just the ones we mutually know…” Aziraphale sighed softly, “The two ladies and the two gentlemen. I’m unsure about the children, especially Adam.”

“Adam. The son of Satan Adam? We should probably warn him or something, they’ll be after him for his power. Whatever he has left anyway. How old are all these humans now anyways? We haven’t seen them in 30 years… they might be dead.” Crowley shrugged, not knowing what the human life expectancy was. Last he knew, it was about 40 to 50 years. That was also nearly two hundred years ago.

“We’ll cross that path when we come to it… So that leaves us with the demons.”

“I told you, Angel, there are zero demons I’d trust. Zero.”

“Well then. We should just ask the… well as you put it, ‘ _ pricks _ ’… that I picked out from Heaven what they think.” Aziraphale nodded and collected his papers, “They should have a better idea whom to speak with downstairs, yes?”

“I guess.” Crowley grumbled, picking up the piece of paper that showed zero demon names. He sighed and glanced over the other papers, “What else do we have to go on? We can’t just find people and assume we know where this war is going to take place. Why can’t they give us more details…” 

“This is it I suppose for now.” Aziraphale sighed. He collected the papers together, Crowley handing him the last blank one hesitantly.

“We… I could talk to Lord Beelzebub. They’re probably the best way to start?” He offered. Aziraphale nodded and sighed.

“Maybe… we should call them here? We can talk all together.” 

“If we must.” Crowley grumbled, “Get it over with so we can move on.” 

Aziraphale frowned and nodded, standing. He leaned his hands on the table and looked down at Crowley, “Are you sure… Are you alright with this? You seem-”

“Fine, Angel.” Crowley stood quickly, “I’m fine. Let’s go.” He started out of the room and toward the front door. They’d have to use the sigils in the bookshop to call for a higher authority. Aziraphale watched him leave, but he could see he was angry, something was bothering him.

Aziraphale nearly charged after the other. Crowley had made it down the stairs already. “ _ Crowley _ .”

Crowley turned and his breath caught. Aziraphale snapped himself to the bottom of the stairs. His hands grabbed Crolwey’s shoulders, pulling in tightly to a hug. “Ah- Aziraphale?”

“You need to be honest with me. Or we’re going to fail. You need to tell me  _ everything _ . You’re… You’re hiding something. First was the Aerial Silk, fine. Then Freddie. What else are you not telling me? What’s  _ wrong _ ?” Aziraphale rambled out. Crowley’s eyes widened and he grabbed Aziraphale’s arms, pushing him back.

“Angel…”

“No, Crowley. I need to know. She… She told me we have to stay together… That I have to protect you.” Aziraphale paused and leaned into Crowley, pressing their foreheads together, “You were upset I left you… And you were upset I wasn’t there after Freddie. What else is happening…” He closed his eyes.

Crowley clenched his eyes closed and sighed. “Aziraphale… Those assholes- we can’t trust any of them. Remember how they treated you?” He paused, collecting his thoughts. “I… I lost you thirty years ago. I lost Freddie the next year. I had no one, not a single demon or human to talk to. I should have slept but… I wanted to be there when you called. Aziraphale… It was hell. It was  _ worse  _ than hell, sitting and waiting for the phone to ring… But…” He pulled back from Aziraphale, “She came to me. God…”

“What!? What do you mean?” 

“I got pretty low one year. Started… I started  _ helping  _ people, because I missed you, Aziraphale. I was doing  _ your _ job. Hell didn’t notice, but She sure did. She came to me. She gave me… Shit, she offered to raise me again, back to heaven. Because of Armageddon, my job performance, and my feelings for you. She said I was acting too  _ angelic  _ for a demon.”

“Crowley! You could have risen from hell? Become an Angel again and you said no? Why!?”

“ _ Because of you _ , Angel.” He sighed. His hands rose to cup Aziraphale’s face, thumb stroking his cheek, “Because I love you, and always have. She gave me sight into my life on Earth. It was filled with you, images of you, how I’ve loved you from afar.” Crowley stopped and sighed, “If I were to rise, I’d lose you.” He leaned into him. Aziraphale stared into golden eyes, full of hurt, brimming with despair. 

“Crowley what do you mean?” He dropped his grip and placed his hands flat on his chest.

“Can’t have two Angels on Earth… She was going to stuff me in an office, a new demon would take over on Earth with you. I refused immediately because… Because I knew I’d find you. I realized then how much I’ve loved you. You… You’re the only salvation I’ll ever need.”

“Crowley….” Aziraphale choked out.

“Angel… I've been so lost without you. These feelings are making me so… so...”

“Full?” Aziraphale wiped his face and stepped back. Crowley grabbed his hands and pulled, turning them so Aziraphale’s back was against the wall. Aziraphale took in a sharp breath, hands against the wall by his head. 

“No… more like empty. I need something more to fill the void, Angel.” He brushed his nose against Aziraphale’s, “It’s you… You’ve always been my missing piece.”

Crowley surged forward and caught his lips, body pushing flush against Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale let out a small sound of surprise and his head slammed back against the wall. It was glorious, it was everything he’d wanted since Eden. Warm, tender and electric. Crowley’s hands left to intertwine in Aziraphale’s hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue pushed against Aziraphale’s, tasting, brushing in an erotic dance. Aziraphale’s hands came up to grab Crowley’s shoulders, pushing him away.

“Upstairs… I can't wait for this any longer, Crowley.  _ Please _ .”

Crowley snapped without hesitation, their scenery changing from downstairs in the shop to up in the entertainment room of Aziraphale’s flat. Aziraphale grabbed his hand and tugged, moving them along down the hall to his own bedroom.

It was much larger than Crowley’s guest room. There was a sitting area, a desk, and the bed he was being tugged toward. It was of course done up in browns, blues, and greys. He didn’t care much for the details- all he wanted was that mouth back on him, breath all over him, lips and tongue tasting him.

“Angel…” he breathed out. His mind was racing. He was going to be on this bed any moment. He was going to touch Aziraphale any moment. They were going to make love any moment... Crowley’s breath hitched. Aziraphale turned, stepping directly before Crowley. They were nearly there. Crowley bit his lip, cheeks red.

“What’s wrong…?” Aziraphale lifted his hand to touch his cheek in concern. Crowley leaned into the touch, eyes closing.

“I have to make sure this is real and I’m not dreaming…” He whispered, turning into Aziraphale’s palm and kissing the skin. His own hands slipped forward onto Aziraphale’s body, seeing assurance that this was real, that his Angel was here. They slid over his curves, his stomach and up over his chest to rest on his shoulders.

“Definitely not a dream.” Aziraphale assured, swiping his hand into Crowley’s hair.

“Please…” Crowley asked, voice quiet. He leaned his head to the side into Aziraphale’s hand in his hair, closing his eyes at the attention.

“Please what, may I ask?” Aziraphale’s hand gave his hair a pull, forcing Crowley’s eyes to look into his own. Aziraphale’s free hand slid around his waist and pulled him closer, their hips now pressed flush together. Crowley tried to stifle a moan but it escaped.

“Fill me…” He managed out. Aziraphale felt his cock twitch, the words sinking deep into his chest and flaring through his nerves. He let go of Crowley’s hair, who immediately nuzzled into Aziraphale’s neck and started pressing soft kisses to it. His hands slipped down Aziraphale’s arms, holding his biceps.

“Yes…” Aziraphale’s hips pushed forward against Crowley’s eliciting a moan from both of their throats, “What do you like?”

Crowley kissed the soft skin under Aziraphale’s jaw, “What do  _ you _ like? I’m… Probably not as picky as you-”

“Crowley it’s been so long since I’ve been intimate with  _ anyone _ .”

“Why don’t we just… see where this goes then?” Crowley made it to his ear and nipped at the lobe, sucking it into his mouth. As long as they were together it would make no difference to him. Male, female, soft, rough… extra rough, extra soft… As long as Aziraphale was with him, on top of him, under him… touching him any way possible he was amenable. If nothing else, between Aziraphale being well read and Crowley’s vivid imagination, the possibilities of their intimacies were endless. Crowley tucked that thought away for another day- right now he had to focus on his Angel before him.

“Excellent plan.” Aziraphale gasped. He grabbed Crowley’s legs, earning himself a surprised ‘Ah!’, and hoisted him up off the ground, walking over to deposit him on the bed gently as he hovered over his body between his legs.

“Angel…” Crowley grabbed around his neck and pulled him down, kissing Aziraphale desperately. A leg hooked behind his waist and he pushed, trying to get him to touch, to get friction, to grind against him. Aziraphale pulled back and gave a swift swat to his bottom instead.

“Pillows… Get comfortable.” Aziraphale’s deep voice said. Crowley shivered and nodded. He scooted himself up to where the pillows were and threw a few aside, propping some up and strategically placing some, “C’mere…” 

Aziraphale tried not to huff seeing his pillows on the floor, but there  _ was _ a very good reason for it. He crawled back on top of his lover, pressing languid kisses to his lips. He brushed his tongue against Crowley’s bottom lip, asking permission to deepen their connection. Crowley opened his mouth and moaned happily. He lay back into a soft pillow, adjusting his legs to be bent up on either side of Aziraphale’s body. Aziraphale moved a hand, sliding down a strong thigh to grab at his ass briefly. He gracefully danced his fingers up to his torso and under his shirt. Fingers played over ribs and through light chest hair. Finally they found their target. Aziraphale brushed his thumb over Crowley’s nipple, pulling back from his mouth when he gasped.

“Alright?” Aziraphale checked in. Crowley nodded and leaned up to kiss him again, but Aziraphale pulled away. He sat back and pushed Crowley’s shirt up, “Take this off.” He asked.

Crowley sat up and removed the garment faster than a miracle and looked up into bright blue eyes, “This alright?” 

“Beautiful.” Aziraphale pushed him back down, kissing his mouth chastely before descending to his long, lean neck, nipping and sucking, working down to his lean chest. 

Crowley’s head tilted back, moaning as a thumb and forefinger rolled his nipple, rubbing, pinching the tender skin. Aziraphale’s mouth latched onto it quickly, sucking and teeth gently scraping at the peaked skin. Crowley was bucking his waist up, writhing, whimpering at the attention. His hands grasped into Aziraphale’s hair and he moaned loudly as he latched to his other, giving it the same treatment as the first.

“Oh my… Quite sensitive aren’t we?” Aziraphale smirked, raising himself up on his hands. Crowley’s head thumped back into the pillows.

“Please…” He said softly, hands reaching to grab at Aziraphale’s forearms, “Shit, I need you.”

Aziraphale shivered, kissing his cheek and moving to his ear, “Then you shall have me. As much of me as you can handle.”

“Oh…” Crowley swallowed and bent his legs up around Aziraphale’s waist, head tilting to the side as Aziraphale latched onto his neck, sucking and biting. He lowered his hips down and thrust against Crowley, groaning.

“How much of me can you handle, Crowley?”

“Shut up and fuck me.” Crowley growled. This wasn’t a time for niceties. That mouth needed to be put to better use. He tightened his legs around Aziraphale and brought their cocks together as he captured his mouth, moaning into their kiss. Aziraphale ground his waist down into Crowley only a moment before moving back, hands attacking the button on his trousers.

“Get… These tight things  _ off _ .” Aziraphale growled, looking up to Crowley. Crowley rolled his eyes and snapped.

Aziraphale gasped as he found they were now both fully naked for the first time before each other. He swallowed, feeling suddenly so exposed. He knew he was plush, he was soft. Crowley was all angles and hard lines. He flushed, sitting back on his feet and taking in Crowley’s body. Long lithe legs, bony hips, muscle toned chest and abs… He was a work of art. 

“You’re beautiful…” Aziraphale whispered out, without even thinking. Crowley flushed, his own eyes roaming over Aziraphale.

“Aziraphale…” He swallowed. His eyes couldn’t stop darting over each inch of Aziraphale’s exposed skin. His chest, broad and strong, shoulders and bare arms he hadn’t seen since Greece. The fine chest hair, dusty pink nipples that led to his strong, round, soft stomach. His eyes wandered further, over the soft curves to the contrast of his hardened cock. It was standing proud and was so deliciously tempting, nestled in a tuft of that light hair, his sac pressed against his legs underneath. 

“I know I’m-”

“Aziraphale you’re… the most beautiful… How have I never seen you naked, Angel. Your body…” Crowley lifted his hands to touch him, stroking over his arms slowly, down his chest. He paused to go down his stomach which trembled over his touch. He leaned closer, a hand coming to grip a strong thigh, the other gently touching his cock. Six thousand years of avoiding occasions that would require their state of dress to be as such. This moment was the reason for that particular avoidance. There was no way in Heaven of Hell that he would have been able to witness this beautiful being before him, and not been consumed by a desire to own it.

“Ah…” Aziraphale took in a sharp breath, leaning his forehead in to touch Crowley’s, hands coming to touch his shoulders, “Crowley I’m… I’m soft.”

“You’re beautiful, Aziraphale. You’re… Fuck look at you.” Crowley’s hand grasped around his cock, stroking gently, “Never in my years have I seen anything…”

Aziraphale groaned and pushed into the hand, shoving Crowley to lay back and kissing him roughly. He whimpered into his mouth, Crowley’s hand jerking at him the best he could reach.

“Ah… Crowley stop.” Aziraphale pulled away, moaning, “Please… I want to be inside you.”

“Then fuck me, Angel… Don’t hold back either.” Crowley challenged, chasing his mouth, “Slam your thick cock into me.”

Aziraphale shuddered and groaned, gripping his hands and slamming them down next to Crowley’s head.

“You’re filthy.” Aziraphale growled, leaning in and biting his neck hard, “Have to stretch you, get you ready for me.”

“Use a miracle.” Crowley begged, “I want you now… Please, Aziraphale…” 

Crowley wrapped his legs around his waist and tilted up. Aziraphale released a hand and gave a snap, drawing a loud moan from each of their throats. Aziraphale was heavily lubed, Crowley was equally slick and stretched out to accommodate Aziraphale’s girth.

“Fuck… Angel… Now I’m ready.” He panted out, head falling back. Aziraphale swallowed hard and reached between them, touching his cock and positioning himself, watching Crowley’s eyes.

“Are… Are you sure? Are you ready? Is… Is this okay?”

“Angel… You’re nervous…”

“I’m nervous I’ll hurt you… I’m nervous I won’t be good enough…”

“Angel you won’t hurt me, you can’t possibly hurt me… And you’re perfect without even having done anything. You’re beautiful, you’re wonderful… Now get your cock inside me.” Crowley whimpered, waist bucking up.

Aziraphale tensed and nodded, offering a kiss to Crowley, “I love you…” He sighed.

“I love you too…”

Aziraphale started pushing in, thrusting his waist slowly forward and entering Crowley with a loud moan. Crowley cried out and arched, pushing back against him. Aziraphale pushed further and when he was fully buried, he whimpered, panting.

“So  _ tight _ Crowley… Oh lord…”

“ _ Fuck _ Aziraphale you’re so  _ thick _ …” Crowley slammed his head back, “Just… Move…”

Aziraphale swallowed hard and started thrusting his hips slowly, moaning at the pressure he felt, the drag as he penetrated Crowley. Crowley cried out, arching and pushing back.

“Faster… Fuck me faster, Angel… Harder. I need to  _ feel _ you!”

Aziraphale started thrusting harder, grunting at the effort of snapping his hips against Crowley’s ass. He crushed his mouth against Crowley’s, sobbing at the pleasure he was feeling. He relished in their skin touching, and not just the sex. Hands caressing, thighs squeezing his waist, his own thighs brushing against Crowley’s ass...

“Crowley… You feel… so exquisite…”

“Flip me over Angel… Ah… Fah- Fuck me… Behind me...” 

Aziraphale wasted no time. He pulled out and flipped Crowley over easily, grabbing his waist and pushing right back in with a cry. Crowley arched and grabbed the sheets, shouting as Aziraphale started to slam into him, skin slapping, his hand reaching around to grab Crowley’s cock, pulling and jerking at him.

“Ah- Angel your cock feels so good… Harder  _ please _ … Use me, Aziraphale…” Crowley cried out as Aziraphale grabbed his hair in his free hand, pulling his head back and vigorously slamming into him.

“Cah- Crowley I’m going… I’m so close…”

“Fill me… Fuck, Aziraphale come inside me! Give it to me!”

“Crowley…!” Aziraphale gripped at Crowley’s dick tightly and cried out, his hips jerking forward as he came. He gripped Crowley’s hair and tilted him over, pushing his face into the mattress as he rode out his orgasm. 

“Angel!  _ Shit _ !” Crowley shouted and thrust forward, shouting and coming over Aziraphale’s hand, over the mattress. Their mouths hung open, panting, gasping for air. Sweat dripped over their human forms, down from Aziraphale’s nose onto Crowley’s bent in half form. He leaned down and kissed his back softly, pulling out and sitting beside him, leaning against the headboard. Aziraphale gave a lazy snap as Crowley lay himself flat, cleaning their mess and trying to cover him with a sheet.

Crowley lay on his stomach, bringing a pillow closer and hugging it under his head. He was exhausted, eyes closed and his breath finally evening out. The sheets were hardly covering his pert ass from the roaming eyes beside him. Aziraphale sat next to him, stroking through red locks with a satisfied smile on his face. He was leaned back against several pillows, regulating his own breathing.

“Are you alright?” Aziraphale finally broke the silence. Crowley nodded and nuzzled into the pillow deeper. His body stretched out and a small groan left his throat.

“I’m tickety-boo, my Angel.” He smiled sleepily up at his lover. Aziraphale chuckled and twisted a strand of red around his finger.

“You’re… You might be sore tomorrow. I can help you miracle it away if you like-”

“No!” Crowley jumped, grabbing his forearm, eyes pleading, “No… Just… I’m fine. I like it, it reminds me of um... well you.” He blushed and buried his face into the pillow a little further.

“Getting shy on me? Do we need a round two? Or should I remind you of all the filth that just spewed out of your pretty little lips while I was inside of you?”

“Shit, Aziraphale…” Crowley felt his cheeks burning and he hid into the pillow. He never imagined that they would be at this point, laying naked and spent beside one another. His fantasies always ended before this point. The fact that they’d just made love, that Aziraphale just… with him… And now they could do it again? His world was turned upside down. Aziraphale leaned down and kissed his hair, shuffling himself to lay next to him.

“You are certainly an enigma, my dear.” Aziraphale chuckled, nuzzling in. Crowley tilted his head up and allowed Aziraphale to kiss him, shifting his body closer for warmth. Aziraphale let a hand wander down his back, pulling Crowley’s waist close. He spooned behind him, nose buried into soft curls.

“Enigma is my stage name.” 

“It is not, you liar…” Aziraphale chuckled, arms tightening around him. Crowley let out a small huff of a laugh and settled in.

“So um… do you still want to come next week? To my show… I mean maybe I should cancel with everything-“

“I’d love to.” Aziraphale assured, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. Crowley hummed happily, eyes closing. He was anything but nonchalant.

“Sure… Yeah, alright. I’ll save you a seat.” 


	7. Crowley, The Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is NSFW! 
> 
> There are some important plot lines mixed in though... dun dun dun.
> 
> OMG... Please!! Check out @gotham_girl_88 on IG!! My amazing beta/friend has drawn a fan art for this chapter and I’m sobbing. SOBBING. Darling thank you so much I can’t even, really. 😭😭

The week passed slowly. The following dragged even worse. Crowley moved some select items into Aziraphale’s flat, his heart constricting as he felt he was saying goodbye to his home. Aziraphale assured him he could keep his flat in Mayfair. They could sleep there whenever he felt he wanted to but Crowley refused. He’d decided to keep his flat, but at least for now there was no point going back and forth, drawing more attention to themselves. Especially since Crowley got a look at Aziraphale’s incredibly high tech television and electronics. Golden Girls marathons were going to be huge. 70” Plasma huge. Besides, they were supposed to be averting a war, not playing house.

Although that being said, it felt a lot like playing house.

Aziraphale cooked remarkably well, though it was no surprise. Each course was meticulously planned out and plated. Desserts were always the highlight, of course. It seemed he was having quite a bit of fun with ‘The Joy of Cooking’ one evening, and refused to allow Crowley to watch anything on television until Julia was finished with her Bouillabaisse à la Marseillaise. Crowley nearly gagged as he watched her skin an eel, and then hack off a poor fish’s head. A lovely image of the fish’s face as it was chopped off was going to be scared into his mind for a while. No more fish stew… Maybe ever. He did manage through dinner that night with Aziraphale and it was tasty but- after about two bites he saw a little cooked fish in his bowl staring up at him and had to call it a night. But it made Aziraphale  _ so _ happy watching her destroy that poor fish, and she seemed just a delight the way she manhandled chickens.

Crowley made sure one of the guest rooms became a home for his plants. The room got plenty of sun, and the plants received many an angry word. Aziraphale was not allowed in the room due to his polite nature, though he did sneak in on occasion to cheer them up, reading The Secret Garden a chapter at a time. Crowley also requested to bring some of his art. He had many pieces in his flat- statues, Grecian vases, his Mona Lisa. It was hard to find space appropriate and keeping the guest rooms livable, but they managed with a few snaps and waves of hands. It was more home for him with these objects. It was warm, comfortable… It had Aziraphale which mattered the most.

Saturday finally came- Crowley’s show. He had been distant most of the week nights practicing, while Aziraphale cooked anything but fish. When Crowley got home he was exhausted. Aziraphale studied and formulated plans, reviewing them over dinner when Crowley said he was ready, and only then. If he was too tired, they reconvened another time.

The show started at 7, and it was 4pm now. Crowley grabbed a bag from the guest room closet and peeked inside, making sure his supplies and costume were packed before heading to the living room. He smiled, love in his eyes as he leaned against the doorway, watching Aziraphale curled up with his book and flipping through pages quietly.

“I’m leaving.” Crowley said suddenly. Aziraphale jumped and looked back. He sat up on his knees and leaned on the back of the couch, giving Crowley the once over. He was in black sweatpants and matching tennis shoes. His white… leotard? It was so tight Aziraphale could see everything beyond it. Black tights came up to his ribs, and Aziraphale really.  _ Really _ wanted to see those sweatpants on the floor.

Maybe just all the clothing on the floor.

“Oh my. I mean- Yes, of course you must. Are you… Are you in tights?”

Crowley’s cheeks turned pink, “I- Yeah for warm up. Just have the shirt on until I get there. Hard to work the silks the more I’m in.”

“What do you wear during the show then? Anything?!” Aziraphale panicked and leaned further over the couch.

“Yes! Angel of course I’m dressed, kids come to this. Well maybe not  _ kids _ but they’re young I guess… 18? Is that a young kid? Besides, those pictures were just promotional things I had to do. The one you saw was the most used and cleanest.” Crowley admitted. He hiked his bag up on his shoulder and held the handle with two hands.

“Cleanest? Are there naughtier ones? Can I see them?”

Crowley’s face exploded red, “See you later, Angel.” He started toward the door. Aziraphale jumped up and yelped.

“Crowley wait! I was teasing… I need a ride I- I don’t want to be there without you, really. Do you mind? I won’t be in the way…”

Crowley turned and saw two sad blue puppy dog eyes staring up at him and sighed. Aziraphale jumped up and smiled, knowing he’d won the battle.

“Thank you! Oh I am  _ very _ excited. Can I watch you warm up? In your… ensemble?”

“Angel!”

They arrived at the theater and others had shown up as well. It seemed Crowley was not the only performer that night, and it did seem the performances were all of an adult nature. Crowley was the center of attention though, and many were coming to see such a handsome man at ‘his age’ performing. Now, Crowley may look 45, but he was certainly 6,030 give or take. His body performed exactly how it was told to perform, stretched as it should, and moved as his mind raced.

When they entered, Crowley gave his name ‘plus one’ and they were allowed in. Crowley dragged Aziraphale straight toward the dressing rooms, until they found his number. 

“Isn’t this great? I have this whole room to myself.” He brought Aziraphale into the room and locked the door behind them. Costumes hung up, makeup spread out, hair brushes... It was not a small event. Maybe the Queen  _ would _ come one night.

“Crowley this is-Mmm!”

Aziraphale was crowded up against a wall and kissed roughly, hands buried into his jacket. He whimpered and pushed Crowley away a moment, catching his breath.

“Really… this is not the time- you have to wa- aah… warm- Uhn…”

Crowley’s mouth started licking over his neck, niping here and there. His hands started moving, grabbing, groping and palming against him. Aziraphale’s body was responding even though he was mentally willing himself against it.

“Can’t help it, Angel…” He sighed into his ear, “You just have this effect on me-“

Three bangs at the door made them both pause. There was no sound from the other side, no one asking for Crowley, no checking if the room was empty. Just silence.

“Yeah…?” Crowley yelled, angry at the interruption. 

There was no response. Just three more bangs.

“Who is it? What do you want?”

Three more bangs.

“Fucker.” Crowley growled. He stepped away from Aziraphale and moved to the door. Whomever was on the other side was in for a world of hurt. Crowley grabbed the handle and slammed it open. 

No one was there.

Crowley snarled and stuck his head out. He looked down the hall both ways angrily and sighed.

“No one’s here-“

“Crowley- the door…” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and stepped closer. There was an envelope stuck to it. Crowley took it down and opened it, unfolding the paper inside. Aziraphale peered over his shoulder and read:

“To Mr. Crowley and Mr. Fell,

We hope this letter finds you well. It has come to our attention you may be seeking friends in high, and low places. Please cease and desist these actions immediately, or action will be forcibly taken against you and any involved parties. Kindly consider this your first, and final warning. Any further action on your end to thwart the coming dual between our two parties will be seen as treason under the new regime and punishable by instant, and excruciating death. 

Hoping you are well,

Your Local Horsemen”

Crowley raised an eyebrow, “Local? Do they outsource horsemen now?”

“Not likely, maybe it just means they’re close by and waiting. Why doesn’t it say four? Don’t they usually like people to know there are four of them?”

Crowley rolled his eyes, “I think we’re missing the bigger picture here, Angel. They can find us, and can kill us. No tricks this time.”

“Crowley- look… Was… Was  _ that  _ there before?”

Aziraphale pointed next to the door where a beautiful arrangement of flowers sat. At least three dozen white flowers. A mix of roses, lilies, carnations and hydrangeas. There were two red roses in the front of the mix, with a note.

Aziraphale plucked the envelope out and opened it to reveal a small card. He read again,

_ “My darling boys, _

_ Please do not fear the letter you just read. We are watching over you and will protect you from any such harm these four may bring. Be safe.  _

_ Love. _

_ PS: Good luck on your show!” _

Crowley blushed and looked to Aziraphale, “It’s from her…”

“This better be a good show then.” Aziraphale winked and leaned to kiss a pink cheek. 

~**~**~

Crowley stood backstage between black curtains. It was an older theater but still hosted plenty of plays and newer musicals. Tonight was a full house, but he’d never be able to tell. The lights on stage were blinding, buut there was only one set of eyes that mattered to him when he was out there though, front and center row. A private performance for his soulmate.

Crowley felt his cheeks pink again and grumbled, “Stupid… Get it together.”

“Five minutes, Mr. Crowley.” A young stagehand said quietly. Crowley nodded thanks and looked down at his bare feet. He curled his toes over, cracking them before doing a few jumps. He was nervous. He never got nervous… but at least he knew what- no,  _ who _ was causing it. It definitely wasn’t the fact he’d be doing this performance in only a pair of tight black bike shorts in front of him either. Not at all.

The performance before him was boring. It was all acrobatics. Throws, flips, showing off their balancing skills and contorting into weird shapes. The people in the audience cheered as they finished. The performers bowed, waving. Maybe Aziraphale was right, it was a little circusy.

He took in a deep breath and shook his hands out, jumping a few more times to get his nerves under control. He didn’t realize demons could get this way. Maybe it was just him. He was very different from those wall licking pencil pushers. He glanced up to see his long, red piece of silk being dropped from above and smiled at it like an old friend.

The announcer came on. “Please, welcome to the stage our expert Aerial Silk performer, Anthony!”

He could  _ swear _ he heard Aziraphale clapping.

Tonight’s performance was planned to “Body Language” by Queen. As it began he nodded as others backstage that wished him good luck. He slowly walked out, eyes focused on the silk. He felt a little self conscious in his shorts but recalled Aziraphale had seen him fully naked so… who else was he here to impress?

Long fingers touched the silk as he stood behind it, wrapping arms and a leg around. He did a few sultry moves on the ground, touching the silk and his own body suggestively, before finally making his assent. He climbed higher and higher, silk wrapping around his hands, muscles working at maximum capacity until he got to his destination. 

He wrapped the silk around his legs and hung, it was around his arms and he swung through the air. The entire performance was graceful, strong and awe inspiring. Crowley did his best at being liquid sex, flexing his thin muscles and showing off his flexibility. At the end of the music he held the silk, facing away from the audience. Suddenly, he dropped toward the ground. He caught himself and flipped himself upside down, hanging from his legs in a very sultry pose. He caught a certain blonde's eye on the front row and gave a wink, causing his jaw to drop further down than it was.

There was thunderous applause as he unraveled himself, giving quite the theatrical bow to a standing ovation. He waved his way off the stage. Once off stage and out of sight he ran to his dressing room- he saw Aziraphale get up and run out of the audience as he stood. He assumed that he’d be meeting him.

~**~**~

Crowley opened the door to the dressing room and looked back just in time to be crowded in and have the door slam shut behind him. He was shoved up against it, his hands being held at his sides. Deep blue eyes bore into his.

“Aziraphale…”

“Don’t talk.” Aziraphale whispered, lips barely brushing against Crowley’s. Crowley nodded obediently, swallowing hard.

Aziraphale let his hands go and slowly dropped down to his knees, he slowly traced the waistband of Crowley’s shorts, looking up for permission. Crowley nodded, then slammed his head back against the door with a groan. He was already sweating and out of breath from his performance. Now he might just discorporate.

His shorts were pulled down slowly, meticulously, down to his ankles. Aziraphale helped him to step out before slowly starting his ascent. Fingers gently brushed against the outside of his feet and his ankle bone. Hands palmed his calves and behind his knees. They moved outside Crowley’s thighs, stopping to grab his hips. Aziraphale’s eyes followed every move his hands made, memorizing every touch and piece of soft skin over lean muscle. 

Crowley trembled and tipped his head forward, his cock fully hard and ready for everything Aziraphale was willing to give. Blue eyes met gold and Crowley let out a whimper, not allowed to say much more. He slid a hand into Aziraphale’s hair, the other he placed over his Angel’s hand on his hip. Their fingers laced, Aziraphale leaning into the hand in his hair and humming softly. 

No words were said.

Plush pink lips wrapped around his cock and Crowley grasped Aziraphale’s hand, letting out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. He felt it all. His tongue swirling around the tip, putting pressure on the underside. Aziraphale swallowed him down until he hit the back of his throat where he could have gagged. Crowley kept his eyes on him, panting, his hand tightening in his hair. It was wet, it was hot, he could hear every slurp and pop from his lips. Every moan and hum that sent chills from Crowley’s cock and up his spine.

It was too much. He gave a tap to Aziraphale’s head and started giving a slight thrust of his hips. He was wrecked- panting, moaning, whining and grasping at his beautiful hair. Aziraphale looked up and caught his eyes, his hand still on Crowley’s hip giving a tap as he continued. He moved that hand down, cupping and kneading at his sac and that was the end. Crowley gave a strangled shout and came, wave after wave down Aziraphale’s throat. His grasp on Aziraphale’s hand was hard, Crowley held his hair maybe too tight. It was euphoric. No sounds, no talking, just them.

Aziraphale wiped his lips and tried to catch Crowley as he slid down the door, eyes closed and panting. He was a complete puddle of goo. Crowley finally glanced up, lips parted, cheeks flushed, knees flopped out to the sides.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale whispered. He leaned in and kissed him hard, grabbing hold of the sides of his face. Crowley pulled back, still trying to breathe.

“Can… Can I talk… now?”

“Yes…”

“Holy  _ fuck _ , Angel.” He sighed out. A dopey smile plastered over his face and he brought a weak arm up, touching a soft cheek.

“Crowley that… that was truly magnificent. You are a living piece of art and… and I love you. So deeply…” Aziraphale managed out. He gathered the limp noodle, lacing an arm under his legs and pulling him to his chest. Crowley chuckled and nuzzled into the warmth. His breath was beginning to even out, his body dripping with sweat.

“I’m gross.” He murmured against Aziraphale’s chest. He had just realized Aziraphale’s coat was off, he sat with him on the floor in only his shirt and vest. It was erotic, being so naked and him so clothed.

“You  _ are _ gross.” Aziraphale chuckled deep in his chest, “C’mon… I’ll get us back to the shop, you can take a nice warm shower. Oh! You can try out the jacuzzi!”

“Angel. You have a damn jacuzzi?” He groaned, head tilting back dramatically, “You…”

“Oh? A loss for words... again?” Aziraphale winked. Crowley’s cheeks flushed, looking down where his naked legs met Aziraphale’s strong arms, “C’mon… I’ll take care of you.”


	8. Easy Does It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> CW: Technically there are character deaths mentioned in this chapter... But 30 years after the apocalypse, everyone else has aged... Sorry lovies. Humans don’t last forever like celestial beings. This is not the major death mentioned, which... I will continue to keep mum about.
> 
> 4 chapters left after this?! Agh! Also so much important plot in this chapter. So much. The title is a play on something that happens here, I’m sure you’ll spot it. 👀
> 
> I’ll be back Monday with smutty #9!

Crowley dressed himself, and gathered his belongings as Aziraphale retrieved his coat from the rack. Must have been miracled there before they even started their little… romp. They stood close, Aziraphale with an arm around Crowley’s waist tightly before Aziraphale snapped, bringing them back to the shop and inside of Aziraphale’s flat with all their things. He made sure that the Bentley was parked safely outside in its normal spot, as well.

“Mm. Have to use that mode of transportation more often.” Crowley said. Aziraphale kissed his forehead and took his bags, depositing them by the front door before sweeping Crowley off his feet.

“C’mon, you lazy old serpent. Let’s get you cleaned up and to bed.”

“Mmnot old, you’re old.” Crowley fought back teasingly. Aziraphale chuckled and kissed his nose, walking straight to their room and into the bathroom.

“See? Jacuzzi… It’s been there the entire time, I don’t know how you can miss it-”

“You have a  _ bidet _ ? What kind of a place is this?”

Aziraphale flushed to the roots of his hair and bit his lip, placing Crowley down.

“I um… I mean humans use it after and before sometimes when they’re-”

“I know what it  _ does, _ Angel. You’re just… very surprisingly up to speed on all this house stuff.”

Aziraphale felt his chest puff out proudly, “It’s very simple to read on and has kept me quite busy these past years. Advances in plumbing and electronics, refrigerators that you can see right into- Oh I suppose this isn’t anything that excites you.” He turned to the walk-in shower and a small remote hanging next to it. He touched a few buttons and the water sprung to life, coming at all angles.

“Oh c’mon!” Crowley gaped, “There is  _ no way _ \- I mean no offense Angel you’ve been stuck in the 1800’s for as long as I’ve known you! What- I mean how… Explain!”

Aziraphale chuckled and allowed the water to warm, “It’s really simple, Crowley. You found something you are passionate about outside of cars, plants and well… general mischief making. I have as well. Aside from books, I have fallen into the swing of well- as you put it, interior design, I suppose. And since money is no object for us, voila.” He stuck his hand into the water and turned, frowning, “You’re still dressed.”

“You were talking.”

“Get undressed and get in already”

Crowley’s eyebrows raised at the commanding tone he took, “Mm… yes, sir…” He mumbled with a smirk. He started to take off clothing bit by bit. Aziraphale felt his body react to the reply and swallowed, walking to the door.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” He muttered, walking out and back to the living room, contemplating why being called ‘sir’ made him shiver. It was like a switch went off in his brain, giving thought to something primal deep down. Aziraphale stuffed that thought aside. He had to focus.

Crowley took full advantage of the large shower, the hot sprays jetting against his back, the small seat in the corner, the water falling like rain over his hair sopping it against his face. The heat bore into him, soothing tired muscles and the steam surrounded him like a white fog. It was peaceful. He just needed some Enya playing and it’d be a spa. He washed with spa quality soaps, lavender scented and he sighed. He was going to smell like Aziraphale. He smiled happily, and his little demon heart fluttered. 

All at once it came crashing down. He heard yelling, and it wasn’t coming from the television. It was Aziraphale yelling at someone- an intruder.

Crowley got out of the shower and gave an angry snap. He was dry, clothing was swirling around him as he walked, laying gently on his freshly cleaned skin. His hair was immediately dried and tied up in a messy bun. He ran into the living room, the yelling growing louder.

It was Gabriel, and much to Crowley’s dismay, Beelzebub decided to show their face, too.

“What the bloody hell is happening out here?!” Crowley growled angrily. His voice exploded over the talking, over the entire London area. He stood in front of Aziraphale, arm out protectively.

“Crowley dear! You smell simply lovely.” Aziraphale noted.

“What- Aziraphale! Not the time! What the bloody hell are you doing here?” Crowley growled, infuriated. 

Beelzebub rolled their eyes and held up a black square. It was a piece of paper, intricately designed around the edges so that it looked like lace. Gabriel followed suit, holding up a golden square with similar designs around the edges. Aziraphale could see writing on both and touched Crowley’s shoulder.

“I was just telling our guests to let us know they were coming next time, and to not just show up unannounced.”

“So you  _ are _ an item, hm?” Beelzebub announced, “I think I jussst won a bet with Dagon.”

Crowley snarled toward his former superior. Gabriel stepped forward, hands up in surrender and held the golden piece of paper out.

“We were not given a choice, as I told Aziraphale. This was forced upon us from a much higher authority to find you immediately, and show you these.”

Aziraphale stepped next to Crowley and took the golden paper, holding it close enough so that he could make out the wording, “Seek the protectors. The horsemen approach. Time is out. Only trust who holds me.” Aziraphale paled and looked at Crowley, who took the black note from Beelzebub.

“Seek the protectors. Allies are needed. Humans in danger. Only trust who holds me.” Crowley read and looked up to Aziraphale. He looked back at Gabriel and Beelzebub.

“We were given these notes and transported here somehow without warning. Which you would have known, if you had listened, Aziraphale, when I tried telling you that.”

“Oh pleassse. Who would believvve a ssstory like that?” Beelzebub grumbled, arms crossing. 

“We’re out of time.” Crowley spoke with Aziraphale quietly.

“The horsemen approach. Allies are needed. Humans in danger…”

“Only trust who holds me?” Crowley raised an eyebrow, “Holds Satan? Or God? What does that even mean?”

Aziraphale stayed quiet and looked at his square. Was it a riddle? Everything else was cut and dry. Why wouldn’t this be? Only trust-

“Who holds the paper.” Aziraphale jumped, “Meaning… if you can’t hold the paper then you are-”

“The opposition… Brilliant, Angel.” Crowley wrapped an arm around his shoulders, kissing the side of his head. Gabriel wrinkled his nose and Beelzebub nearly gagged, “Shut it you idiots.” Crowley snapped back at them, protective of his Angel. Aziraphale beamed.

“So why are  _ we _ here then?” Gabriel held his hands in front of him primly, exactly how Aziraphale  _ hated _ for so many thousands of years. He looked ready to lecture them at any moment.

“Because- you can hold them. So we can trust you I guess? Seems unlikely though...” Crowley rolled his eyes. He had a deep seeded hatred of the Archangel, one that started thousands of years ago and really reached full loathing in the way that he treated Aziraphale. Aziraphale looked to Beelzebub, holding out his paper.

“Take it.” He stated. Beelzebub looked at the golden paper apprehensively.

“If thisss has anything to do with ending this war before it beginsss, we will try.” They buzzed. Their hand reached out and snatched the paper. “Gabriel, hold Crowley’s paper.” 

Gabriel matched Beelzebub. He reached forward hesitantly and took the black paper. Suddenly, each square began to glow. Gabriel’s black, Beelzebub’s gold. The glow suddenly grew brighter and a mist surrounded their hands, bright and blinding. Aziraphale gasped and saw the mist, a streak reaching up each of their forearms and wrapping around, blazing into their skin.

“What the-“ Gabriel started.

“This izz-“ Beelzebub gasped.

As soon as it began it ended. The glow was gone, and the papers normal. Aziraphale ran over and grabbed Gabriel’s arm.

“Roll up your sleeve. Quickly!” He demanded. Gabriel blinked and obeyed, rolling up his shirt and he gasped quietly. There, where the mist had wrapped around him, was a mark like a vine. It was black, very distinct patterns crawling up and over it like a tattoo as it wrapped around his forearm. Golden flowers with four petals jutted from its branches, several small buds as well. Aziraphale studied its angles and touched it, frowning.

“What the hell?” Beelzebub growled. They rolled their sleeve up to find a matching mark, this one gold with black flowers against their skin. 

“This is… Very old magic.” Aziraphale whispered, touching Gabriel’s arm and turning it. Crowley stepped closer to Beelzebub and swallowed.

“What does this mean?”

“It means you are trusted by whom the letters are for.” Aziraphale explained, “Only trust who holds me… The marks mean-“

“It’s the branch of a dogwood tree.” Crowley interjected. Everyone paused to stare, “Can tell by the flowers. Represents loyalty, typically the flower is linked to Her cause it looks like a cross and all that.”

Aziraphale smiled proudly and dropped Gabriel’s arm, “Those who are loyal… will bear this insignia as they are still trusted. Loyal to Her.”

“Not Her, Aziraphale. To you. Both of you.” Beelzebub frowned, “To Heaven, Hell, and Humanity. Not to a meaninglessss war.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement, “We may not have left each other on the best terms but we support you as Protectors of Humanity, of Earth… We will gather allies on our ends to stop this before it starts.” Gabriel frowned and turned to Beelzebub, “How do you suppose we can ensure loyalty to the plan?”

There was a silence, brows knitted, hands fidgeted. Until Aziraphale huffed.

“Take the cards.” He nearly demanded, “We are going to find humans, they won’t know anything about this and we will have no reason to doubt them. You have the original marks hidden on you, the opposition won’t be able to see what you are doing.”

“Yeah besides-” Crowley smirked, “You’re the Archangel ‘Fucking’ Gabriel, aren’t you?”

Gabriel snarled and huffed, “Thirty years, demon. Can’t let that slide?”

Beelzebub rolled her eyes, “Not as bad as when he asked for a rubber duck. I’m sure you told your boyfriend all about that one too, hm?” 

Crowley froze but tried to keep cool, looking to Aziraphale who paled. The body swap. They still hadn’t figured out how they had survived. How stupid were these two leaders of God and Satan’s armies? 

“Well. Needless to say he did mention something about a towel. Now if you don't mind, I really do think we ought to be getting a wiggle on. The Earth isn’t going to end itself, and well, we don’t want it to end at all.”

“Sure, sure.” Gabriel shrugged and turned, “Keep us posted. We will be back soon with news.”

“How soon?” Crowley asked, but it was too late. They had disappeared just as if they were bubbles popping, leaving no trace.

Crowley looked to Aziraphale and swallowed hard, “Sorry… Forgot about that whole… Hellfire thing I guess. He just… gets me going, Angel.” He sighed. Aziraphale turned and took his hands, squeezing tightly.

“I understand… Right now you need to finish showering and get to bed. I have work to do.”

~**~**~

Aziraphale’s work that evening involved putting a large sign on the front door stating they were temporarily closed for renovations, under further notice, and even so they may be closed for longer. He didn’t put too much thought into it as he wrote the note. Humans didn’t seem to pay any mind to his hours anyways.

His second task involved the internet on his laptop. Using it was not his strongest point, so his nerves were already starting up as he watched the screen come to life, an apple came up and a smile played at his lips. Why  _ wouldn’t  _ he buy an Apple computer? The gentleman at the store said it was very simple to use, and well, the whole Apple thing was the major selling point, and Agnus had said to invest his money in Apple. Who was he to argue! He sat before the screen at the kitchen counter with his small glasses on and began typing away. The keys click-clacked under thick fingers as he danced over them. His tongue stuck out in thought, looking at the screen, desperate. He needed answers.

_ Password Incorrect _

“Oh, bugger.” Aziraphale grumbled, arms crossing, “How do I get into this thing again… Crowley told me my password was easy…” He continued to type, hammering away.

Crowley came down the hall after his real shower, hair wet and hanging by his shoulders, a black robe wrapped around his body. Bare feet padded across the floor. He saw Aziraphale looking stressed. His sleeves were rolled up revealing strong forearms, sweat pressing through his shirt on his back. His hair was a disaster, and his bowtie hung loose from his unbuttoned shirt. Crowley had only been gone for about 30 minutes.

“Shit, what happened to you?” Crowley frowned, concerned. 

“I can’t get logged into this bloody awful machine!” Aziraphale looked up to his friend sadly, biting his bottom lip. Crowley bit his lip but not in sadness, no. He was trying to not burst out laughing.

“You look like…  _ this _ .” He motioned to his disheveled look, “Because of  _ that _ .” Crowley accentuated his pointing to the laptop and let out a snort. He brushed Aziraphale’s hair back and kissed his forehead.

“...’s not funny.” Aziraphale pouted.

“Just a little. C’mon, give me this. What are you doing, anyways?” Crowley stifled a yawn and pulled the laptop closer. He typed in the word ‘easy’, pressing enter and allowing the computer to log him in. Aziraphale gaped, snatching the machine back and slamming the cover down angrily.

“Nothing anymore!” He snapped, “Infernal… machine…” He stood and huffed off to the bedroom angrily, ripping his bowtie from it’s loose place around his neck.

“Angel…?” Crowley called after him. He was already in their room. Poor Angel, couldn’t catch a break. He  _ told him _ his password was ‘easy’. Crowley stretched, letting his vertebrae crack as he did and a grunt escaped his lips. It’s going to be yet another long apocalypse. Just have to strap in for the ride.

Aziraphale didn’t actually sleep, but stared at the wall angrily instead. Crowley snored peacefully, coiled up into a ball facing him. Aziraphale brushed some hair from his face. What a marvelous creature he was… In an instant, his anger at that Apple machine faded away. He had to finish his research.

He leaned down and kissed Crowley’s forehead chastely before sliding out of bed and sneaking down the hall to the kitchen where his laptop lay. He opened it and typed in ‘easy’. The machine sprang back to life, receiving a glare from its user. Aziraphale opened an internet browser and began to search.

“Google…” He sighed to himself, “What will they think of next, these humans. Wish we had this years ago.”

He slowly typed in several names that he could recognize from his past thirty years. The only humans he knew, that may remember him at all.

“Tracy Shadwell… Her husband-” His heart dropped. Both deceased. Thirty years… They never kept in touch, he never spoke to them. It was recently too- They  _ were _ nearly 90 years old. 

“Bugger… Alright then. Newton… Pulsifer…. Alive! Living in… London… with- oh my… That cuts my work in half now.” He felt a warmth run through him and pressed a hand to his chest. Seems he was married to a Mrs. Anathema Pulsifer, nee Device. They were in their fifties now, with two children.

Next on his list were the other children… The Them. Though they would be in their thirties and not children any longer. There was the girl and two boys… and Adam. Adam had stayed in Tadfield, but the other children had moved along. Warlock was off in America with his new family, running for a political office. Crowley should be proud, he claims to have invented politics. He couldn’t find the girl- off the grid, maybe didn’t believe in technology? Aziraphale could relate. The other two boys- one was in America developing ice cream, the other-

“Head of accounting for… What is this word now? What’s a- Oh never mind.” Aziraphale rolled his eyes and wrote notes down. Who he was able to find, where they were, and their status- alive or deceased. It was a rather short list, yet they knew a rather small amount of humans. It was an unfortunate drawback for those set to protect their species, but they’d have to take what they could get.

“Angel…?”

Aziraphale jumped and looked back. 

“Crowley…”

“What time is it… come back to bed I’m cold…” Crowly stood in the hallways, rumpled pajamas hanging loose off his body. He rubbed his eyes, leaning against a wall and, very possibly, falling back to sleep. Aziraphale maneuvered himself up and closed his computer, walking to the lanky man and kissing his forehead.

“C’mon… Let’s get you back to bed, hm?”

“Hm…” Crowley grumbled. He stood up but immediately flopped his body onto Aziraphale’s waiting form, nuzzling his neck, “Warm…” Aziraphale blushed softly and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“You…” He sighed. They walked back into the bedroom and lay down under the blankets, wrapped up in one another until it was an appropriate time to wake up. Which for Crowley, could have been 100 more years.

~**~**~

“So the Sergeant is dead, hm? And his lady too?” Crowley asked the next day over lunch. Aziraphale nodded.

“God rest their souls.”

“Yeah… So book girl and the boyfriend are alive, as well as the kids though?”

“Mmyes… Of course Adam is alive, just because he denounced his father doesn’t mean he’d lose all his powers. But it seems Mr. and Mrs. Pulsifer live right here in London, not too far. They’re quite a bit older now, nearing 60 which is still young in human years.”

“Sure, sure. So we have three humans we know. That it?”

“Well the Pulsifers had children…?”

Crowley shot him a look, “No. You know how I feel about kids.”

“Crowley, their kids have probably had kids! They could be nearly 30 themselves! Besides, it’s not like they’ll be going into battle or anything. If we can stop all of this before it even begins it won’t matter.”

Crowley took his coffee cup and pressed it to his lips, his eyes never leaving Aziraphale’s. It wasn’t until the cup hit the table he spoke again.

“Let’s not cock it up this time, yeah?”


	9. Car Rides and Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here thar be smut. Lots of plot... Oh look, an old friend?!
> 
> 2 more main chapters and the epilogue?! WAH! What is happening?! I better get a wiggle on. 
> 
> The final actual chapter will have the major CW... I’m dying to talk about it, no pun intended. Please know I love you all and you can’t hate me. 🤫

They flew in the Bently through the streets of London, to the other side of Saint James’ Park. Kensington- one of the richest neighborhoods in the London Area. Aziraphale straightened his bowtie and yelped suddenly, grabbing for the door handle.

“Crowley,  _ please _ .”

“I’m watching the road, Angel.”

“Drive  _ slower _ . We don’t need to be discorporated on the way...”

“Nah, sooner we get there, sooner we can get back to our regular lives, hm?”

“Watch the road…” Aziraphale muttered.

“I’d much rather watch you though.” Crowley glanced over and gave him a once over, “Such a pretty thing.”

Aziraphale looked out the window and blushed. He was trying to keep his mind on surviving the car ride, never mind surviving a war.

“We’re nearly there- short drive, thank goodness.” Aziraphale pointed up ahead. Crowley behind the wheel always gave him anxiety. 

“Mm, too bad. Maybe the drive out to Tadfield will be more fun, yeah?” Crowley winked as he parked smoothly. Tadfield was a longer drive, and they’d have to head there next. Aziraphale wasn’t too thrilled.

They got out of the car, Aziraphale adjusting himself and clapping his hands behind his back. Crowley swaggered around and they stood together, looking up at the building where the Pulsifers lived.

“Posh.” Crowley whistled.

“She is extremely wealthy.” Aziraphale shrugged. They walked to the building and entered, greeted by a doorman.

“How may I assist you, gentlemen?”

“We’re here to see Mr. and Mrs. Pulsifer.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, you’re out of luck gentlemen. They left this morning for America. Seems her mother has just passed.”

Crowley frowned, “When will they be back then?”

“Oh that I couldn’t say, sir.”

“Thank you, you’ve been kind,” Aziraphale smiled and offered a small wave of a blessing her way. He thanked the doorman the same before he walked out. Crowley grumbled and turned on his heel, hands shoving into pockets as he followed.

“So… That was a bust. To Tadfield?”

“Yes, I suppose that would be our last hope.” Aziraphale said forlornly. He would have liked to see them, but alas. It was not in the cards.

They got back in the car and started off toward Tadfield. It was two hour ride, and Aziraphale was regretting not bringing a tin of biscuits. He was craving something sweet, when Crowley’s hands became adventurous. He reached over and began rubbing Aziraphale’s thigh, trying to entice his love into some heavy petting. He was not so lucky. The faster he drove, the more Aziraphale declined, fear of discorporation in the front of his mind. He started to slow down.

“C’mon Angel… I can drive at the same time-”

“It’s very unbecoming of you to beg, Crowley.” Aziraphale frowned, arms crossing. Crowley signed and pulled to the side of the road, slamming the car into park. “Why are you stopping?”

“Angel I just want to touch you… I’m  _ craving _ you… I feel like I need to be touching you constantly…” Crowley leaned over and kissed his cheek, nuzzling into the skin.

“Crowley... We have to get going before it gets da- ahh…” Crowley’s nimble fingers undid his trousers quickly and his hand shoved into them, grabbing his cock.

“See? Isn’t this better, Angel?”

Aziraphale leaned into Crowley, kissing him with a whimper. He grabbed Crowley’s arm as he stroked, breath hitched.

“Crowley… Aah…” He groaned, gripping him tightly. Crowley pulling back so he could watch Aziraphale’s face twisting in pleasure, his mouth hanging open, gasping, moaning. Crowley smirked.

“Mm… you’re so hard and thick, Angel… Doesn’t this feel good? Maybe it feels naughty? Someone could see you, your gorgeous face all twisted like that... Want me to make you come, Angel?”

“Yes… Yes, Crowley…”

“Do you want me to suck your cock? I’d love to taste you, let you come down my throat.”

Aziraphale mewled and leaned into Crowley’s shoulder, hips thrusting up into his hand needily, “Oh… Oh please… Anything please…”

Crowley pushed him back into the seat, opening his pants wider, taking his cock out further. He leaned down and licked the tip, tongue swirling around causing Aziraphale to cry out and try to thrust up into his mouth, panting. Crowley held his waist down and lowered his mouth around him, sucking hard. He was rewarded with a hand in his hair pushing him down. Aziraphale pressed his head back into the seat. It wasn’t going to take long. The fact a human could easily see them was adding to his excitement, and he hoped the Bentley would forgive him. Crowley hummed around his cock, head bobbing, cheeks caving. Aziraphale looked down and ran a hand into his hair, grabbing it tightly with a moan. He watched Crowley’s head bobbing around him, his eyes closed, the pleasure in his own face.

“Yes… Crowley sssah… ah…!”

Crowley gave a pat to his thigh, letting him know he was ready, and continued to swallow him down deeper.

“Crowley…!” Aziraphale cried out, hand gripping tightly into Crowley’s hair and shoving his head down. He let go, coming down Crowley’s throat. Aziraphale hunched over Crowley, panting. His hand loosened in his hair, instead stroking it with a whimper.

Crowley swallowed and licked around his cock, cleaning him off completely. He sat up and smirked, nuzzling his nose into Aziraphale’s and kissing him softly.

“You’re wonderful…” Crowley murmured, taking his hand that fell from his hair. 

“That was… That- Crowley…” He said through heavy breaths, “Lovely.”

“See? Made this a- Oh...  _ fuck _ .”

Aziraphale frowned, “What-“

“Step out of the vehicle, Gents.” A voice said behind Aziraphale. Aziraphale turned slowly and was met with a police officer. He yelped and started to adjust himself, tucking himself in and zipping his trousers.

“Just- just a moment officer- ah!”

Crowley snapped his fingers angrily and slammed on the gas, peeling away.

“Asshole.”

“Crowley!! What are you doing!?”

“Getting us to Tadfield. Being… pissed off we were interrupted…” 

“No need to drive away like that! What- What did you do to him?”

“Made him forget.” 

Aziraphale watched his brow furrow, his lip curl as he held the wheel. So he took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Thank you… for getting us in and out of trouble.” Aziraphale chuckled. He did a quick glance back to see the police car fading into the distance, the police officer very confused.

They eventually made it to Tadfield, slowing down through the center. It was getting dark, and there was hardly a soul to be found. Aziraphale looked around, puzzled. It was too quiet. 

“Where does he live?” He asked.

“ _ Turn left, then turn right darling.”  _ Freddie’s voice came over the speaker.

“Crowley what- what the hell was that?!”

“Hm? Oh, got GPS a long time ago, tells you where to go. But… Everyone’s voice is Freddie… Leave it to hell to provide never ending torture.”

Aziraphales expression turned sad, his brow furrowing together. He reached out to touch Crowley’s hand and give a squeeze.

“It’s alright… We’re here.” 

They pulled into the driveway of a small home. Two floors, a single car garage. There was an older silver car in the driveway in front of the Bentley.

“He’s here…? It’s so… Shabby.” Crowley wrinkled his nose.

“He’s more human than we are, dear. He may just outlive both of us.” Aziraphale grabbed his door handle and exited the car. Crowley gave a shrug in agreement, getting out of the car as well.

They met at the door and Aziraphale grabbed the bottom of his waistcoat nervously. Crowley shoved his finger into the doorbell, his hands then stuffing into his pockets.

The door opened.

Adam Young, 41 years old, stood before him. He hardly looked more than 25. He smiled brightly, childish glee radiating off of him. He looked nearly the same as he had 30 years ago- same hair, big bright eyes, scrawny. It was impossible to mistake him for anyone else.

“Mr. Crowley! Mr. Aziraphale!” He beamed. Crowley rolled his head toward Aziraphale, annoyed at being called ‘Mister’ and grumbled. Aziraphale wrinkled his nose and looked back to the boy.

“Adam! So good to see you. How is-”

“What’s wrong?” Adam instantly frowned, “You’ve never come by before, I haven’t seen you since well… I stopped my idiot father…” 

They both winced. He was the only other being on the planet that would be around as long as they were. Maybe an alliance of sorts  _ was _ overdue? But even so, Crowley and Aziraphale were never ‘buddies’  _ their _ first few thousand years. Kids were so sensitive these days.

“Adam… There is a war brewing.” Crowley started. He explained everything, while Aziraphale stayed beside him for comments and questions. Crowley told Adam about the phones not working, about God and Satan both speaking to them, about- well,  _ almost _ everything. 

“...So the world hasn’t gone to shit yet, but here we are. You needed to be warned, Adam, before they start looking for you.”

Adam nodded and took a moment to consider the before stepping aside.

“Come in… seems this is bigger to discuss.”

Aziraphale held a hand out, allowing Crowley entrance before himself. They were led into the small cottage, noticing how well kept and clean it was. Pictures lined the walls of Adam’s friends, family, and others they’d never met. They reached the sitting however, and froze.

Seems they weren’t the first to get there. 

Gabriel and Beelzebub were on his couch. Two cups of tea sat in front of them, black as the night sky as the bags had probably stayed in far too long. Gabriel gave a wave, while Beelzebub gave a snarky grin.

“The hell are you two doing here?”

“Same as you, sunshine. Adam is more of a link between us and humanity than you two.” Gabriel stood.

“You’re supposed to be finding allies!” Aziraphale fretted, hands fisting.

“What better place to end than here?” Beelzebub glanced over, emotionless.

Crowley balked, “ _ End _ ? We- did you even  _ look _ ?”

“Mm… Seems it’s a rather small group of traitors, nearly every Angel and Demon we spoke to passed our little test.”

Aziraphale stepped forward, “Adam… I don’t know what they’ve told you but it’s imperative that we stop this war. For humanity… for the earth.”

“So they said.” Adam nodded, “But… I’m not sure what help I’ll be? I still can- well I have power but I’m quite limited since I haven’t used it, I don’t know how…”

“Not so typical of a human…” Crowley’s brown raised, “Then again you’re not human. Very wise of you to steer clear of it. Though-“

“Adam, listen.” Gabriel interrupted. Crowley hissed and crossed his arms, “We just need you to stay vigilant and know that there are people out that might be looking for you, to use your power to end the world. ...Again.”

“Easy enough.” Adam nodded.

“You… You can call us if anything goes awry.” Aziraphale nodded, adding a soft smile.

“Or- I mean if you just want to call…” Crowley added sheepishly. 

“Thank you all…” Adam nodded gratefully. Beelzebub stood next to Gabriel and studded her hands into her pockets, pulling out her paper. Gabriel took his and they handed them to Adam.

“Here… These will protect you.” 

Adam looked at the papers and took them both. He looked back to Aziraphale and Crowley.

“How are papers going to-“

The same thing happened to Adam as it did to Gabriel and Beelzebub. The papers began to glow, the mist spread from both up Adams arms, wrapping a branch tattoo onto him before it disappeared. He looked down as it finished and gasped, hands rubbing over his skin. His brow furrowed, looking at Gabriel and Beelzebub a moment questioningly.

“I’m not supposed to have tattoos at work!”

Crowley smacked a hand to his face, “You’re too human! Wear long sleeves!” He grumbled.

Aziraphale smiled at his lover and touched his arm softly, stepping closer to Adam.

“Adam, listen… These marks are here as proof you are loyal to humanity, to Crowley and I. We can trust you, and you can trust those who bear this mark. It’s very old magic… well over 6,000 years since I was last in heaven, anyways.”

“Is… is it permanent?” Adam asked, touching his skin. Aziraphale looked back to Crowley for an answer.

“The mark may not be, but your true feelingsss will be. They rest within you, how you manage your role as a Protector of Humanity, the link between usss and them for all eternity.” Beelzebub interjected. Crowley nodded in agreement, watching Adam. He was torn, his eyes frowning and searching for more answers. His hands were held up before him, staring at the marks on his arms in question. 

“Let’s go. We have work to do.” Gabriel nodded curtly, turning and walking toward the door. Beelzebub watched Crowley and Aziraphale a moment and shook their head, walking away after Gabriel. Adam turned away from the two and held his hands behind his back. He looked out the window and watched as they disappeared into a pop.

“They’re gone.” Adam stated, “You  _ really  _ trust them? Really?” Adam looked back and raised an eyebrow.

“Adam… We have no choice. The papers you held, they are a very old magic beyond us. Your forearms, the markings are those we can trust and we are running out of people and time.” Aziraphale said, still holding Crowley’s cheeks. Crowley glanced over and frowned.

“Who else is there? We have those idiots… and the two of us. Plus whoever they happened to find at head office.”

Adam cleared his throat, “Three… of us.” He corrected, “I’m sure I can be of some assistance? Stopping wars and denouncing my father… I think I’m your best man.”

“Adam we couldn’t ask that of you.” Aziraphale dropped his hands and reached, touching his shoulder gently.

“Aziraphale I live here alone… Dog has been good company but… I’m very much alone. What else do I have to live for?” He asked sadly. Crowley felt it like a punch in the gut. He never even gave it thought. Adam, the Anti-Christ, living on the earth for all eternity alone with Dog. His parents were dead, he would outlive his friends, and then what? He’d only just started to lose people around him, and had barely a grasp on what immortality was going to mean. It was going to be more difficult for him than either of them, raised by mortals who would all change, age, then die as he continued to live on, alone. Crowley had Aziraphale with him, and would always have him by his side.

“We may be able to help you with that.” Crowley perked up, “See… You’re not the only supernatural being on this planet, Adam. We can’t magic you a friend but… We can keep in touch…”

“We  _ were _ supposed to be your Godfathers, after all.” Aziraphale squeezed his shoulder. 

“Thanks… I think I’d like that. You’ll have to give me advice on this whole… living forever thing too. Seems like I’m stuck at 25 and I’m just tacking the years onto that.”

“Lucky. We got stuck in our late forties…” Aziraphale sighed. He took his hand back and crossed his arms over his stomach, looking shyly up at Crowley. 

“Knock it off, I like you just the way you are and you know it.” Crowley grumbled, “So yes, you can be our godchild, but we need to stop this impending war or we’re all nothing.”

“When is it starting? When and… and where?” 

Aziraphale looked back to Crowley for an answer, but found nothing.

“We’re not quite sure.” Aziraphale sighed, looking back to Adam, “That would be a better question for Gabriel or Beelzebub I suppose. Now… She said many will die, and suffer, and we can’t stop it… But… What if we could? What if we could just end it all before it began?”

“What? Stop a war we know nothing about before it even begins?” Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose, “Honestly, Angel, do you listen-”

“He’s got a point.” Adam interjected, “If… If they can find out details like time and date… we can find the leaders and find what their demands are.”

“Mm… Seems too easy.” Crowley shrugged, “But then again… Last time should have been easy.” He glanced at Aziraphale who blushed and looked away. They started toward the front door, bickering amongst themselves.

“Not my fault  _ you _ lost him.” Aziraphale muttered.

“ _ We _ lost him, misplaced him.”

“You had one job, Crowley!”

“Those nuns didn’t have a clue, it wasn’t my fault!”

“Um… Guys? Keep me posted, alright? I’ll let you know if I catch wind of anything.” Adam said, following the bickering couple. They met at the door, Aziraphale pausing.

“Adam... Our phones haven’t been working properly. We haven’t been able to figure out why, however. If you try and call they might not go through.”

“Did you change phone numbers recently?” 

“No… Same phone numbers.”

“Want me to take a look?” Adam asked. Crowley shrugged and took his phone out, handing it to Adam. Adam flipped through the screen quickly, ignoring the background image Crowley had set. A small flash left his hand into the device and he handed it back, “All set.”

“What?! What do you mean  _ all set _ ?!” Crowley snapped, “We haven’t been able to reach one another for nearly thirty years!”

“I fixed it… That’s what I do for work. I fix phones. It’s… boring but I’m good at it… The one piece of magic I still use. You guys shouldn’t have a problem going forward.”

“Thanks, kid.” Crowley mumbled. They said their goodbyes, and the Angel and Demon went on their way, getting back into the Bentley and driving from Tadfield, where they would stop being such strangers, and visit their Godson more often.


	10. Back to the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley gets an amazing gift, Aziraphale finds himself slipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Car Accident, Nanny returns, a little heavy petting.
> 
> There is one more chapter of this, and then we reach the epilogue! Agh! 
> 
> Has anyone figured out what is happening with our boys? I hope not, that would ruin the fun. My lips are sealed until Monday, and we wrap this bad boy up on Thursday!

On the drive, they held hands, thumbs stroking over knuckles. Aziraphale looked at where they were connected and smiled warmly. Crowley gave a squeeze and brought their hands up, kissing his knuckles.

“We’re going to be fine, Angel…” He murmured against the skin. His palms were sweaty, he felt a vice grip in his chest. It wasn’t something he could promise, no. Some things are better left unsaid, after all. Aziraphale took his hand away and laced it into Crowley’s hair, scratching gently at his scalp.

“I hope so…” Aziraphale sighed, “What happens… What do you think happens if we’re not?”

Crowley internally damned himself- that’s what he was trying to  _ not _ say. 

“Just… Just keep yourself on the righteous side, Angel. Stay positive and all that.” Crowley glanced over and offered a small smile. When he turned back to the road, a deer suddenly jumped out, causing him to slam the breaks and swerve. Shouting ensued, panic overwhelmed the two. Crowley reached his hand out over Aziraphale’s chest protectively, Aziraphale curling back into his seat.

“Fuck!!”

“Crowley!!”

When the car stopped, they were on the side of the road in a ditch. Crowley was  _ furious _ . His baby, in a ditch, smoke coming from under the hood. He felt his eye twitching, but he immediately turned to Aziraphale, pupils blown wide in fear.

“Aziraphale…” He managed out, reaching to touch his arm.

“Crowley…?” Aziraphale asked, voice small. His body was shaking, his heart racing, sweat beading on his forehead. He was more frightened than he had ever been in his entire existence. Crowley ripped his glasses off, tossing them on the dash. He grabbed Aziraphale, pulling him into a tight snake-like squeeze.

“Angel… Angel shit, I’m so sorry…” He gasped out. A hand stroked through blonde hair, his other squeezed around his torso. Azirahale trembled and tried to catch his breath, that was gone due to shock, but more likely because of the vice Crowley had him in.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale whispered, eyes closing as he nuzzled into him. Here he was safe… He was protected and warm. Nothing would happen to him…

_ ‘So sorry to do that to you, my loves... I need a word.’ _

Crowley snapped his eyes open at the voice and snarled. He turned to her, holding Aziraphale closer, hiding him in his chest, “Haven’t you done enough?” A bright light stood before them, taking shape as it moved toward the car. Aziraphale looked to the light and gasped, pushing away from Crowley as best he could.

“Crowley! That’s… That’s  _ Her _ …”

_ ‘Tomorrow, it has been said the forces will be meeting for the final battle. It will be in the fields of Meggado, as Armageddon was meant to happen. There will be no humans near the fields, but this does not mean the forces will not seek them out for vengeance.’ _

“Next time can you try NOT to discorporate us?!”

“ _ Crowley!  _ You can’t talk to the Almighty like that!”

“Wha- Oh that- Oh excuse me. Don’t try to kill us like you do everything else you create!”

“ _ CROWLEY!!” _

_ ‘It’s alright, Aziraphale…’  _ She took a more human form as she had done with Aziraphale, and moved through the car to sit behind them in the back seat,  _ ‘I will heal your… toy. This must remain between you, my dears. You cannot be destroyed. This was an agreement with Hell, temporary until this war ends. Your forms- it will be impossible to discorporate them.’ _

Crowley and Aziraphale looked back at the shining white…  _ ghost _ in the back seat of the Bentley as this information was absorbed.

“We… We can’t discorporate.” Crowley stated.

“But we can still be injured?” Aziraphale questioned.

_ ‘You are as impervious to injury and death as I am.’ _

There was a stunned silence.

“Just… Just the two of us then?” Aziraphale looked to Crowley and back to Her.

_ ‘Yes. Just the two of you, my loves. We owe you that much, for now. One of the special treatments you have received.’ _

“What else you got?”

“ _ Crowley!” _ Aziraphale groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. God let out a small laugh.

_ ‘My dear Crowley. My offer still stands within you. As for Aziraphale, Principality, Angel of the Eastern Gate… I offer you one blessing, of anything and anyone that you please. Think of it as… A wish.’ _

“I wish my Bentley wasn’t in a ditch…” Crowley growled, staring at the ghost in his car. Aziraphale glared at him a moment and turned back to Her.

“A blessing… A wish for whomever I please? Even… That isn’t to say… This would be my wish but for… for us…”

_ ‘Of course, my Angel.’  _ She smiled and reached up, touching their shoulders. Her eyes closed and suddenly the Bentley was back on the street, good as new. Crowley smirked happily, frowning a moment as he realized his CD’s were still all Best of Queen albums. She squeezed his shoulder and pointed to a button with a strangely shaped ‘B’ on it…

“Bluetooth…” Crowley gasped, nearly sobbing, “Oh… Oh Bluetooth…”

_ ‘A little miracle of my own, Crowley.’ _ She said,  _ ‘Aziraphale, use your gift wisely. The world depends on you… again.’ _

“Yes, yes… Thanks.” Crowley was buried in his phone, setting up a playlist of real music and grinning like a maniac. Aziraphale shook his head and clasped his hands together.

“Thank you, God… Bless you.” She was gone in a blink. He felt a small item appear in his hands and opened them, examining it. It was a very strange feather, nothing Aziraphale had ever seen before. It was black, with a golden tip. Simple and beautiful. 

“Crowley… What do you suppose-”

Crowley grinned and suddenly a very loud blare came from the speakers, causing Aziraphale to drop the feather and cover his ears.

“Crowley!! Good  _ lord _ !”

“Yes, very good huh? Something new for once!” Crowley yelled, grinning widely. It was the Ramones, the actual Ramones and not Freddie’s voice, playing ‘I Believe in Miracles’, and it was  _ loud _ . Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he winced, looking down and around the floor of the car, dreading looking for anything next to the speaker.

“Crowley! I need to find something!”

“I’m not taking requests, Angel!” Crowley threw the car into drive and sped off, laughing like a maniac. Aziraphale yelped and grabbed at the door, his other hand reaching for Crowley’s shoulder.

“Slow…  _ DOWN!”  _ Aziraphale yelled, fist into Crowley’s shirt angrily. Crowley looked over finally and sighed, foot coming off the pedal, hand coming to turn the volume down.

“You’re no fun, know that? I finally get something good from upstairs and you suck the joy right out of it.” Crowley sneered. Aziraphale finally felt his heart slowing down, his breathing evening out and he loosened his grip on Crowley.

“Crowley I dropped… She gave me something too…”

“Some blessing, yeah what of it?”

“It’s… It’s a feather… black and gold.” He looked down and around for it, “Stop the car, I need to find it.”

“Aziraphale-”

“Just stop- just stop the car, please!” He pleaded, looking up into black shades, his blue eyes full of panic. Crowley felt his heart rip and nodded, slowing to a stop on the side of the road, shutting the car off. They got out, looking around on the floor, in the back seat, under seats.

It was gone.

“Angel…”

“No! No I can’t have lost it. Crowley it was from her- it was a feather… black and gold… I can’t- what if we need it? What if it’s something… Something special…”

“Angel I’m sorry… It’s  _ gone _ .” 

They sat in the back seat next to one another and Aziraphale clenched his jaw. He was angry… He hardly got to see it with Crowley, Crowley with his  _ music _ … his… his  _ driving- _

“I didn’t even get to see what it was… Crowley how could you?”

“Me?! What did I do? I started driving, we  _ are _ in a car after all!”

“Why do you have to drive so fast… Play your music so loud?”

“Because- Because that’s just who I am, Angel. I don’t want to go slow and quiet… What’s  _ wrong _ ? You never-”

“Damn it, Crowley…” Aziraphale bit his lip and fisted his hands into Crowley’s shirt, “Everything is going wrong- the world is threatened, we are in danger again… I could lose you, you’d be gone forever and… Crowley I can’t lose you… I’m frightened, Crowley… I’ve never been more unsure and scared in all our existence.”

“You  _ can’t _ lose me, Aziraphale....” He brushed his hands down over Aziraphales chest and paused. He looked down at Aziraphale’s jacket, head tilting, “I… I think you have…” Aziraphale followed his eyes to his coat pocket, where the feather was sticking out. Crowley tilted his head, looking closely at it, marveled by its appearance.

“What’s it mean?”

“It means…” Crowley plucked it from Aziraphale’s pocket and pressed the feather into both of Aziraphale’s hands. He cupped his hands over Aziraphale’s, squeezing. “It means we don’t worry… We’re smart enough to get out of this together. Like we always have.”

Aziraphale felt his hands tremble and he clenched the feather in his hands, his eyes closing. He felt a warmth spread through his body, the love radiating off Crowley seeping into his skin and through him.

“Thank you…” Aziraphale smiled. He looked up into golden eyes, “I’m sorry I jumped you like that… I think the nerves got the best of me.”

“Let’s get home, yeah?”

Aziraphale nodded, placing the feather back in his pocket. He felt better, knowing he’d found this strange artifact… He had to figure out what it meant, what it was put on his person for. But for now, getting home without outside forces getting involved would be the perfect end to the day.

They arrived home finally, late at night. It was uncomfortably dark and quiet. Crowley took Aziraphale’s hand after he shut the door to the flat. He squeezed, offering Aziraphale some comfort.

“We should rest… We have to head out tomorrow early… Time difference and all that.” Crowley muttered, looking at their hands. Aziraphale squeezed his hand back and took two steps closer to Crowley. His other hand stroked his cheek and lifted his chin.

“How will we get there?”

“Miracle, I suppose.”

“What if-“

“No.” Crowley pressed a hand over Aziraphale’s mouth, sharply staring into his eyes, “None of that. We have plenty of allies and friends in high places looking out for us.”

“But-“

“I’m not worried, Angel. We’re together, right?” 

Aziraphale stayed silent a moment. Too many ‘what if’s floating around. Too much doubt. He agreed though, and they retired to their bedroom to rest for what was sure to be an eventful day. Aziraphale found himself curled up with Crowley spooning around him. It was new,  _ he  _ was usually the one keeping Crowley warm. It was, however, comforting and nice to have those thin arms holding him, stroking his skin. Whispers into his ear that he was loved, that they’d never be apart. 

Aziraphale still had doubts though, and that added to his increasing anxiety. The doubts swirled around his mind, making sleep difficult to come by. It’s not like he slept much to begin with, but this was making him want to pace, want to find comfort in his books. 

He slipped out of Crowley’s arms and crept to the door, throwing on a robe and slippers. He found his way out, but it only got worse. He was suffocating, he was breathless. He needed air. It was then Aziraphale realized that the only outdoor area was through the front door of the shop. He needed a faster escape. He closed his eyes and concentrated very hard, hands coming over his chest to relax his breathing as he worked. Light danced under his eyelids, designing, moving, shifting and improving his living area. 

Aziraphale’s eyes opened to find stairs at the end of the hallway. An iron railing that led up to the roof. His heart swelled and he walked quickly to it, up the stairs, to a small landing with a door. He looked at the golden handle and reached to touch it, feeling the coolness seep into his hand. He thought for a moment. Would Crowley know to look for him here? Would he even be here that long? Aziraphale took in a deep breath and pushed the door open, walking out into the night. 

He’d managed to make the rooftop habitable. It was transformed from a flat wasted and rusted slab of roof. Now, Aziraphale was standing before a lush landscape - His own, personal Eden. He’d managed a wide variety of flowers, trees, and bushes before tiring himself out. There was, of course, a single apple tree, and near it a rather comfortable looking wooden bench. Aziraphale slid his shoes and socks off and placed them outside of the door. He let his toes slip into the cool grass surrounding the rooftop and he sighed, eyes closing, in peace. It felt natural, it felt like home. He wanted to bring Crowley up here, see if he had any other thoughts on adding to the plot- but he also wanted to be selfish, keep this to himself for the time being. Aziraphale walked to the tree and touched the trunk, hand caressing up into the branches and leaves.

“Hello, dear friend…” He whispered, “I’m sorry I let you down all those millenia ago. But here we are…”

Of course, this wasn’t the original tree. That was impossible. It was an apple tree, just the same though. A very distant relative of the original over six thousand years ago. Aziraphale looked to the bench next to it and took in a deep breath. This was the hardest for him to miracle in, of everything on the roof. It was from St. James Park, the same bench that Crowley and Aziraphale frequented for all their years. It had a small golden plaque on the back of it read ‘To Terry, The Second Angel to Dance on the Head of a Pin” which confused Aziraphale, but he wasn’t supposed to understand these things anyway. Stealing from public property did make his anxiety tick up a bit. It’d be alright though, in the end. Right?

Aziraphale sat on the bench in his spot and sighed comfortably. It needed work, there were sure to be other things required for this garden to be perfect. The atrium that stood above the stairs in the center of the bookshop would be work. Perhaps change it to a pond, let fish swim around in it. You’d be able to see them from the bookshop. 

The sun was suddenly coming up and Aziraphale swallowed hard. It was just about time. Crowley would be getting up soon, cold and lonely, looking for Aziraphale to hold him those last daunting minutes before they left. He was dreading it. He was still scared. He glanced up toward the sky and studied the blues that were arriving for the new day. Orange kissed the clouds and spread across the dark sky, bringing definition to the world and life to those who inhabited it. 

For now, that was.

“Aziraphale… What is this?”

Aziraphale looked to the door and a tired smile spread across his face. Crowley stood with a rather large quilt wrapped around him. It was sure to be dragging up the stairs behind him like the train on a bride’s dress. He was rumpled, ruffled, ragged, and the most adorable creature Aziraphale had ever lay eyes on.

“Good morning, darling… I couldn’t sleep.”

“So you built a  _ garden _ ?” Crowley yawned, “Seems about right. I gotta go talk to Lewis about leaving for a while… He won’t have anyone for the kids.”

“Oh Lewis…” Aziraphale sighed, “Poor fellow.”

“He can afford a vacation, Angel… Don’t worry. I have to get over there soon tho-” Crowley stifled a yawn into the quilt, nuzzling his nose into it sleepily, “Come back to bed, Angel. I want you to hold me for a while before we go.”

“Crowley… Come sit with me here.” Aziraphale pat the seat next to him. He looked into Crowley’s eyes, a bit of desperation behind them. Crowley padded over and looked around sleepily, humming softly. He plopped onto the bench next to Aziraphale, immediately leaning over into him and nuzzling into his shoulder.

“Hold me…” He whined. Aziraphale wrapped an arm around his shoulder, hugging him closer. Aziraphale didn’t want to let go, he didn’t want to move from this bench. 

“Crowley, darling… Did you sleep well?”

“Mm.” He muttered.

“I love you, Crowley.” Aziraphale whispered, holding him tighter. His anxiety was coming back, nerves on fire. He couldn’t be selfish, he couldn’t abandon Earth. He had to be strong for them. For the humans, for Crowley… 

“I love you, Angel.”

They sat a few moments in silence, watching the sun rise over the planet for what could potentially be the last time. No tears were shed, no words were spoken. Crowley leaned up and kissed Aziraphale’s cheek.

“I gotta go.” He murmured, “He’ll be waiting for me. Come inside, Angel.”

“Crowley… I’m…” He stopped his thought, “I’m coming.” He shelved that conversation for later, a better time they could talk. Who else would be better to talk about his deep seeded doubts in Her plan than Crowley? 

Aziraphale stood and helped Crowley up, kissing the top of his head gently. The paid made their way inside, to the warm confines of Aziraphale’s flat. Crowley headed straight for the bedroom to change his appearance, while Aziraphale put tea on. He didn’t want to go, he couldn’t stand to see the kids, knowing what could happen to them if they failed.

Crowley reappeared shortly. He heard the clicking of heels across the hardwood floor and turned, his breath caught. 

“Crowley what… What are you…?”

The dress had changed. It was the same button up, hugging her curves dress but… it was  _ white.  _ Under the collar was now black instead of red. Her nylons and her beautiful waving hair remained the same, as did her black pumps. 

“I can’t change it. I don’t know what’s going on, Angel…” She bit her lip, hands brushing down the front, “I tried, it just… it’s  _ white. _ Why  _ white?! _ ” She looked up to Aziraphale, lip sticking out in distress. Aziraphale’s heart fluttered at the gaze from golden eyes, beautifully applied makeup, red lips…

“Oh dear…” He whispered, swallowing. She was stunning, she was making his pulse race.

“Angel?”

“You’re… You better go.”

“Angel what do I do?”

“Leave…  _ Please. _ ” Aziraphale ground out. He turned to his tea and shuttered out a breath. He was trying desperately not to turn around, not to make him late. Hands gripped the counter tightly, nearly breaking it.

“Talk to me, Angel… What’s wrong? What’s happening to us?”

“What do you mean,  _ us _ ?”

“Angel your… Your jacket. You didn’t see…”

Aziraphale’s eyes flew open and he turned back, “What…?”

He flew down the hall, brushing by Crowley to the bedroom. He was frantic, disregarding everything around him. Then he stood. His pulse raced, he started to sweat and feel nauseous.

His jacket was  _ black _ .

“No… No it can’t… I kept it in such good condition, why would…” He snapped to try and turn it tan again, but nothing happened. Again, and again, snapping and waving but nothing worked.

“Angel I told you… I even tried to change it back.” Crowley stood in the doorway, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s… What does it mean?”

“I don’t know… But stay put, Angel. I’ll be back from Lewis’ soon and we can figure it out before we go, yeah?”

Aziraphale glanced down those long legs, those strong calves, up over her beautiful curves again and nodded, fisting a hand tightly.

“You’re stunning.” He said, “So beautiful, Crowley.”

Crowley flushed and her hands fiddled together shyly, tilting her head to the side, “Thanks…” She muttered, “I- um… I’ll be-“

Aziraphale crowded her up against the wall and kissed her, hands coming to hold her waist. Crowley yelped, allowing Aziraphale to deepen the kiss and press against her.

“Ah- Angel what-?”

“I don’t know… I just had to touch you. You’re too much, too…” Aziraphale kissed her cheek and leaned to her ear, “I want you, Crowley. Like this.”

“Aziraphale…” Crowley pushed at his shoulders, “Angel I have to go- ooh!” She moaned, head tilting back as Aziraphale’s hand lifted her dress to cup between her legs. Crowley’s nails dug into his shoulders as fingers danced over her panties.

“You can be late.”

“Can’t… Can’t be late… Oh hell…” Her head tilted back and a whine left her long throat. Long fingers grabbed onto Aziraphale’s shoulders, digging in. His fingers pressed against her, rubbing just right. Crowley felt her panties dampen from the touch.

“So wet for me already, dear? Might I-“

“N- No Angel please… I really have to g- go!” Crowley gasped out, pushing at him. Aziraphale pulled his hand away and kissed her softly. No does mean no, after all.

“Sorry, dear. You’re just… so tempting. I couldn’t help myself.” Aziraphale stepped back, allowing Crowley room to adjust herself, she gave a quick snap and freshened up, cheeks still deep red.

“I’ve never… Like this I mean, of course. Um… With the touching…”

“You’re a virgin?”

Crowley had steam coming off her face and she nodded shyly, hands trembling, “I’ve never wanted anyone else but you, Aziraphale. Humans think their first time is so special so… I thought I’d at least save myself for you… Someone special.”

Aziraphale flushed, mouth agape and eyes wide. He was at a loss for words. It was… It was poetic. No… Shakespearean. No…There wasn’t a word that could be used to describe how Aziraphale was feeling. Crowley kissed his cheek as she walked by, squeezing his hand.

“I’ll be back, Angel. Then we have to go.”

~**~**~

Crowley met with Lewis and explained, more or less, that she had to leave town for two weeks. She had a hard time coming up with a reason somehow, which was quite unlike her at all. She mentioned something about going with Aziraphale though, and Lewis happily put a hand up to stop her. 

Aziraphale, meanwhile, was sitting on the edge of their bed and staring at his black coat. His traitorous black coat. They’d been through so much together, he couldn’t even have one last hoorah with it. He looked forlornly at the pockets and stood, beginning to rifle through them.

He found the feather before anything else. It was completely white, no trace of black or gold anywhere. She was working in ways, and neither himself or Crowley knew what to do. 

He felt helpless, hopeless, and dare he say it… Faithless.

He sat quietly in thought for what felt like hours. Crowley came home, quietly clicking around the flat and looking for Aziraphale. She went back to the bedroom, the door still open. She found him on their bed still, laying down with the feather in front of his face and the jacket taunting him from the doorway. She pursed her lips and leaned against the doorframe.

“Angel…” She said softly, head tilted into the wood. Aziraphale looked over and sat up. He held out an arm, reaching for her.

“Please… Before the end.” Aziraphale pleaded. Crowley stepped in, leaving her shoes by the door and padding across the room in her nylons to sit beside him. Aziraphale wrapped an arm around her instantly and pulled her warm body close, nuzzling into her hair.

“We don’t have much time, Angel.” Crowley sighed into him, taking Aziraphale’s free hand and lacing their fingers together. Aziraphale kissed the top of her head.

“I know… I know I just want to hold you. I need to hold you.” Aziraphale grit his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. It all came out, all his thoughts at once, “I have to ask you, Crowley, because I’ve been thinking, there’s so much happening and I’m not so sure-“

“Angel, slow down.” Crowley pulled away and sat sideways on the bed, a hand carding Aziraphale’s hair back, “I know you’re scared. I’m here for you, Angel. I’ll always be here.”

“I’ve been having doubts. Not of us, but… of Her. Of Her plan, all this. I didn’t want to say it before but- I’ve started to question…”

“Angel… That’s what got me in trouble in the first place. Why I’m here. I hate to say it, since I’m the demon here, but you can’t doubt Her. She’s already come to you twice about this. That’s unheard of. Hell, Satan hasn’t been heard from in 6000 years aside from scolding Adam. For the two to be so vested in this war, they mustn’t have seen it coming.”

“I’m scared, Crowley.” Aziraphale leaned into her shoulder, his hands holding hers, “I’m scared to fail, to fall. Did it hurt? Falling?”

Crowley’s heart skipped a beat and she gripped Aziraphale’s hands tightly. Something bigger was at play, something larger than just a war. 6030 years, he’d just gone with the motions. Aziraphale has always been the soldier, told what to do and when. Following orders was in his blood. But when the soldier has no direct orders to follow, he is lost. He feels abandoned. 

She had been moving in mysterious ways, giving them feathers for blessings, scraps of paper for allies, keeping them together… but what was it all for? Aziraphale to question? The lack of information on an upcoming war where they were supposed to protect humanity, protect Heaven and Hell. It was too vague, it was messy and poorly rehearsed. She came to them outside of Tadfield with a single feather as a safety net… What did it all mean? 

Seems like she was pushing Aziraphale to fall.

“No more than a paper cut.” Crowley pursed her lips, feeling tears brimming at her eyes. If he was going to fall, Crowley was damn sure she’d be there to catch him. 

“I’m sorry, Crowley. I’m so sorry for everything I’ve ever said and done.” Aziraphale sobbed, hugging her tightly, “I don’t want to go… I don’t want to leave you, Crowley.”

“You apologize for nothing, Aziraphale.” She sniffed out, holding him. It was hard to stay strong, “I’ll be with you through it. I’ll stand by your side, forever.”

Silence took over between the two, aside from an occasional hiccup of a breath. They didn’t move, refusing to adjust at all. An Angel and a Demon, locked together for all eternity. The bond they shared, the love that radiated between them was more powerful than any other force on Earth.

And then… it was time.

“We have to go, Angel.” Crowley kissed his hair, giving a squeeze. Aziraphale pulled away and their eyes met for just a moment before their lips met softly.

“I love you… Until the end of time.” Aziraphale murmured, stroking her cheek. Crowley leaned into the hand and took it, kissing his palm.

“I love you, Angel. More than there are stars in the sky.”

They stood, Crowley changing back to his usual male form, Aziraphale getting his now black coat. He turned to see Crowley’s normal black outfit was now a white shirt, grey jacket and pants, and his heart dropped into his stomach. He was dashing, but… it was change.

“Take my hand.” Aziraphale swallowed, trembling as he reached out. Crowley took it and stepped in closer, squeezing. He gave a nod, both of their eyes closing and concentrating very hard on their destination. 

In a pop, they were gone.


	11. Set the World Aflame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW!! Blood and Death, heavy angst and fighting!!
> 
> The end! Well there’s an epilogue Thursday. But this is the end of the main story! Holy crap buckle up, this one is a doozy. See you on the other side.

They arrived just outside of Megiddo, hands grasping at one another, hearts slamming against chests. It was dark, dusty, and quiet. Crowley pushed his sunglasses up his face and frowned. There was only a two hour difference between the countries, and it was early afternoon. Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hand tightly, trembling.

“Be brave, Angel.” Crowley squeezed back, looking to the sky as lightning began to roll in. Thunder growled from above, deafening cracks in the silence of the field. Bright flashes and staggered lines came from above. The ground began to rumble, cracks appearing across the desolate landscape. Steam came up from the dirt, a red glow glaring over the earth.

“Crowley…!”

“Steady, Aziraphale.”

Thousands of demons rose from the ground, growing through the dirt as weeds. The clouds parted just a fraction, a beam of light striking through as thousands of angels dove down from the sky. Just as Armageddon should have existed, an army of the damned and an army of angels stood, facing one another. There was a large chasm surrounding the light and the dark where the earth had split, creating an island of two sides. The demons growled, snarled and spat. The angels stood quiet, in formation, weapons drawn.

Beelzebub and Gabriel came suddenly in a bolt of lightning and through the earth. Aziraphale looked back, feeling relief and let out a shuddering breath. Crowley frowned, gasping as Aziraphale dropped his hand.

“What do we do? How do we stop this?” Aziraphale looked to Gabriel, panic in his eyes. Gabriel’s violet eyes were wide, staring over the field of supernatural beings facing off. Beelzebub stepped to Aziraphale and grabbed his shoulder.

“We don’t.” They snarled, looking back to Gabriel and nodding. Crowley gasped and reached out, but it was too late.

Gabriel called to existence a golden blade of fire. His eyes were wild as he stabbed into Aziraphale’s chest, plunging the sword deep enough to exit through his back. Tears flew into Aziraphale’s eyes and he cried out, looking toward Crowley for help. Crowley tried to scream, but nothing left his throat. Beelzebub’s hand extended and a black dagger appeared. It was plunged into Crowley’s chest, twisted through his corporation’s heart. 

“Why…?” Crowley gasped out, keeling forward onto his knees over Aziraphale’s body. His blood was spilling across the dry desert, down his mouth. Aziraphale’s eyes were dull, his body growing cold.

Beelzebub shoved their boot against his face and pushed Crowley down into the dirt, a smirk spreading across their face. Gabriel sheathed his sword, looking back to the field.

“What do you mean, why? You never saw through this, did you? Pity. You’ve always been slow on the uptake, poor little demon. This has been our plan all along. We forced you apart after that last show in Tadfield, but you found each other. We’ve been playing you all along.”

“You really think  _ she _ would come down to see  _ you _ , Aziraphale? You’ve failed as an angel. Those papers? That feather? What a joke. We kept you together so it’d be easier to find you.”

“Now… You can die. Don’t think we want you ruining the apocalypse again. Neither Heaven or Hell will want you after this. Enjoy your last precious moments together.”

They laughed before taking off toward the field, leaving an angel and a demon to die.

Crowley crawled closer, grasping at his chest. Tears ran down his cheeks, blood leaving his mouth as he coughed.

“Angel… Angel please don’t… Don’t leave me.”

“Crowley… I’m so sorry!” Aziraphale gasped out, weakly grasping for Crowley, “Please… Please hold me… I’m so scared.”

Crowley gathered him close and weakly held his body, shivering from shock. Aziraphale grew cold, his eyes closed.

“That’s it… Let’s… Let’s just go, Angel. I’ll see you again.”

Crowley hugged Aziraphale, his arms losing their grip, his body losing strength. Darkness took over as they lay in a pool of their blood, war raging behind their lost bodies.

~**~**~

Aziraphale awoke in darkness, completely naked. He was laying on his back on the cold ground. His eyes flew open in shock. He was gasping and choking for air, rolling onto his hands and knees and gripping at the bare ground. When he regained control over his lungs, he sat back on his knees. He shivered from the cold, looking around for anything in the pitch black location he was brought to.

“Hello…?”

“Hello, Aziraphale.” A voice said, silky and smooth. Aziraphale tensed. It was familiar… He stood up and started to walk cautiously, squinting in the dark, “Do not worry, my love. You’re safe and protected as you always will be.”

“G- God?”

“Of course, Aziraphale. We have much to discuss.”

“Crowley… What happened to Crowley? Please, is he alive? Am  _ I _ alive?”

“All in good time. The Archangel Gabriel and Lord Beelzebub are waging war between the realms of Heaven and Hell. They have used my name and twisted my words for their own selfish purposes, causing my beloved Angels to revolt against my plan.”

“What do I do? What can I do? I have to stop them!”

“You can not stop them.”

“What- Then Earth… Will be lost?”

“No, my darling. Adam Young came to me with his concerns. When Gabriel and Beelzebub gave him the papers, he was able to see into their plans. They used a very old magic, well before the first great war. As Adam received both papers, they canceled one another out. They were intended to make the holder fall. Beelzebub and Gabriel did not know the side effects, how using these miracles on such a powerful celestial being would give that being sight into their minds. Adam spoke to me, how they were planning war and pushing you both together so they could take what was most important to you.”

“Most important to me… Crowley.”

“Yes, my love.”

“Where is Crowley, My Lord?”

“Aziraphale, Principality, Angel of the Eastern Gate. I can not allow you back into Heaven.”

“Wha- What?!” Aziraphale dropped to his knees and gasped, “What- No, My Lord I can’t- Please what do I- I can’t…”

“You have fallen, Aziraphale.”

“No… No! How can- Why? How?!”

“My darling, I love you more than I can express. The only way I can bring you back to Earth, to Crowley, is to have you fall.”

Aziraphale sobbed, groveling at the ground, “Please, My Lord… Please don’t do this to me.”

“This is the only way, my darling. Beelzebub ensured that you would fall, just as Gabriel would make-”

“Crowley… Crowley already fell though so… So would he rise? He can’t! He didn’t want to rise, you came to him-”

“I did, my love. It was truly me. He gave up a new beginning, a new life in Heaven to stay with you.  _ Now _ the only way he can stay with you, my love, is to accept this fate.”

Aziraphale sobbed, grasping into the black of the floor. He shook his head and shouted.

“No! I can’t- Please… Please Lord!”

“It is done, Aziraphale. I must send you back now.”

“Please… Please don’t leave me like this… Don’t abandon me…”

There was a deafening silence that rang through Aziraphale’s ears. His eyes closed as a bright light came before him and he shielded himself. It was cold at first, a brisk envelopment of his naked body into the cosmos. All at once it was warm, like a lover’s embrace. He wasn’t in Megiddo, but he wasn’t with her any longer, either. It was limbo, some gleaming sub space that kissed his skin with its warmth. A white robe enveloped his body, adding another layer of warmth. The light faded to a soft glow, one that Aziraphale realized was from a shadow before him. His eyes adjusted to accept this new being.

It was Crowley, wings of white and gold elongated from his back into existence. His eyes were closed, basking in the light that surrounded them both. Crowley’s hair even had gold strands woven through it. He wore a white dress shirt under a dark grey waistcoat, with matching slacks. The top three buttons of his shirt were undone, and his normal silver necktie hung around his neck. He stood protective over Aziraphale, his chin raised and hands fisted at his sides daring anything to touch him. His eyes opened, brilliant bright green against the light of his natural glow. 

“Crowley?” Aziraphale whispered. Crowley slowly looked down to him, relaxing his stance.

“Aziraphale… Aziraphale you’re here. I wanted you to be here, I willed it, I didn’t know it would work! I- I didn’t lose you…”

Aziraphale shook his head and sniffed. He realized his own wardrobe had suddenly changed as well. He was in his own normal clothing, but it was now black. His waistcoat and bow tie changed to a dark grey tartan. He caught a glimpse of his wings, now black and silver. He gasped and pulled one close, touching the feathers.

“Crowley my… I’ve…”

“It was the only way, Angel…”

“Don’t… Don’t call me that, Crowley. I’m no longer an Angel. I’ve… I've fallen. I’ve fallen and I’m… I’m not worthy of you.”

“Not worthy?” Crowley held a hand down to Aziraphale, a beautiful smile crossing his features. Aziraphale noticed his bright green eyes even had flecks of gold, his cheeks had splashes of golden freckles across them. This must have been what Crowley looked like before he fell. Aziraphale took his hand and let out a sob, pressing his forehead to Crowley’s knuckles. His other hand grabbed for the ground, tears splashing down beneath him.

“I fell… I’ve fallen… I’m not worthy of you...”

“So you say, Angel. But have you really? What’s changed?” Crowley crouched down before him, sitting back on his feet. He squeezed his hand, as his other gently cupped his cheek.

“You… You’re-“

“No, not me. What has changed within  _ you _ ? You keep saying that you’ve fallen, my love. But why? Who is to say you’ve fallen?”

“God… She told me I had to fall, and you’ve risen.” Aziraphale leaned into his hand, tears running down his cheeks to Crowley’s fingers, “I’m… I’m a demon. She said I fell!”

“I see… She says you are a demon, but are you? Do you  _ feel _ like a demon? Aziraphale, what has changed  _ within  _ you?”

Aziraphale closed his eyes and looked inside of himself. There was chaos, his mind rearranging itself with this new information. He didn’t… He didn’t  _ feel  _ differently. What  _ had  _ changed? Did he still love? What made an Angel differ from a Demon, really? 

He still loved Crowley. He loved his books, and the Earth. A glass of red and cakes at the Ritz. He loved going to the park and feeding the ducks. He loved watching Crowley perform on the silks. He loved touching him and making love to him. He did love just the same, so what  _ had _ changed?

“Nothing… Nothing I can’t… Nothing?”

“Precisely. You’re just as much an Angel and a bastard as you were before. So your clothes and wings changed, so your hair is a little different, I-“

“My- My  _ hair?! _ ” Aziraphale yelped. Crowley let out a small laugh, pulling him in close.

“I’m kidding, Angel. I’ve changed just as much as you have.”

“Crowley what does this mean though? The war is still happening- we have to stop it!” Aziraphale panicked. Crowley leaned into Aziraphale and pressed their foreheads together, lacing their fingers together at their sides. Aziraphale tensed, “Crowley…”

“Come with me. I’ll show you.”

In a blaze of light they crashed down in the middle of the field of Megiddo. Crowley’s wings wrapped around them both, a shield to protect from attacks. He pulled back from Aziraphale and spread his great wings aside. A gust of air sent the forces flying back as they flapped. His head tilted back and he looked up to the sky, parting the clouds and revealing the light of the sun. Aziraphale was in shock at his power, overwhelmed by his strength. His own black wings spread out and his eyes closed, looking down to the ground. If Crowley could… If he could just help him…

Aziraphale allowed his own wings to beat against the air, knocking over plenty of demons and sending angels retreating back. He’d never experienced such power- he’d never seen wings like theirs either, though. Black and silver, white and gold… They were unusual for any being to have from heaven or hell. 

“Hear me.” Crowley’s voice boomed across the field. Every being stopped and stared, their weapons frozen in fear, “You fight this useless battle on land that is not your own. Earth belongs to us. It is ours to protect and cherish for all time. Your meaningless, petty war must end!” Crowley reached down and touched Aziraphale’s right hand, holding it tightly. Their massive wings brought them into the air, daring any to come forth and challenge them. Aziraphale felt Crowley’s warmth spread through his nerves, an electric shock from fingertip to fingertip. He gasped when it reached his left arm, and he felt something materialize in it. 

His flaming sword. It had returned to him. He had fallen, but it’s allegiance to him was true.

Crowley stretched out his free arm, where a long black staff materialized in his hand. Although- Aziraphale realized that’s not what it was at all. A curved silver blade appeared at the tip, sharp and sleek. As it continued to form and take shape, a black snake curved down the staff, connecting the pieces together. It was a scythe… It was the weapon of death.

“Crowley that’s...?”

“Call it a loan, Angel. I’m no angel of death.” He assured. Aziraphale nodded. He supposed his own sword was the same- on loan for the time being. He gripped it, and Crowley’s hand tightly. It was such a familiar stance from thirty years in the past. Crowley, with his tire iron, and Adam between them. This was different though. Aziraphale was ready to let go of everything for Crowley. There was a fire in his soul that screamed for this to end, and he would make it so. 

“How did you survive?!” Gabriel’s voice roared through the fields. He stepped before his army with a snarl, sword in hand. Crowley and Aziraphale descended to land and Aziraphale dropped Crowley’s hand, turning to glare at Gabriel. 

“You…  _ traitor _ .” He snapped. Without a second thought, he was holding the flaming sword up to Gabriel’s throat, eyes dark. He hoped it burned, he hoped it would dissolve his being to the core, “How  _ dare _ you speak to us.”

“Aziraphale-” Gabriel leaned back, eyes never leaving the fire that threatened his corporation. Crowley quickly cut in. He stepped before Aziraphale, lowering his sword.

“Aziraphale, we are not here to kill, but to push them toward the knowledge they require to survive. Gabriel must learn on his own what it means to live in peace. He’s been groomed for war his entire existence.”

“Crowley?” Aziraphale looked to him, his rage toward Gabriel temporarily subsiding. 

“Beelzebub, that goes for you as well.” Crowley spoke, stepping past Aziraphale to face them. Beelzebub had lowered their sword with a huff.

“How is it you ssssurvived? How issss it you’ve changed?” They asked.

“I believe Adam Young had quite a bit to do with our survival. Raised his concerns to the right person.” Aziraphale gripped his sword tighter. Crowley held his scythe and slammed the staff against the ground, causing each leader of the rebellious armies to jump.

“Your armies are to stand down. Heaven and Hell know of your traitorous schemes, and you will be dealt with upon return to your main offices. You are never to return to earth again. Is-?”

“What are  _ you  _ gonna do if we return? This war must happen! It’s the divine plan!” Gabriel snapped.

Aziraphale growled and held the point of his sword back up to Gabriel’s throat, “Is. That. Clear?”

Gabriel swallowed and nodded, stepping back with his hands up. Beelzebub hardly moved, frozen in place. A demon rising back to heaven was unheard of. Their plan had backfired. They should have fallen, they shouldn’t have been together. Crowley should have remained fallen, and yet here he was, Angelic. Crowley was the first to have done this, and he wasn’t not to be trifled with. Beelzebub knew better than to argue, given the power Crowley may now have. 

The two leaders turned, wings beating against the dirt as they took off to their sides. The armies were told to stand down, to lower their weapons. Crowley and Aziraphale watched as the leaders reluctantly turned back toward them. With a nod, the angels disappeared in a flash of light, and the demons in a puff of smoke.

Crowley turned and looked to Aziraphale. He stepped up behind him and lifted a hand to touch his shoulder.

“It’s over, Angel. We’re safe.” Aziraphale stayed quiet, his head hanging down, “Angel? Come on, let’s go home.”

“No…” Aziraphale trembled. He let his sword drop to the ground, his breath short. Crowley watched quietly as Aziraphale lowered down to his knees, hands grabbing in the dirt as tears fell onto the Earth.

“Angel I-“

“Stop it! Crowley I’m not an Angel any longer. I’m… I’ve fallen. I’m a  _ demon _ . You… You're the Angel now.” Aziraphale choked out. He leaned forward so his forehead touched the Earth, burying his hands into his hair.

“Aziraphale you’ll always be my Angel… I don’t care what you classify yourself as. I’m no more an Angel than a demon. My wings aren’t completely white, they’re gold as well.”

“Shut up!” Aziraphale yelled, “Just… Just leave me alone! I can’t  _ stand _ this! I can’t stay like this, Crowley, I can’t have fallen!”

“My darling… You haven’t.”

Crowley looked before them to a great shining light coming from above. He took a step forward next to Aziraphale before dropping to his knees beside him.

Aziraphale didn’t move, gasping for his breath to even out. There was suddenly a comforting touch to his shoulder, a ghost of a being calming him immediately.

She had come. 

“How… How do we know it’s really you?” Crowley frowned, a wing coming to protect Aziraphale. 

Her warm light expanded to surround them, a bright flash bringing them to their feet.

“My darlings,” She began, “My beloved. I owe you a great debt. You have now twice saved my creations from deceit and certain terror.”

“You… My Lord…” Aziraphale crossed his arms around himself, “Why… Why must I be like this? I can’t… I can’t be a demon, I can’t have fallen-“

“Aziraphale, my beloved Principality. You’ve never truly fallen, my love. Crowley stopped you, pulled you aside after we spoke. You’re both in limbo, neither of Heaven or Hell. You are my guardians of Earth. The defenders of humanity.”

“But-“

“Is it your wings, Aziraphale?” She asked.

Aziraphale shyly nodded, looking away. Crowley gathered him into his arms quickly, unable to wait any longer.

“Not complaining but… I’d rather mine back too, Angel.” Crowley mumbled into his hair, kissing it softly, “White just isn’t my color.”

“Crowley you- You’d rather have… Have your black wings… Be a demon?”

“I’d rather stay with you until the end of time, Aziraphale.” Crowley’s eyes closed, “I love you. I really do. White’s more your thing, anyway. Clashes with my vibe.”

Aziraphale let out a small laugh and squeezed him tightly into a hug, “I love you too, Crowley.”

“Then let it be so.” A blinding flash, a deafening crack, a strong gust of wind came and lifted the pair off of the ground. It lasted mere moments, a tornado swirling them up into the air and detangling them from one another. Aziraphale cried out for Crowley. Crowley shouted for Aziraphale. It was dark, the gusts of the wind shielding them from one another. When they finally were able to grab one another, the wind died down and gently placed them onto the ground. Crowley was hugging Aziraphale tightly as they landed, gripping his coat.

His  _ tan _ coat.

“Oh… Oh, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale was back to normal- tans, creams, and his wings. He now had a glorious wingspan of white and gold feathers. Aziraphale looked to the side and his heart fluttered, a smile that took up his entire face. He stretched his wings out wide and felt a tear come to his eye as he turned to Crowley.

“You… You too.”

Crowley looked down to see his clothing was now black. His waistcoat, pants and shoes at least. His shirt was grey, which caused him to grin. She at least had a little fashion sense. He spread his wings out as wide as he could go and looked up, gasping. Shining black feathers with waves of silver intertwined. His heart ached, bringing one in and holding it, stroking feathers softly.

“Welcome back, boys.” He grinned, before changing his attention to Aziraphale, “You’re beautiful, Angel.”

“Crowley...”

“My loves, you report to no one now. Neither Heaven nor Hell will disturb your time here together on Earth. Your only responsibility is to one another. This is my debt repaid to you. You must watch over humanity, save them from themselves. Can you promise me this?”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Aziraphale couldn’t take his eyes away from Crowley.

“Sure thing.” Crowley stuffed his glasses in his pocket.

“I will send you home. I’ll be watching out for you, my darlings.”

Crowley muttered something under his breath causing Aziraphale to flush. His hands wove into Aziraphale’s hair and he pressed his body flush against him, their noses brushing together, eyes closing. They heard nothing further from Her. Just as their lips pressed together, they were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Now I can breathe. I was so unsure with the major character death warning because of this chapter that I added it regardless. So no real deaths! I mean not really. Just big betrayals and stabbing and angst, and switching and falling but we get back up again. 👀 Whatcha think, is that tag necessary? Well anyway, That’s that then. See you Thursday! 🥳


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN. Thank you to those that joined me on this roller coaster! For a first actual canon longer work, I can honestly say it was about to be trashed months ago. But @gotham_girl_88 came to my rescue. I’m just going to keep writing and throwing stuff against the wall. If one person reads it, I’m happy. If 2,000 read it, I’ll be just as happy. 
> 
> Here is your conclusion after Monday’s massive twist and turn. Did you see that coming? I hope not, cause it was a last minute decision! 😬

Even after all that had happened, after all the dishonesty from above and below, Aziraphale found himself falling back into old habits. Reading, auctions, estate sales, and learning about the human condition were his main objectives. He even gave thought to writing a book. There were so many that had been written though, he wouldn’t know where to start. So he often found himself at his desk, learning how to work the World Wide Web, and diving into books on interior design. Crowley had said he was good at it, so why not? Besides, who was going to tell him not to? He had all the time in the world to delve into whatever he found interesting. Aziraphale was getting better at typing, and searching for things with ‘the Google’. 

Crowley showed him the way around, and what exactly  _ not _ to search for. Crowley went right back to Lewis, watching his kids during the week when he was needed. He also went back to teaching Aerial Silk on the weekends, performing a few times a month as well. Aziraphale went to every show, sitting in the front row, smack in the center. He didn’t care if it was the same performance every night or not. He loved Crowley, and that means he loved everything that came with him.

They hardly discussed their final moments with Her, chalking the past year up to be a complete nightmare. It was worse than the first botched apocalypse 30 years prior, and this time it really wasn’t their fault. They never found out what happened to Gabriel or Beelzebub for their traitorous acts against Heaven and Hell. They pinned everything that had happened on them. The letter from the horsemen, the flowers from God after Crowley’s show were certainly them, playing an intricate game of their own. Every word that they said to them was a lie, every word from God or Satan were falsified- just some power hungry leaders of a rebellion in disguise.

They did, however, discuss life and the great things that have come with it. Which led Aziraphale to Lewis’ cafe one bright morning. Unfortunately, there was a sign on the door. Aziraphale stopped at it, causing a small line to form behind him trying to get in. Once he finally registered what it said, however...

“You’re  _ closing _ ?” Aziraphale gasped as he slammed the cafe door open. Lewis looked up from the register in shock, handing his current customer change. The line of people inside moved out of the way and allowed Aziraphale to pass through. His hands pressed onto the counter, staring Lewis in the eye.

“Good morning, Aziraphale.” He offered a smile, crossed with a wince, “I- um… Suppose you’re cutting the line today?”

“You’re  _ closing _ ?” Aziraphale repeated, frowning.

“I suppose we’re not so much closing as relocating. See, Charles took a job and we have to move. I can’t handle the commute into London every day. We’ll be going South.” He looked apologetically back at his line, holding up a finger to indicate he was working on it. Aziraphale processed this information and glanced back as well, reaching into his pocket and miraculously finding several 50 Pound notes. He slid them to Lewis and quickly ran out without another word.

He had to find Crowley. He needed an explanation.

_  
Earlier that morning… _

_ Crowley dressed herself as usual. Her hair and makeup were done in a snap, her heels slipped right onto her small feet. She gave herself a glance in the mirror, checking that there were no bits of lint on her nylons or dress. _

_ “I’m off, Angel.” She said, walking down the stairs. Her cheeks flushed softly as he turned to see her off, eyes roaming over her figure. Aziraphale walked to the bottom of the stairs and held his hand out to help her down the last several steps. When she reached the ground he kissed her sweetly and squeezed her hand. _

_ “Have a lovely day, dear.” _

_ “Aziraphale I… I was thinking. Have you ever thought about retirement?” _

_ “What do you mean, retirement? Sell my shop and my books?” _

_ “Yeah- No! I have to go, nevermind.” She pressed her hat on over her curls and took her black bag from the coat rack, “Children are impatient and wait for no one!” She hurried back over and kissed Aziraphale’s cheek, squeezing his hand just as he had done to her before. “Ta!” _

_ She ran out the door, cheeks pink, Aziraphale confused. _

~**~**~

Now… It was coming together. He needed closure. Proof, even. He needed Crowley to say it.

Aziraphale made it to Lewis’ flat, where he waved a good morning to the woman at the reception desk. She was on the phone, and offered a small wave as he ran past. It was becoming normal for Aziraphale to come here, which he wasn’t exactly sure was a good thing. He supposed it wasn’t going to matter much anymore, if his hunch was right.

He stepped on and off the elevator rather quickly, walking to the door through the foyer. He looked at his pocket watch to check for nap time, before giving three raps to the door.

He waited. Impatiently. Three more raps.

“Hold on, I’m coming!” Crowley’s voice hollered from the other side. She came to the door, opening it. She was rather confused to see Aziraphale, her brows furrowing.

“Crowley, we need to talk.”

“Ah- Aziraphale? What are you doing here? I have Henry, just put him down for a nap.”

“We need. To talk.” Aziraphale repeated himself. Crowley nodded, allowing him to enter and closing the door quietly. Those were famous last words. She swallowed hard and turned, Aziraphale waiting patiently.

“Did… Did I do something wrong?” She asked, leaning against the door. Aziraphale closed the distance between them and kissed her, touching her shoulders gently.

“You could never, darling.” He smiled against her lips, “I just wish you would say it.”

“Say… Say what?”

“You mentioned retiring this morning and… And now Lewis is selling his shop?”

“Yes…?”

“I… I’m not sure where you wanted to take it from there.” Aziraphale flushed, embarrassed at his assumptions. Crowley stifled a laugh and touched his cheek.

“Angel… I’ll do anything you like. I mentioned retiring… I was thinking of following Lewis and watching the kids but only if you would go with me. If you don’t want to leave the bookshop, I could just take over his cafe.”

Aziraphale took this in, leaning into her hand and taking in a deep breath.

“Darling… Crowley I’m not sure-”

“It’s up to you. I… I may have found a cottage that will be going up for sale. Has its own private library space. Estate sale happening next weekend…” She flushed and bit her lip, “It was a private collector, had one of those low humidity rooms in the basement.”

“We should probably consider this cottage.” Aziraphale jumped, his own cheeks turning pink at the sudden excitement, “I- I mean what else does it have?”

Crowley continued on, explaining the cottage was on a rather large plot of land with plenty of room for a greenhouse and a garden. It sat on a lake, a small boardwalk and dock available for feeding ducks or romantic boat rides. There was a large kitchen and sitting room, the entire home boasting plenty of space for two or more. There was a loft, a guest room like living space that would be perfect for when Adam would visit. Aziraphale noticed the sparkle in Crowley’s eyes as she spoke about the home. She’d researched, looked into this more in depth than anything Aziraphale had ever seen her do before. Crowley  _ wanted _ this home. For  _ them _ .

“But what about-” Aziraphale paused to think. What about  _ what _ , exactly? There was nothing left for him in London. Crowley would be with him, and Crowley was the only thing that was important in his life.

“Aziraphale?”

“Let’s go.” He nodded, looking a tad apprehensive. Crowley’s brow furrowed.

“Angel you need to really think hard about this. It’s not a small move. We’d be living together, in a house of our own.”

“I know, Crowley. I’ve been wasting away in my bookshop for centuries, waiting for orders and writing out paperwork at my desk. I’ve been called horrid things by humans and, honestly?” Aziraphale paused and took her hands, pulling them to his lips, “There is no one I’d rather spend the rest of my days with than you. I can ship everything there, and it’d be easy enough to sell the shop.”

“I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Crowley took his hands and placed them on her waist. She watched as the thick fingers gripped her, pulling close and allowing her to press her body against his, cheeks pink, “I don’t need anything else in my life, darling. Just you with me. Just us.”

They kissed sweetly, a hum leaving Aziraphale’s throat as his hands slipped around her waist, hugging Crowley’s petite form close.

“Just us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> Massive thanks to Missy_Marharet! Find her on IG @gotham_girl_88
> 
> Find me on IG as @mrsmoosie35, and tumblr at MrsMoosie 💜


End file.
